The Highlands
by onlyGodcanjudgeme
Summary: Sequel to Rooftops. In the Highlands of Scotland Duncan begins training Richie. But nothing is ever that simple is it?
1. The Highlands

A/N First chapter in the Rooftops sequel. This will make little sense if you start with this one.

This is AU – I make no apologies for that – Richie should never have died so in my universe he hasn't. Simple Lifelong membership to clan denial here.

Usual disclaimer – recognize them = not mine and certainly not profitable to me. Don't recognize them = mine. But still not profitable

Chapter one

Richie dangled mid air, giving his aching muscles a rest. The wall he was climbing now was by far the tallest one in the outdoors and fitness centre he was running with Mac. The place had been a surprise to Richie, who figured afterwards he should have guessed Mac would have some sort of business plan for them. Mac had pointed out it was an outdoors sort of place they were living in now and that the physical activities would be good for Richie's training. Richie had since then grown quite good at climbing. He was trying to master the yellow route now on the tallest wall they had. The yellow hand holds being the fewest and furthest apart. It was hard going, but he was getting there.

After he had been dangling there for a few minutes he heard and impatient clearing of throat from below.

"You know you won't get very far by just hanging there?" Isla Cameron, who was belaying him shouted up to him.

"And trying to climb when exhausted won't get me far either," Richie called back.

"You need to work on your stamina," Isla declared. "Maybe you should come to some of my aerobics classes."

Isla was the daughter of the couple that had run the centre before Mac had bought it. He had kept them all on to manage it for him, saying he would be too busy to tend to the day to day needs of the business. He neglected to mention the busy was teaching Richie how to win swordfights to the death… Isla, like her younger brother Lee, had grown up in the highlands and had embraced outdoor activities from a young age. As a result she was an excellent climber and could probably have been up and down the wall twice in the time it took Richie to get up there once. She also taught aerobics a few times a week. She was like a female Mac when it came to physical activity – she thrived on it.

"There's nothing wrong with my stamina. You just aren't human," Richie responded, grabbing a handhold and pulling himself back to the wall.

He made steady progress for a few minutes, the top of the wall in sight. Just a little further to go… He grabbed the handhold and braced his foot against the wall, unable to reach another foothold he decided to use the walls surface to push himself to within reach of the handhold just from the top, praying he wouldn't miss and have Isla laugh at him for falling off, which she did on a regular basis. Just as he pushed up the wall he felt the buzz hit him. It distracted him enough to miss the handhold he was going for. He swore as he dropped a meter before the rope went taught. Isla had obviously not been expecting him to fall and so had given him some slack on the rope on the rope to maneuver with.

"Jesus, are you trying to dislocate my shoulder? How did you miss that?" Isla shouted, getting a better grip on the rope.

Richie ignored her until he saw Mac enter the climbing room. Isla, who had been looking at Richie followed his eyeline and shook her head when her green eyes saw Mac.

"It's weird how you two do that," Isla stated. "Are you going to finish the wall or come down?"

It hadn't escaped Isla's attention that Mac and Richie seemed to sense when each other was nearby, which of course they did. But Richie could hardly explain that to her.

Richie looked to Mac instead of answering, trying to gauge his expression from this far away wasn't easy. Thankfully Isla helped him out.

"Why so serious Mac?" she asked.

Even from near the top of the wall Richie could make out the forced smile. "I'm coming down," Richie said getting into abseiling position. He would have to conquer this wall another day.

Once he reached the bottom of the wall he unclipped his harness and looked at Mac, assessing him. Yep this was serious he decided. Mac caught his eye and smiled what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"Thought I'd come and take you out for dinner," Mac said in a tone that Richie decided was supposed to be cheerful. It passed muster with Isla because she smiled as she unhooked her own harness.

"Wish someone would come and take me out to random dinners," she said shaking her head.

"Hey, I keep offering, you keep rejecting," Richie said, trying to keep it light in front of her.

"Yeah, well cradle snatching isn't high on my to do list," She said, taking his harness from him. She was twenty three and had been quite clear on the fact that eighteen was too young for her. Especially when her 'baby' brother was nineteen. Apparently younger than him was definitely too young for her. The first time she'd said this Richie had given Mac a hard time all evening.

"I'll put the stuff away, you guys carry on." She said

"You sure?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, gotta make a good impression on the boss right?"

"Thank you Isla," Mac said and that would have decided Richie if nothing else had. Normally there was no way Mac would get someone else to put away his equipment.

"So what's up?" Richie asked as they made their way to the car. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but was pretty sure he didn't carry it off when Mac shot a sharp look.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. Then added when Richie looked at him disbelievingly, "Really. Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you."

Richie frowned. "That's not your 'we need to talk face'. I know that face, you use it all the time. This is the 'there's something wrong but I don't want to tell you yet because we're in public' face." He had stopped walking.

"Richie," Mac sighed. "I do not have 'faces'."

Richie nodded vigorously. "Uh huh, yeah you do. And you're avoiding the question."

Mac started walking again, assuming Richie would follow, which of course he did. He always followed.

"You didn't ask a question then Rich." Mac stated.

Richie scowled, speeding up to fall into step next to Mac. "You're spending too much time with me." He said resigning himself to waiting to find out what was wrong. "I'm obviously a bad influence on you."

"I need to talk you but you're right, I don't want to talk to you in a public place. So can we please go somewhere else," Mac said not slowing the pace at all.

Richie jogged a couple of steps to catch up with him. "Is Connor ok?"

"Yes," Mac answered quickly. "Both he and Rachel are fine."

"So you've spoken to them recently?" Richie wheedled.

"This afternoon actually," Mac confirmed.

"And does that have anything to do with this?"

"Yes."

"And you'd tell me now if it was serious?"

"Yes."

"But you won't tell me here?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"So it is serious? At least a little bit? Or you'd just say it." Richie stated.

Mac sighed and Richie though he might have caught a few rude words being muttered… Mac glanced around then pulled Richie into one of the offices they were passing. Perk of being the owner, you could just shanghai an office anytime you wanted….

"We're going to start working on patience in your training," Mac said closing the door behind them and doing a cursory scan of the room to ensure they were alone.

"How will you fit that in around the climbing, running, swimming, sword fighting, canyoning –" Richie started reeling off.

"I'm sure I'll find a away," Mac interrupted.

There was silence for a full three seconds – see Richie could be patient.

"So what's happened?"

"Take a seat," Mac indicated on of the office chairs, perching himself on the corner of the desk.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?"

"Guilty conscience?" Mac asked.

"Funny Mac."

"You aren't in trouble. And Connor and Rachel are well. And no one is after my head. Or yours. At least not anymore than usual."

"Comforting. So why so serious?" Richie asked.

Mac took a breath before beginning to speak. "The investigation into your death, you know that's still ongoing?"

Richie nodded. "It's been four months since I died though. I'm not expecting them to find much…"

"They found the man that shot you."

"Oh." Richie wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He supposed he should be happy that the person responsible for his murder had been caught, but that life seemed so far away now that it was almost as if it had happened to someone else. He was more concerned the person responsible for Tessa's murder be bought to justice to be honest.

"I guess that's good," he said when Mac seemed to be waiting for him to say something else.

"He was a drug dealer." Mac offered.

"Ok." That wasn't too much of a surprise. And really Richie hadn't exactly been expecting him to be some sort of upstanding citizen. "I don't understand why you're worried about telling me this though. I guess it would be safer to tell me away from here with the whole I'm dead in America and we don't want people looking too closely into my back story here, but this isn't that major. Surprising maybe that Powell actually caught a real bad guy for once…"

"There's more," Mac said when Richie trailed off.

"So spit it out," Richie suggested. "The suspense is gonna kill me."

"He was killed when they tried to bring him in –"

"No great loss there," Richie interrupted.

"Kate was with him."

Richie didn't know how he felt about that. He shouldn't have been surprised but maybe subconsciously he had expected Kate to have some sort of moral compass and had expected her to stay away from the man that had killed him. Even if she hadn't come forward at any point to help the investigation.

"Ok," Richie said finally.

"She was killed as well Richie." Mac said the last softly. "

Oh. Now he really didn't know how he felt. He had loved her once. A long time ago and maybe he'd never actually known the real her, but still, he had loved her. And she was dead now. Another in a long list of people that were gone while he was still here. He doubted he'd get used to that ever.

"How?"

"They were resisting arrest. He pulled a gun on an officer. Tried to shoot him. They responded. She was caught in the crossfire."

"I don't know what to say Mac," Richie said. "I can't seem to find it in me to care that much about her. I mean she chose her own path and she had every opportunity to get help, I mean her family were amazing… Oh god. Her family Mac."

Images of Frankie assaulted his mind. He still wore the miraculous medal she had given him, but apart from that it still hurt too much to think about her, so he tried not to. Anytime he found his mind wandering he'd run some laps around the house, or come here and climb a wall, anything to not think about her properly. But now… There she was, and he couldn't stop thinking about how much he had hurt her, just four months ago by leaving her thinking he was dead, and now her cousin was dead too. Even if Frankie had little connection to her wayward cousin it would still be a shock to the family. Death meant no more time to make things right, to forgive and be forgiven.

"I've spoken to them," Mac said gently. Richie knew what he was saying was he'd spoken with Frankie. Richie knew she checked in with Mac occasionally, they just didn't talk about it. Mac and Tessa had promised her before she'd gone home they'd keep in touch. And Mac had promised Richie he'd keep an eye on her in case she ever needed anything herself.

"Is she ok?" Richie asked. He couldn't pretend she wasn't the one he was thinking of.

Mac nodded. "She's fine."

"And the rest of them?"

"They're a strong family Rich. They'll be ok."

Richie nodded, getting to his feet. He needed to get out of here. Needed to do something physical to work of the tension he now felt.

Mac stopped him with a hand on his chest. "We're going back to the house." He informed him.

"Mac I need to _do_ something. I can't just go sit in the house –"

"I know. _We _are going back to the house, and then _we_ can spar. Or go for a run. Ok?"

Richie nodded, thinking company would probably be a good thing tonight. "A run then. You dump me on my ass enough without me being distracted," Richie vetoed the sparring.

"And that's why you should practice more," mac said moving his arm to Richie's shoulder and leading him out the office.

"I practice all the time," Richie argued, grateful that Mac was letting him change the subject. "It's not my fault you're like a million years old."

Richie had learnt after a few close calls over the years that if he grossly exaggerated Mac's age then anyone overhearing thought Richie was just being a normal kid, thinking mid thirties was old.

"And it's not my fault you're still a child," Mac shot back sweetly.

"Hey, I am not a child." Richie said indignantly.

"You're _eighteen_," – Richie made a face at that– "compared to a million that's a child."

Richie continued to glare at Mac for a moment before he smirked. "You know there are child labour laws right? I think I may be working too many hours."

"Oh you do do you?" They had reached the car, so Mac released him, nudging him towards the passenger door. "If I remember rightly you wanted the hours so you could 'meet the locals'," Mac quoted.

"And now I've met them," Richie said, knowing full well that Mac knew he'd meant to meet the local girls.

"And just what would you do with all the extra time on your hands of you reduced your hours?"

"Mingle with the locals," Richie said grinning and sliding into the passenger seat. He didn't actually mind how many hours he worked, but add to it the amount of training he did on top of it he decided he could live with a few more free hours in his week…

Mac followed suit and climbed into the car. "I think you manage to mingle quite well already." He nodded towards Isla who had just exited the side of the outdoors centre and was heading to her car.

"That's just some harmless flirting, you made me too young remember?" Richie said dismissively.

"And you don't think you could win her round?" Mac started the car, and pulled out of the car park.

"Blondes aren't my type," Richie said.

Mac laughed. "Richie, your type are girls. The only thing your girlfriends seem to have in common are they're breathing."

"Ok," Richie agreed laughing too. "Then lets say I think it's safer for my climbing partner to not have anything to hold against me. And I prefer her as my climbing partner to you. She has more patience."

Mac shot him a look, "I have an overwhelming abundance of patience."

"Yeah, just not after an entire day spent training me you don't."

Score, Richie thought as Mac didn't argue that point. Richie was under no illusions as to how annoying he could get after running five miles, then doing a few hours of hand to hand, followed by dying or getting maimed a few times when the sword practice got intense. He almost missed when they'd started training and he was just learning the moves and Mac didn't actually kill him every other day…

So having someone else teach him how to scale walls was a welcome relief – probably for both of them.

"Tell you what then. You beat me to the Loch and back and we'll discuss you're hours."

Maybe, just maybe, that was doable…


	2. Meow

A/N Sorry about how long this updates been, I have had a few hellish weeks. Between friends needing me to be a friend and some quite horrific things at work I've not had much time or inclination to write.

Don't worry though, I won't abandon the story, and I don't write for reviews, I write to relieve my stress, especially work related stress.

Chapter two

"Joe's here," Richie stated unnecessarily as Duncan pulled the car into the drive and noted the Watcher standing in the open doorway, coffee in hand.

Joe Dawson had arrived in Scotland approximately three days after Richie and Duncan had. He'd shrugged when Duncan had asked what he was doing there, the first time he'd seen him in the pub in Glenfinnan. The _only _pub Richie had pointed out at the time.

"I'm your watcher. Where else would I be?" Joe had asked before ordering himself a pint and asking just how long they planned on staying.

It had been Duncan's turn to shrug. Truth was he didn't know, but he didn't plan on just a few months. The Highlands were vast with a smaller populous than a city. He was hoping for a few years to train Richie before he had to really get involved in the Game.

It was at this point he remembered Richie had never actually met Joe. He'd done the introductions and had frowned a little at Richie's aloofness. It was obvious enough for Joe to notice it too…

Over the next few months Richie was thawing to Joe, just very slowly. He'd told Duncan and Joe that he just found it too strange a concept having someone watching him and writing down everything he did. And downright invasive at times.

There were moments thought that Duncan thought Richie might actually like the Watcher. Some evenings when the three of them were together having dinner, or sharing a drink in the pub Richie seemed to forget himself and relax in his company. But the next day he'd be back to polite answers and no eye contact. Duncan had tried to broach the subject but Richie wouldn't say anything other than it was weird that Joe watched. So he couldn't tell Joe anything else every time he asked if there was something he'd done to make Richie dislike him. It didn't help that Duncan was starting to really like the man's company, and considered him to be a friend. Which was why he had the spare key to the cottage. Something Richie had just shrugged at when Duncan had asked him if that was ok.

From Richie's tone today was definitely not a day that he was planning on playing nice.

"Keep it civil Rich, please," Duncan said applying the hand break.

"Always do," Richie shot back, already out the car and heading for the cottage.

Duncan locked the car and followed quickly behind.

"Hi Richie," Joe greeted.

"Hi," Richie responded, passing him and heading straight upstairs.

"Something I said?" Joe asked when Duncan reached him.

Duncan shook his head. "Just bad timing." He informed Joe.

"Ah, this have to do with that girl Kate?" Joe asked.

"How do you know about that already?" Duncan asked also passing Joe. He headed into the kitchen and heard Joe following him.

"It's my job to know, seeing as I'm still pulling a double duty on you two."

Joe had informed them both a couple of months ago that he was currently watcher for both of them, seeing as they were both in the same place and unlikely to move for a while. The council had decided it was more cost effective for Joe to watch them both. Something Duncan guessed was supposed to make Richie feel better one night when he'd been complaining he didn't even know who was following him all the time.

The news had not gone down well. Richie hadn't spoken to Joe for a week.

"He's not taking it too well?" Joe asked.

"No, he's taking it too well," Duncan frowned. "But I have promised him a race down to the Loch tonight tonight. I think he's probably changing now. Did you come for anything in particular?"

Sometimes Joe just came round for company. He knew a few of the locals by now of course and didn't have too much trouble making friends. But only Duncan and Richie knew why he was really there, and like all of them sometimes being in the company of people you weren't hiding things from was preferable.

"Nothing that can't wait," Joe said with a smile. "Maybe you should get ready too, wouldn't want him getting too much of a head start."

Duncan smiled before heading upstairs to change. Joe was right, he didn't want Richie getting a head start. Speed was something Richie hadn't had to work that hard on. Stamina, yes, but he was improving in that department, speed though Richie had. It was the one area Duncan had to really try to keep up in.

As Duncan had expected when he was changed and heading downstairs Richie was already outside stretching.

"To the shore and back?" Richie questioned.

Duncan nodded, starting his own stretches.

"Will Joe be here still when we get back?"

"Probably," Duncan said watching Richie's carefully schooled face closely. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep," Richie said, not making eye contact.

"Richie…"

"It's gonna be dark soon Mac, maybe we could leave the re-hashing of the 'Joe's a good man' conversation for after the run."

Duncan almost sighed, but managed to stop himself. Besides Richie had a point. The sun was starting to set and he'd rather not be running through the woods once it was dark.

"Ok, to the shore and back. First one to the drive wins," Duncan clarified the rules.

They set off together, heading in slightly different directions when they reached the woods surrounding the cottage. Duncan quickly got into a rhythm, focusing on his own breathing and watching his footing on the uneven ground. He lost track of Richie but knew he wasn't far from him. He didn't catch sight of him when he reached the shore of the Loch either, but didn't think anything of it, he wouldn't be far. In fact it wasn't until Duncan reached the cottage and realized that Richie wasn't there that he decided he was a little worried. He hadn't exactly ran all out so Richie should have beaten him back easily.

Duncan went into the cottage, knowing only Joe would be there, and he was right.

"You won then?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Duncan frowned. "But Richie should be back by now."

"I'm sure he's right behind you," Joe said. "How much trouble could he get into between here and the loch after all."

"That's what I'm worried about. He has a knack for finding trouble when there isn't any." Duncan said grimly.

"Still, you've only just made it back yourself, so give him a few minutes before you panic."

Duncan nodded. If this had been any other day he wouldn't be worried, but Duncan had learned that as easy to read as Richie was sometimes, every now and then he managed to hide what he was really thinking quite effectively. So even though he thought Richie was ok with the news he'd delivered earlier, he was now worried that perhaps he hadn't been handling it as well as he had thought.

Or he could just be entirely overreacting. Richie had unbelievable skill at making him do that.

Duncan decided to shower and change while trying not to imagine what trouble Richie could possibly have found this close to home.

He was just returning to the kitchen, where Joe had made a fresh pot of coffee when he felt an Immortal. Joe saw the change of expression and nodded smugly.

"I told you he wouldn't be far behind you," Joe said.

Duncan didn't relax until he actually saw Richie, and saw that he was in one piece. In fact, he didn't even look a little out of breath, didn't in fact look like he'd been running at all. Duncan frowned at him and started to say something before noticing the little black bundle he was holding.

"What is that?"

"Mac, just chill for a sec ok," Richie said sliding onto one of the kitchen chairs next to Joe, his bundle still held close.

"I'm _chilled. _Now what is that?"

"She was all alone and scared, and she's skin and bone Mac, she looks like she hasn't eaten in ages. I couldn't just leave her out there," Richie defended, instead of answering the actual question.

"So scared she let you pick her up?"

Richie shrugged. "Once she realized I wasn't gonna hurt her she was fine. And scratches heal really fast. She was purring until I brought her in here and you starting shouting."

"I'm not shouting," Duncan said staring at the bright amber eyes that were giving him a once over.

"Well she's picking up on your tone," Richie said stroking the little black cats head gently. "And she doesn't like it."

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "The cat you found in the woods doesn't like my tone…"

Joe who had been watching in silence chose now to speak, saving Duncan from actually shouting like he had been accused of.

"She does seem very small, and it isn't kitten season yet," he said reaching a hand out and letting the cat take a tentative sniff before he stroked behind her ears. Within a few moments she was purring rather loudly.

"See she's friendly," Richie said after a few seconds.

"That's not really the point here Rich." Duncan said. He'd never really been much of a cat person…

"What is then? I can do the run later if that's what you're worried about?"

"I'm not worried about that. We can't have a pet, who'd look after it?"

"I will," Richie said instantly. "She woulda died out there alone Mac. She's so skinny, she'd probably have starved to death if the cold didn't get her first."

"I'm not saying it was wrong to bring her here, I'm saying I don't think a pet cat is what you need right now." Duncan said, watching as the cat stood up on Richie's lap and starting rubbing herself on his chin.

"It'll teach me responsibility," Richie said quickly, trying to move his head back out of reach of the cat, who merely braced her front paws on his chest so her head could reach his face again. Duncan couldn't help but notice that the cat was indeed skin and bone. She was definitely no one's pet and no doubt she wouldn't have lasted much longer outside in the harsh winter. And Duncan could feel a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Richie giggle, trying to push her back onto his lap, while she dug her claws into his shirt and refused to be budged, all the while purring loudly. He hadn't seen Richie smile nearly enough the last few months.

"What happens if we have to leave suddenly?" Duncan asked. It wasn't like that was not a high possibility in their life. "We can't just hop on a plane with a cat. They have to be quarantined first."

"Joe could help us with that, couldn't you?" Richie turned his full bright eyed, puppy dog stare on Joe. "If we had to go suddenly Joe would be following with the whole watching thing but he'd have more time to sort getting her to us…"

Duncan was thrown by the direction the conversation had taken, and so from the looks of it was Joe. One minute Richie was barely tolerating him, the next he was asking him for help.

"Sure I could," Joe said after a barely noticeable pause.

Silence reigned as Duncan thought everything through. It was ridiculous for them to have a pet, but Richie seemed really taken by this little black cat, and somehow she had managed to get him laughing and asking Joe for help if the need should arise, a big step towards getting Richie to accept the watcher as a friend – something Duncan hadn't managed in months. Maybe she could be good for him…

"What do cats even need?" Duncan asked and nearly laughed at Richie's energetic response.

"Not a lot, just a collar and a couple of bowls for her water and food, and some toys, a scratching post so she leaves the sofa alone and a bed."

"Not a lot then?" Duncan said wryly.

"Does this mean I can keep her?" he sounded so hopeful that Duncan doubted he'd have managed to say no under any circumstances.

"As long as she doesn't get in the way of your training."

Richie was on his feet, cat in one arm as he gave Duncan a one armed hug, "Thanks Mac, you won't regret this."

Duncan wondered about that as Richie pulled back and the cat hissed in his direction. Richie hastily took a step back and shrugged. "She'll get used to you." He said and beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen.

"We should go to the shops now and get her some stuff," his voice floated back into the kitchen.

Duncan looked at Joe who was openly laughing.

"What?" Duncan demanded.

"That kid has you wrapped around his little finger."

"Like you're much better," Duncan said pointedly. "You have smuggling the cat out of the country duty if we have to leave. How you plan on doing that is beyond me."

"You and me both," Joe admitted. "But I saw an opening to stop him hating me so much and I took it. You just agreed to a cat you don't want, that dislikes you, because he said please."

"Actually I said yes, because she made him smile."

Like that it better….


	3. Inverness

Chapter three.

Richie parried the blow and rolled away like his life depended on it. As he made it to his feet he was ready to deflect the jab to his chest that half the time he didn't manage to block, and had often killed him before today if Mac didn't pull the blow. Today no one was pulling anything. Richie knew he was holding back, because realistically he knew Mac could have disarmed him in minutes and ended the fight if he wanted to. But thankfully learning who was the better fighter was not the point of today's spar. Mac wanted him to improve in specific area's they both knew he struggled in, and getting up from a roll, or a fall without getting impaled was definitely one of those area's. Richie felt as if he'd spent half the fight on the floor so far. If he didn't roll Mac tripped him, so he rolled a lot. Which in itself was quite tiring.

He was on the defensive now, blocking thrust and slice one after another with no let up. He knew that he wouldn't win the fight by being defensive. Mac had told him that in some fights being defensive was a good move, tiring out the opponent so they were less able to defend themselves from an attack worked well, but both knew it wouldn't be Mac that tired first in this fight. And when he tired he would get sloppy and probably end up with the Katana embedded somewhere he didn't want it embedded. He was tiring fast now too, they'd been at this a long time and while Richie's fitness had vastly improved he still wasn't near Mac's level. This was another area Mac wanted him to improve in.

He had to do something unexpected to throw Mac off, that was the only way he stood a chance of getting out of this without dying and being lectured on allowing himself to be manoeuvred into a position he couldn't win from. Again. And pointing out that Mac was a lot more experienced than him wouldn't stop him getting lectured.

Mac was pushing him backwards towards the wall at the edge of the garden. Once his back was against the wall he knew he'd have lost. But he couldn't find an opening to get onto the offensive, he was stuck defending. He racked his brain trying to think of a way to throw Mac when a he saw a black flash cross his vision, and felt Mac pull his last blow in order to defend himself against the ball of fluff attached to his sword arm, hissing and spitting, with hackles raised.

"Ripley," Richie laughed, still breathing heavily, attempting to extricate her from Mac's arm one handed as Mac swore a painful death to the cat.

"I guess she thought I needed some help," Richie said finally getting the claws out of Mac's skin and holding her close to him until she started to settle, though she didn't take her eyes off Mac.

"I've heard of Immortals using dogs before," Mac said, glaring at the cat, "but never a cat."

"Sorry, I thought I'd shut the door," Richie said glancing back to the kitchen door, which was indeed shut.

"You didn't shut the hallway window," Mac said drily pointing to an open upstairs window with his Katana.

Richie followed the direction then looked at Ripley, lying in his arms, now purring, obviously pleased with herself.

"You can't go jumping out of windows that high girl, you'll hurt yourself," Richie admonished, stroking behind her ears.

"You always did have a way with the ladies," Mac said, still rubbing his arm. "Let's call it a day Rich, I don't fancy trying to fight her too."

Richie now had two things to thank the cat for, saving him from imminent impalement, and ending the spar.

"You sure?"

Mac raised an eyebrow. "You want to carry on for another two hours?"

"Not really," he admitted. He was going to Inverness tonight with Isla and Lee and didn't want to be exhausted before they'd even made the drive up. "Was that how long we were at it?"

Mac nodded. Richie prepared himself for the inevitable blow by blow breakdown of the fight. This was how it went every time, Mac liked to be sure Richie knew where he had improved and where they were going to be working on next time.

"You did well keeping going that long, you only started to show you were tiring near the end," Mac began. "You have to stop letting me get you boxed in though, if Ripley hadn't decided to join in you'd have been against the wall and trapped. Especially as you were on the defensive."

"I know," Richie acknowledged, "I was trying to figure out a plan of attack when she appeared."

"Sometimes overthinking it can be counter productive," Mac said.

"Well it wasn't helping anyway. I was a blank."

"But you did manage to block most attacks when getting up, that's a lot better than a couple of weeks ago. And your stamina is a lot better, I can't imagine you fighting for two hours when we first started."

"Me either," Richie admitted, depositing Ripley next to her food bowl and giving her one last stroke before standing again.

He saw Mac glaring at the cat. "You know things like that are why she doesn't like you," Richie said.

"She doesn't like me because she's an evil cat."

Two weeks had passed since Richie had brought the cat home. He'd made Mac go with him to buy the most expensive cat food the same night and then had dragged him to the pet shop the next day and invested in a scratching post, a cat bed, and numerous other toys for her. Mac did wonder about the necessity of the bed considering since from the first night she'd slept on Richie's bed.

He'd even gone to the vets for the cat to have a full check up and her first immunisations. The vet guessed she wasn't quite one yet and was malnourished, otherwise he'd given her a clean bill of health.

The only problem seemed to be that she hated Mac. A lot. If he walked too near to her she'd hiss at him, if he was in reach she would try and scratch him. If she was in a very bad mood – who knew cats had mood swings?- then she would attack Mac just for being near Richie. And on more than one occasion she had leapt to Richie's defense when the two were sparring. Richie thought it was sweet, Mac not so much.

Richie had named her Ripley, after Ellen Ripley, the heroine form Alien. Mac hadn't seen the film, no surprise there, so Richie had made him sit through it with him one evening. And then the sequel. And then Alien 3. By the time he'd seen all three Mac agreed the cat was vicious enough to carry the name for the character.

"She's not evil, she just likes to look out for me. You do keep attacking me with swords you know. "

Mac laughed and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go and shower and get packed, Isla and Lee will be here soon ."

Grateful for the first shower Richie ran upstairs two at a time. It was Saturday and Richie couldn't remember actually going out with friends on a Saturday night for a long time. Because Inverness was about a two hour drive away they were staying overnight. When Isla had first asked if he wanted to go Richie had been unsure. He hadn't been far from Mac since finding out he was Immortal, and so far hadn't had to face a challenge. Inverness was a proper city, more chance of running into someone he didn't want to…. But when he'd spoken to Mac about it he'd encouraged him to go, assuring him he'd be fine. So if Mac had faith in him Richie was sure he would be fine. Besides, Isla had practically begged him to go. They were meeting some of Lee's friends and Isla wanted someone to go with her so she wasn't stuck with her brothers friends all night.

Richie showered and packed a bag for overnight, fitting his sword into his bag. He made it downstairs just as Isla's car pulled onto the drive.

"Mac, I'm going," Richie called.

Mac appeared from the kitchen. "Have a good time," he said walking to the door with Richie.

"I will, try not to kill Ripley while I'm away."

Mac scoffed, "I'll try and stop her from killing me."

Richie laughed and stepped outside. Isla waved to Mac who waved back. Richie started to walk away and Mac pulled him back by his shirt.

"Do me a favour, scope out Holy Ground when you get there, just in case. And watch your head." Mac had done so well at acting blasé about the whole thing Richie was a little surprised he didn't manage to keep up the charade till he'd left.

"Anyone would think you were worried about me," he said grinning to diffuse some of the emotion in the air.

"Richie," Warning in the tone that Richie decided to ignore.

"Mac, I'll be fine, you said so yourself. But if it makes you feel better I'll find the nearest church when we get there. And I'll even ring you and let you know where it is."

Mac let Richie go. "You do that. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Mac," Richie dumped his bag in the boot and jumped in the car next to Isla. Lee was spread out across the backseat.

"Anyone would think he was worried about you," Isla echoed Richie's comments to Mac.

"Nah, he's just worried the cat will try and smother him in his sleep." Richie dismissed. To Isla and Lee, Mac and Richie were friends and business partners, nothing else. Not that they were anything else… But friends didn't tend to turn all parental and worry about a night out.

"If you say so," Isla said waving bye to Mac and turning the car back to the road.

"So, Richie, you ever been to Inverness?" Lee asked from the backseat. He shared the same blonde hair and green eyes that Isla had. There was no mistaking that these two were related.

"No," Richie answered. "Never been further north than Loch Ness."

Mac had driven them up to Loch Ness not long after their arrival. It was a beautiful Loch, but had no signs of any monsters roaming the shores or the depths. But it had been a peaceful day out, with stunning views.

"Wow," Isla said. "A city boy like you and you've managed to stay in the mountains and not visit the nearest concrete jungle. I'm impressed."

"I've been a bit busy since we arrived," Richie defended.

"I guess you have." Lee said. "And Mac doesn't seem overly bothered about seeing any more cities for a while."

That was certainly true. Mac had fitted back into life in the highlands, no matter how much it must have changed in the last two hundred and fifty years, and was exhibiting no desire to stray too far from Glenfinnan at this point.

"I guess he's enjoying being home more than he thought he would," Richie said. "And I guess I'm missing the city life a lot less than I thought I would."

"From New York to Glenfinnan. I know which I'd pick." Isla said.

Richie decided it was time to steer the conversation in another direction. New York was his place of birth according to his passport. He knew enough from Connor to pass as being from there to someone like Isla who had only visited once, but still, he didn't want to get too caught up in a conversation about his fabricated past.

"Yeah," Lee said, "You went to uni in England for three years and came home every holiday. You're a Highlander through and through sis."

"You plan on staying here forever then?" Richie asked, feeling a touch of jealousy that for her staying somewhere for life was an option.

"Well, I want to travel and see the world, but I think I'll always end up back here. It's my home. Don't you feel like that about New York?"

Richie shook his head. He didn't even feel like that about Seacouver… "It's a different sort of lifestyle there. I don't think I'm going to miss it." The stealing, the foster homes, feeling unwanted, not good enough, dying. Losing Tessa. He didn't think he'd miss it at all. But of course Isla and Lee didn't know any of that. It was the one good thing about starting over. He didn't have to be an ex thief foster kid.

"You talk like you don't plan on ever going back," Lee said.

Richie shrugged, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Who knows what the future holds. I'm not big on planning, that's Mac's territory. I'm just going with the flow right now."

"Joy of being eighteen," Isla said wistfully.

"Yeah, cos twenty three is soooo much older," Richie said rolling his eyes.

"People get expectation when you hit your twenties."

"People always have expectations," Richie said. "Doesn't mean we have to live up to them."

"Richie's right Isla," Lee agreed. "For tonight at least stop being sensible you. Be you at eighteen and have fun. We need to show Richie us Highlanders know how to party."

"You're just worried I'll embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Yes," Lee agreed. "But also it'd be nice to see you loosen up for the night."

"Fine," Isla, said. "You can drive home tomorrow and I'll let my hair down tonight like I used to."

"Deal," Lee agreed with a grin.

…

It took Richie ten minutes to unpack in his hotel room, then he slipped out, avoiding Isla and Lee, he didn't want them asking questions about his desire to locate holy ground… Thank fully there was a church only a few minutes from the hotel. As soon as Richie stepped through the gate he felt a change in the air. It happened anytime he was on any kind of holy ground. It was almost like a sense of peace and security. He knew he was safe from the outside world here.

Richie had asked Mac if everyone felt that when they were on Holy ground. Felt the difference, the safety and the tranquillity it offered. Mac had explained that sometimes that feeling alone kept some Immortals on Holy ground for a few lifetimes.

Richie walked slowly around the cemetery for a few minutes, breathing in the peace, before deciding he'd best head back to the hotel in case anyone had noticed he was missing. And he had to ring Mac and tell him he'd arrived and where the church was as he'd promised.

He was nearly at the gate when he felt the other Immortal. Knowing it wouldn't be Mac sent a shiver of fear down his spine, despite the safety of his location this was still going to be the first new Immortal he'd ever met. His eyes found the source after a few seconds searching.

"Richie Ryan," he introduced himself.

"Fia," she returned. "I'm just passing through." She had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, she looked mid twenties, but Richie knew that meant nothing. She was a good few inches shorter than he was, but there was something about her that told Richie she knew how to wield a sword.

She wasn't interested in fighting, Richie felt relief course through him, but tried not to show it. Her accent was odd, like a lot of Immortals Richie had met, they seemed to be a mish mash of a few different accents. It usually meant they were old. Very old. And she hadn't offered a second name. She was either too old to have one, infamous enough to not need one, or she just didn't want him to know it. He made a mental note to ask Joe when he got home.

Richie nodded to her. "I don't wanna fight," he assured her.

She smiled and he saw her stance relax. "Good, that would have been very inconvenient. I really am just passing through I only stopped to come and light a candle."

Richie returned the smile, grateful that his first time away from Mac didn't end in a challenge…

Fia turned her head slightly and looked at him curiously. "You're a young one aren't you?"

Richie shrugged, not willing to tell her he hadn't even taken a head yet in case she suddenly decided he was an easy kill and could detour from her plans.

"Age is a bit of an abstract concept for us isn't it?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I suppose it is. But you are definitely a young one. Oh you're right not to tell me," she said quickly as Richie opened his mouth to dispute her claim. "You obviously have a good teacher. But when you've been around as long as me you learn to recognise the signs."

"Yeah?" Richie raised his eyebrow. "So how old are you?"

"A lady never tells," Fia responded. Turning and heading towards the church. "But I didn't get to my age chasing after baby Immortals if that's worrying you. In my experience the teacher takes it personally when you go after their student."

"Good to know but I wasn't worried," Richie lied, following her to the door of the church.

She threw a smile over her shoulder. "Of course not. Consider it free advice then. Something to store away for future reference."

"What, that you don't like to have people after you for revenge?" Richie intentionally misunderstood.

Fia laughed. "Sure, why not. I wouldn't want my reputation tarnished."

"You have a reputation?"

"Live long enough and you get one, whether you want it or not. And I'd like mine to remain that I fight fair. You have to decide early on what you want to be Richie and then spend your life being who want to appear to be. I've spent a long time playing fair so I want people to say that when they speak of me."

"And they just speak of your first name?" Richie questioned.

Fia laughed lightly. "You're a cute one. My last name isn't important. I've had so many over the years. But I've always been Fia. Maybe one day you'll be old enough to introduce yourself as just Richie."

"Nah. My names too common. Fia's unusual…"

"It's just old," Fia dismissed.

"Like you?"

"Just like me." She agreed.

Richie smiled, then glanced at his watch. He really should get back to the hotel. If Isla and Lee had noticed he was missing they'd be curious what he'd been doing. And Mac was probably pacing in front of the phone waiting for it to ring…

"You have somewhere to be?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda do," he said reluctantly. It was nice to speak to another Immortal that wasn't Mac or one of Mac's friends, even if he didn't really know her.

"You should go then. I'm going to light a candle and be gone anyway. But maybe I'll look you up in a few years Richie Ryan. You make me smile and that doesn't happen often."

"You should definitely look me up then," Richie said walking backwards towards the church gate. "You have a beautiful smile, seems a shame to waste it."


	4. Ooops

A/N  I'm on holiday next week so I may have another update this Friday, but if not it'll be about a week and a half before I'm near a computer again.

Chapter Four

Richie didn't tell Mac about Fia. He fully intended to right until Mac answered the phone, but then he just hadn't mentioned it. No matter how calm Mac appeared Richie decided he wouldn't be if he knew Richie was in the same city as another Immortal and Mac was so far away. So Richie decided he'd just tell him tomorrow when he got home. No point in worrying him unnecessarily.

Thankfully Isla and Lee hadn't missed him. He'd got changed and joined them in the hotel bar. They were meeting Lee's friends later at the club.

"Wow." Was all he managed when he saw Isla. She looked amazing in a little black dress. It was something he could imagine Tessa would have worn. He pushed that thought aside – he didn't want to be in a maudlin mood on his first night out in months.

"You approve?" Isla asked blushing slightly at Richie's reaction.

"Definitely," Richie said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Lee cleared his throat noisily. "Please don't drool over my sister," he said to Richie. "It makes me uncomfortable."  
"Shut up Lee," Isla gave her brother a dirty look. "Get Richie a drink instead. What are you drinking?"

He had no idea… Isla was sipping a white wine, Lee was nursing a beer. Richie had no idea what he even liked. He'd barely drank before and hadn't registered that on this night in this city he could legally drink. He'd had a few beers at parties before he'd met Mac and Tessa, but he hadn't really paid attention to what it was. The point had never been to enjoy a drink it had always been to do what everyone else was doing. And of course Rachel had taught him the finer points of whisky drinking, but somehow that didn't seem right tonight.

"Uh, I'm not sure…" he said eventually. "I don't really drink…"

"Oh," Isla said, "You'd be underage back home wouldn't you?"

Richie nodded.

Lee looked positively excited. "Excellent. We can try different stuff and find out what you like."

Isla rolled her eyes," Oh aye, we can carry him back here at the end of the night between us can we?" She shook her head vetoing the idea.

"Well what do you suggest?" Lee demanded.

"Simple, pick a drink and stick to it, and then we'll have a taste test at mine when we're home."

"And if he picks one he hates?"

"Well he must have tried something before," Isla said.

Richie watched the exchange between the two. When they got going their accents tended to get stronger and at times Richie struggled to understand them. In the months he'd lived here he'd got used to deciphering the accent, but there was still the odd occasion, such as this, when he could still get lost.

"Guys, chill ok. I'll go pick something." Richie headed to the bar. After a few seconds of looking at all the different bottles behind the bar he felt Isla next to him.

"Sorry." She said. "We just like to argue about anything and everything."

"It's ok. It's actually kinda funny to watch," Richie said.

Isla shook her head. "He drives me mad."

"He's supposed to. He's you baby brother."

"Well I look forward to when he's not a baby anymore then."

"You may be waiting a while…"

"Don't I know it."

Richie smiled and turned back to the array of drinks behind the bar. "You really do look amazing you know."

Richie heard her shift next to him. "Thank you."

"You smell nice too," he glanced back to her.

She grinned. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself. I think tonight's going to be a good night. We just need to pick you a drink…"

…

It was more whisky and lemonades later than Richie cared to remember that he dragged himself and Isla back to the hotel. It was 2.30am and he couldn't wait to fall into bed… Lee was still out with his friends but Isla had had enough as well. She was a bottle and a half of wine down and had removed her shoes before they'd even left the club. She had walked for ten minutes before asking Richie for a piggy back the rest of the way. Richie had obliged and only set her down when they reached his room.

"Night cap?" Isla asked.

"Eurgh, I can't drink anymore…" Richie said struggling to get his key in the door. If only the damn lock would stop moving…

"Me either… "Isla said. "But I could murder a cuppa." She was leaning on his door and nearly fell into the room when Richie finally managed to get the key in the lock and the door sprang open.

Isla giggled as she managed to stop herself from falling by grabbing Richie's shirt.

"Ooops," Richie said giggling as well. "That was nearly bad…"

"Nearly doesn't count," Isla said releasing his shirt and skipping to the hostess tray in the room. Richie closed the door and dropped the key on the bedside table before collapsing fully clothed onto the bed.

"How do you have so much energy?" he demanded watching Isla dance to music only she could hear while switching on the kettle.

"I was carried back. You had to walk. A nice cup of PG tips will give you a second wind." Isla promised.

"I don't want a second wind. I want sleep."  
Isla frowned. "You can't sleep yet. I'm not tired."

"We left the club cos you were tired."

"Nu uh. We left cos you were tired and I didn't wanna stay without you." Isla corrected.

"Then why did I have to carry you back."

"Because my feet hurt," Isla said as if it was obvious.

"Cos girls wear silly shoes," Richie said looking at the shoes abandoned in the corner of his room.

"Girls wear pretty shoes," Isla said jumping onto the bed and then sinking to her knees next to him.

"That they can't walk in."

"But they are still pretty."  
"Ok, your impractical shoes that you can't walk in are very pretty," Richie gave in.

She smiled happily. "I'm glad you like my shoes."

Richie decided he was having a very strange conversation. But it seemed to be making Isla happy.

"Can I ask you something? Something really personal?" Isla asked.

"You can ask me anything. I just don't promise to answer." Richie said, worrying slightly at the seriousness of her tone.

"Ok," Isla lay down next to him, putting her head on his chest. "Are you in witness protection or something?"

Richie laughed, moving his arm so Isla wasn't crushing it under herself. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Why would I be in witness protection?"

"Because you and Mac are really secretive, you barely talk about your past, you always seem to know when each other is near, like you're hyper aware of each other, like something happened and you want to protect each other. And you do all this self defence training mixed in with fitness training like you have something to be scared of."

Richie realised that this was obviously something she had been thinking a lot about recently. It had just taken copious amounts of alcohol for her to air he suspicions. Richie was suddenly very aware that he too was drunk and therefore not thinking that clearly. He had to be careful how he answered her questions.

"I'm not in witness protection," he sighed. The best lies were ones routed in truth. They were the easiest ones to remember. "I don't talk about my past much because there isn't much to say. My childhood kinda sucked. I was an orphan and I got moved around a lot. Mac and I are close, that's why we're 'hyper aware' of each other. We lost someone close to us last year and that's why all the self defence stuff. Mac wants to make sure I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry." Isla mumbled into his chest. "I shouldn't have pried."

"S'ok. I'd rather you ask me than come up with weird theories."

"Witness protection was a reasonable theory. Not weird," Isla defended.

"If you say so," Richie said. The truth was so weird he didn't think anyone would ever guess it…

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Can I stop you?"

Isla seemed to take that as a yes. "The person you lost. Were you in love with her?"

Richie frowned." Why would you think that?"

"You seemed broken hearted when you first got here."

Richie let out a breath. "I wasn't in love with Tessa. She was Macs love. But she was the closest thing to a mom I ever had. So I did love her."

"But you were in love with someone," Isla twisted her head so she could look into Richie's eyes. "I recognise the broken hearted Rich. I loved someone when I was at uni. He broke my heart. I don't know when I'm supposed to get over him. I've been waiting a while. So I can tell you had someone…"

Looking into her bright green eyes Richie didn't want to lie to her. "Frankie," He said softly. It felt liberating to say her name. "I broke her heart though, not the other way round. And I still am in love with her." He admitted.

"I'm still in love with Kyle," She said sadly. "Love sucks."

Richie laughed. "I second that."

Isla smiled and put her head back on his chest. "You have beautiful eyes," she said "So blue."

Richie was stroking her hair, it was so soft. The weight of her head on his chest felt nice too. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Richie was very aware of her breathing, he could both hear and feel each intake of breath. After a few minutes Richie shifted, intending to roll Isla onto the other pillow and letting her sleep. As soon as he moved though Isla lifted her head to look at him.

"Thought you were asleep," he said returning her gaze.

She shook her head and then smiled ever so slightly. "I was thinking," she spoke softly.

"What about?" Richie matched her tone.

"You," and with that she kissed him.

For a second Richie didn't respond, but the he kissed her back, matching her intensity. At that moment nothing mattered except the two of them.

…..

As soon as Richie let himself into the house he knew he was in trouble – he just didn't know why. Mac was home but hadn't greeted him yet. Not a good sign. Richie was torn between heading upstairs to dump his bag and maybe sleep for an hour, and going to find Mac now. After another moments indecision he made for the stairs. He was too tired right now for a confrontation of any sort. When he reached the top of the stairs he glanced out the window I the hallway and saw mac in the back garden, practicing a Kata. Richie sighed. This was probably bad then…

He dropped his bag on to his bed next to Ripley, who regarded him with a sleepy eye when he stroked her head before she went back to sleep. Richie started emptying the contents of his bag. He placed his sword to one side first of all, again thankful that he hadn't had to face a challenge in Inverness, but at the same time a small part of his mind wondered if he was ready. He had been training with Mac for months now. He knew he was nowhere near good enough to beat Mac yet, but he also knew that Mac was a better swordsman than most.

He was trying to think what he could have done to piss Mac off and could only come up with one thing. He knew about Fia. Any normal person would have no way of knowing about a meeting a hundred miles away that didn't last even five minutes, but Mac wasn't a normal person was he? No, he had a watcher for a new best friend. And even though Joe hadn't gone anywhere, Fia would have had someone watching her too, who had probably compared notes with Joe, who had probably then run straight to Mac and told him about the meeting. Another reason Richie hated the idea of watchers.

Why couldn't he get away with anything since meeting Mac? In some ways it was nice that he cared enough to notice even the little things. In many ways it was irritating. Just every now and then it would be nice to be treated like an adult…

Coming to the decision to face Mac before letting his mind talk him into doing anything majorly stupid, Richie grabbed his sword and headed back down stairs. He stashed his sword in his coat by the door and headed for the back door. He leaned on the door frame and waited for Mac to notice him. It didn't take long. Mac merely glanced at him before continuing with the kata. For some reason that annoyed Richie more than the thought of watchers reporting back to Mac about him…

"You not gonna ask about my night?" Richie asked, then trying to get a reaction of some sort added. "Or did Joe already fill you in on all the gory details."

Mac continued for a few seconds then stopped. "What would Joe have to tell me?" he sounded as annoyed as Richie felt. Or how he had felt, until he'd had his suspicions confirmed. Now he was mad.

"That's a yes then," Richie snapped, pushing off the door frame. "And you don't get why I hate the idea of them? I have no privacy!"

"That's all you're worried about? That you can't get away with things now?" Mac demanded.

"What do I ever get away with Mac? Hell, what have I even done since we got here? I'm always with you or at work. I have one night out and I have people reporting back to you!"

"He wasn't reporting back to me," Mac said in what was supposed to be a calm voice, but to Richie he just sounded patronizing… "In fact he didn't tell me anything. I overheard him on the phone –"

"Oh, well that's fine then. So long as it was unintentional spying."

"There wouldn't have been anything to tell me if you hadn't been so careless!" Mac said his voice rising. Richie had always had the ability to break down the patience Mac had spent centuries obtaining.

"What? Going to Holy ground, like you told me too? Or following the rules like you taught me too? Gimme a break, it's not like I went looking for someone you know. She was just there."

"And the reason you didn't tell me about her when you rang?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"And tell me, when you knew there was another Immortal in Inverness did you take that into account when you were out?" Mac's eyebrows were raised and his hands were on his hips.

"What do you mean?" Richie asked confused.

"When you went out where was your sword?"

Richie didn't answer immediately because his sword had been in the hotel. There was no way he could have taken it with him and not had someone notice it…

"That's what I thought," Mac said stepping passed Richie into the house.

Momentarily deflated from having done something wrong that he couldn't argue Richie remained quiet. Mac however seemed to be on a roll.

"And knowing that there was another Immortal about and you didn't have your sword, and you had friends with you did you make sure you were able to take care of them and yourself if she had come looking for you later on?"

He was asking if Richie had been drinking. And as much as Richie hated to admit it, he might have a point…

"Why would she come looking for me? She was only passing through." Richie felt somewhat deflated now.

"Was she? Because she followed you back to your hotel. Just because she doesn't say straight out she wants to fight you doesn't mean you can let your guard down Richie. I know I taught you better than that."

Richie was surprised to say the least she'd followed him. He hadn't felt her so she must have stayed well back. And he still believed she wasn't interested in a challenge, which made her actions all the stranger.

"Maybe it's time you started trusting my judgement Mac. Especially when it comes to myself." Richie said finally.

"That would be a whole lot easier if you didn't make such bad decisions all the time."

"I don't make bad decisions. I just make ones that are different than the ones you would make. That doesn't make them wrong!" Richie said angrily. At some point Mac was going to have to realise that he wasn't a kid.

"It doesn't make them right either," Mac said getting some water. His tone was dismissive, indicating he thought the conversation was over.

For some reason the fact that Mac obviously thought Richie would just accept that made him angrier than anything else.

"Maybe I want to be able to make some bad decisions without it being the end of the world. Maybe I want to be able to live my life without having to tell you every tiny detail the second it happens. Maybe I'm sick of you treating me like some damn project that has be perfect all the time."

"I have never said you have to be perfect Richie, I just want you to think before you act," Mac said. He now sounded perfectly calm and in control, leaning against the sink sipping his water. Which frustrated Richie even more.

"I do think. But I'm not you Mac."  
"I don't want you to be me -"

"Yes you do!" Richie interrupted him. "You want me to think like you, act like you, be just like you. Well, newsflash, I can't do it, I've tried, but I can't be anyone but me. Bad decisions and all. And maybe it's not me that's the problem here, maybe your expectations are just too unrealistic if you expect me not to screw up. Cos I do screw up, it's what I do and you knew that when you met me so trying to change me now isn't gonna work. Just cos we invented me a whole new backstory doesn't change the real one. You're still stuck with the real me, whether you like him or not."

With that Richie exited the kitchen at speed. He ignored Mac calling his name and would have left the house without another word if Mac hadn't been right behind him. Grabbing his coat that hid his sword inside Richie headed to the front door.

"Richie, running away before we've sorted this out won't help."

"I'll be back in a bit," Richie said without turning back. "I need some time alone. If you get worried I'm sure Joe will be able to fill you in on my location"

He had no idea where he was heading, but he had to clear his head and that wasn't going to happen with company…


	5. Sorry

Chapter five

"I don't know how I let the conversation get away from me." Duncan sipped his scotch, periodically looking to the clock on the wall and noting with distress Richie had now been gone for five hours.

Joe sat himself in the chair opposite Duncan and took a sip of his own drink. "Do you really want me to tell you what I think?"

"Of course," Duncan said a little irritably. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I think it got away from you because you forgot who you were talking to." Joe said simply.

"That's ridiculous. Of course I didn't forget it was Richie."

"No, you just forgot what he's like," Joe said.

"I don't understand what you're saying Joe," Duncan said shaking his head.

Joe took a deep breath. "I'm saying you've got too used to the Richie you've had since you got here. And that's not the real Richie."

Duncan frowned. "I'm still not following you."

"This Richie is the one that lost his life, his girlfriend, Tessa. This is Richie that needs you like he's never needed you before because he has literally no one else now. You've become his teacher in the most important stage of his new life – the beginning. So he has fitted into the role of student, taken it on and excelled at it."

Duncan frowned more deeply. "He still acts like himself Joe. He still argues with me, still eats me out of house and home, still chases the girls…"

Joe shrugged. "He chases girls half heartedly – apart from last night he hasn't socialised with anyone unless you were there. He argues but you always win. Even when it came to me. He hates the essence of what I do yet he let you give me a key and puts up with me being around. As for the eating – well as you said he is still Richie and he trains hard enough to need to eat that much."

"So you're saying I expected Richie to just give in and admit I was right?"

Joe nodded. "In a nutshell. It's what he's been doing."

"So why today? Why did he push back today?"

"Ah well…"Joe paused. "Maybe there was something else that happened last night…"

"What?" Duncan demanded.

"Normal teenage things Mac." Joe said vaguely. "Remember he is only nineteen no matter how adult he seems to think he is. And he may be Immortal, but he still needs his friend sometimes." He added pointedly.

"I'm still his friend," Duncan protested. "I just want to make sure he survives!"

"I know that. You know that. Richie probably knows that, he's a bright kid. But he's a kid with a difficult past. And your roles changed overnight. If Tessa was still here it wouldn't be so difficult to adapt, he'd still have someone who knew all his secrets that wasn't also his teacher. But he only has you. And you're his teacher Mac. The person who moved his entire life just so you could stay with him and teach him to be Immortal. I'd say that's a big debt he owes you…"

"Richie knows he doesn't owe me anything," Duncan argued. "And he knows I'm his friend as well as his teacher."

"Does he?" Joe asked. " I'm sure he knows he doesn't have to pay back Mac his friend with anything but his friendship. But Mac his teacher… He has to be the best to live up to your expectations. He can't disappoint you."

"That's ridiculous –" Duncan started then stopped. What if Joe was right? He knew he was more than happy with Richie's progress, he was as natural with a sword as one could be when born into the twentieth century. He worked hard at improving his stamina, he never complained about the hard work he had to put in and Duncan knew he often practised when on his own to improve on problem areas. He was a joy to teach, listening to instruction and working on whatever Duncan told him to. He had to know Duncan was pleased with him. After every practice they ran through the good and the bad, Duncan praised him often…

But there was always a negative with every bit of praise, a little voice joined in Duncan's musings. He struggled to recall if he had actually told Richie that he was impressed with him without going into areas for improvement. He was startled to realise he couldn't think of a single time…

"We barely talk," Duncan realised. "We talk about his training. And the centre. And the damn cat, but we don't just talk anymore. We always have an agenda." Duncan swore and stood up, pacing in front of Joe. "How have I not noticed how far apart we've become?"

"Your last student," Joe said calmly.

"What about her?" Duncan asked, irritated Joe was going off on a tangent.

"Did you love them?"

"I cared about them, you always do," Duncan said dismissively.

"And how long did they stay with you?"

"Three months, but you already know that, I'm sure she's in my file."

"She is," Joe acknowledged. "You know she died, about ten years ago?"

"I was at her funeral." Duncan stated. "What's your point Joe?"

"Who killed her?"

"I don't know," Duncan snapped. "I hadn't heard from her for a long time."

"You've been training Richie for three months. He lived with you nearly two years before that. You don't care about him, you love him. If he was dead you'd hunt down whoever did it. Would you have lost touch for that long that you wouldn't be able to trace his steps?"

Duncan stopped in front of Joe, finally understanding what he was saying. "I'm trying to treat him like my other students. But he's nothing like them. _We _are nothing like them."

"No, you aren't. You broke your pattern and you don't know how to teach him without resorting to it. The two sides of you are clashing."

"And he hasn't said anything because he's relying on me to learn how to stay alive. My expectations of him are so high because I want him to learn more than anyone else I've ever had. But he doesn't know that because I haven't explained."

"Add a healthy dose of teenage hormone and you have yourself a ticking time bomb waiting to go off."  
"I should have realised…"

Joe laughed. "It's been a long time since you were his age. A very long time. It's been a while for me too, but at least I was born in the same century. You are allowed to make a few mistakes too you know."

"Not with Richie," Duncan said tightly.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this. But you have, and you will again. Not least because he's an opinionated young man and he is going to make his own way in this world, in his own way no matter how much you try and point him in the right direction he will still go wherever he wants to eventually."

Duncan sighed. "I don't have to like it though."

"No, you just have to deal with it. Richie's still a kid, but he's survived more than most. He'll be ok."

"He'd disagree with you that he's a kid."

"Kids always do." Joe shrugged. "All you have to do is relax a bit. Trust Richie to look after himself. And when he screws up make sure he knows he can always come home. How many times did you have run to Connor those first few years?"

"More times than I like to admit…"

"So tell Richie about some of your rash decisions and prove to him you're human. Then tell him not to be so damn stupid reckless in future. He'll accept the lecture a lot better when he doesn't think it's coming from a disappointed teacher, but from a concerned friend."

"I'll try that Joe."

With a satisfied nod Joe stood from his chair. "Sometimes it's a good idea to let people have some time on their own. Other times it's a good idea to hunt them down."

"Thank you Joe. I mean it." Duncan said seriously.

"I know you do. I'm going to get going. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

…

Richie had walked for an hour through the woods surrounding the cottage. He'd spent enough time out here since they'd arrived to be able to find his way around without fear of getting lost. He'd stopped being angry about ten minutes after leaving. He knew Mac was right, wasn't he always? But Richie decided he was definitely being unfair too. He'd been stupid to dismiss the danger from another Immortal so quickly and completely, he realised that. But he couldn't help but think that Mac's attitude was more down to the fact that Richie hadn't told him than anything else he'd actually done or not done…

He didn't want to go home straight away. Truth be told he wasn't in the mood for another argument and he didn't see it ending any other way unless he was prepared to admit he was a hundred percent wrong and Mac was a hundred percent right. And he just didn't feel that was true.

He didn't know what else to do so he just kept walking for a while. He had a lot on his mind today. Guilt was the foremost emotion. Guilt because of spending the night with Isla. He felt as if he'd cheated on Frankie, which was ridiculous. She thought he was dead. That pretty much ended their relationship, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. But he still loved her. He didn't feel all that free. And while Isla showed absolutely no interest in a relationship, and she'd started everything, he felt they'd overstepped some boundary there. It had felt that morning when he'd woken up with Isla, who didn't seem that fazed by the situation at all. She'd seemed more concerned with the pounding in her head than anything else… It appeared their friendship had survived unscathed.

Making a decision, Richie changed direction and headed for the road. It was too far to walk into Fort William, so he instead headed for the nearest payphone. He dialled Isla's number. She picked up after a four rings.

"Hello?"

"Isla. Hi. It's Richie." He said into the received.

"Hi," Isla responded. "You ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Um. I was just wondering if I could come see you?"

A brief pause. "Of course. You sound all serious."

Richie laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to propose or anything. I just wanted to talk to someone. I kinda had a fight with Mac…"

"Oh. Want me to come get you?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

"You at home?"

"Er, not quite…" He gave her directions and replaced the receiver. Half an hour later Isla pulled the car up next him. He got in and ignored her concerned look.

"You really ok?" she asked as she pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like arguing with Mac." Richie said not meeting her eyes.

"Uh huh," She said disbelievingly. "So you thought being at my house would help you sort it out?"

"Yeah, it gives us both a time out."

"And that's why I'm picking you up this far from home?"

"Yes. I walked away before I said something really stupid. And I don't want to go home yet."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Isla shrugged. "It might help."

Richie managed a smile. He'd love to tell her the man teaching him how to take heads before other Immortals took his, fighting over some mystical, elusive 'prize' was being unreasonable. But he didn't think that would go down well.

"Honestly, I'm fine," he said instead. "I just needed some time. So thanks for coming and picking me up."

"That's cool. What are friends for?"

There was silence for a few minutes, Richie lost in his own thoughts when Isla spoke again.

"We are still friends right?"

Richie looked at her confused. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

Isla shrugged looking uncomfortable. "Cos of last night. I was a bit drunk and, well, I'm not sorry, but I want to make sure we're ok and still friends. And that it won't be all weird now."

"It took two," Richie said, "and we are definitely still friends. So don't go getting weird on me."

Isla smiled brightly. "Good. In that case you can help me make dinner and I'll take you home afterwards."

…..

Of course Mac came looking for him. As soon as Richie felt another Immortal he knew it would be Mac. He felt himself tense unconsciously, but thankfully Isla didn't notice – she noticed too much already they they seemed to sense each other. When the door knocked and Isla went to answer it he was unsurprised to hear Mac's voice asking if he was there.

Grabbing his coat he headed for the door. Mac would already know he was there and Isla didn't deserve to be put in a difficult position.

"Yeah I'm here," he called before reaching the door. Mac didn't look confrontational so maybe this wouldn't result in an argument.

Isla turned to face him and smiled reassuringly. He returned the smile

"Thanks for dinner," he said. "See you at work tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she returned. "Bye Mac."

"Bye Isla." Mac followed Richie who headed straight for the car.

Richie climbed into the passenger seat without a word, deciding to let Mac take the lead.

"I expected more of an argument to get you home," Mac said pulling away.

Richie shrugged. "I'm not in the mood to fight. And I don't want anyone stuck in the middle of us."

"I don't want to fight either," Mac said.

"Well good." Richie replied as they lapsed back into silence. They didn't speak again until they arrived home. Richie jumped out the car and went straight inside. Ripley was prowling the kitchen so he gave her some chicken from the fridge, listening to her contented purrs as she attacked the chicken with vigour.

"You spoil her," Mac said. Richie looked up, but noted the small smile on Mac's lips.

He shrugged in response. "She deserves it."

"Richie," Mac began and stopped.

"What?" Richie prompted.

"I'm sorry."

Richie was frozen in place for a minute. Mac apologizing to him…

"You're sorry?" Richie repeated. "Even though you were right?"

He'd had plenty of time to realise that Mac _was_ right, he'd really known it from the start, but he hadn't wanted to let it just be another Mac was right and he was wrong earlier. Especially the way Mac had been so dismissive…

Mac actually laughed. "You think I was right yet you argued your point?"

Richie just shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about that anyway. Well, not exactly."

"You're confusing me." Richie said dropping onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"I realised something after you left. With a little help." Mac said sitting next to him.

Richie raised his eyebrows. "You mean Joe. You actually talked about me to Joe." Riche didn't know whether to be mad or not. Mac knew how he felt about Joe…

"I know you won't be happy about that, but I'm trying to explain something to you and I don't want to miss anything out."

"Don't worry, it'll be in my chronicle…" Richie muttered.

"You know, one day, when there's only one Immortal left, those Chronicles will be the only thing left of us."

"Yeah, and mine will be so exciting," Richie said irritably. "Richie, in trouble with Mac again…"

"And that brings me back to my point. Joe made me realise I was being unfair to you."

"What? That's ridiculous Mac. You've never been unfair to me." He'd uprooted his entire life for him, if nothing else that had to prove he put Richie first. Sure he could be annoying the way he always had to be right, but then he usually was.

"Not in the ways you're thinking." Mac assured him. "In the way I've been acting sine we got here. The way I've treated you."

"You're confusing me again. What's wrong with how you've been treating me. Apart from killing me on a semi regular basis?"

Mac ignored the last. "I've been trying to treat you like my student."

"I am your student."

"Yes, but you aren't just my student. I have a pattern, a plan for how I train every student I've ever had. And I was trying to fit you into that pattern. And you don't fit…"

"If this is your apology it sucks," Richie cut in.

Mac chuckled. "I mean that you are my friend first Richie. I took you in originally because of what you might become. But you must know by now that that wasn't the case for long. You stayed because we became a family. Because we cared about each other. I have never taught someone I cared about more than myself. So I'm hard on you because I want you to be the best. I want you to live. My expectations of you are monumentally high, because it has to match my hope for you, which is unfair. You deserve to be able to make the odd bad decision without it being the end of the world."

Richie was silent for a minute before asking. "So I can be stupid now and you won't get on my case?"

"Hardly," Mac scoffed. "I'll be just as bad. But you deserve to know why."

Richie smiled. "I'm sorry too Mac. I guess I just didn't think."

"Nothing new there then.."

"Maaac," Richie stood up, fully intending to go upstairs and sleep. It wasn't late, but he was exhausted.

"Rich?" Mac's voice stopped him before he left the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"You know you can always come to me don't you. No matter what the problem is?" he was so serious Richie wondered if there was something on his mind.

"Of course I know," Richie felt embarrassed by the intensity of the stare. "You've proved it to me enough times. So chill a bit ok? You're starting to worry me."

"I don't mean to worry you. I think the idea of you meeting an Immortal at all, yet alone one that old –"

"How old?" Richie demanded. "She wouldn't tell me. She just wanted to go light her candle or whatever."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Fia Carrara, which is the oldest name we have for her, but Joe thinks she may have had a few before that one even, is estimated to be around the two thousand mark. No one knows exactly. Apparently she doesn't share much with people she meets."

"Wow, she makes you look young," Richie mused.

"Yes, thanks for that Richie." Mac said. "I'm trying to be serious here."

Richie grinned "I know. I'm sorry. Look, Mac, I get you worry about me and you wish I was more sensible sometimes, but you're kinda stuck with me as I am."

"I don't want to change you Rich, no matter what changes we may have made to come here, whatever backstories we may have concocted I don't want you to change who you are. I just want to keep you alive."

"When my times up Mac it'll just be up. Nothing either of us can do about that. I'm not going to be the last at any rate."

"Why not? You're good Rich." Unconsciously Mac had stepped closer to Richie a the last comment and was staring with ferocious intensity. It made Richie very uncomfortable.

Richie shrugged uncomfortably. "You know one of the few benefits to living forever is friends like you. And Connor. And even Amanda. It makes up for the ones I'm gonna lose along the way. If I'm the last then who would I have left? I don't think it's worth it. Besides, I'll never be better than you and I would never take your head, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Richie, we don't know what happens at the end –"

"Except that 'there can be only one?' Whats the point of living forever without the people you love?" Richie shrugged trying a smile on Mac. He didn't get a response. "Look, I don't plan on building myself a guillotine or anything, I just don't want to be the last. I want you to be the last. Besides, what if it's just me and you left? I'm not gonna take your head, I just told you that so what happens then?"

"Do you think I could take yours?" Mac asked shock evident in his voice.

"I didn't mean that!" Riche said, fighting to maintain eye contact with the amount of emotion he saw there. "God Mac, I know I can trust you. And I do with my life, my head, my everything. You're the only person I can honestly say knows all my secrets, or at least the ones that matter," he amended, there were plenty of things in his past Mac didn't know and he wasn't about to tell him. "And you're still here. I'm not saying you could just kill me, I'm just saying I know I could never take your head. I'd rather die."

Mac broke eye contact first. He turned away and walked to the back door, one hand rubbing his face, the other perched on his hip.

Richie watched at a loss for what to say.

"Mac?" he tried tentatively after a few minutes passed.

Mac took a deep breath and turned back to Richie. "I have killed friends in the past, never out of choice. Sometimes because they had started doing terrible things, threatening or hurting innocent people. Every time we take a life Richie we take them into ourselves, but every time we lose someone we care about we lose some of our selves too. You have to weigh up what's more important, what you'll gain against what you'll lose. And remember that when you're the one responsible for them no longer being here you lose a little bit more. I could never take your head Richie. Even if there was only you and I left, I couldn't do it."

Richie believed him, but didn't know how to say it so that Mac would believe him.

"I guess we'd never find out what the prize was then. But I think I could live with that." He shrugged. "We don't know who even made up these rules anyway, so who says we have to believe them?"

"As long as you follow the others," Mac said sounding blessedly normal. "Other Immortals don't take kindly to the cheating kind."

"Yeah, yeah, reputations important." Richie agreed.

Mac looked at him a little oddly for a brief pause, then the look was gone.

….


	6. The first

Chapter six

"Mac, look, sun!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's hardly the first time you've seen the sun since we arrived," he said following Richie's voice into the kitchen.

"I know. There was sun for like three or four times that first week in October that we were here. Then it went into hibernation or something and we haven't seen it since. Until today." Richie was bouncing up and down ever so slightly by the window, ignoring Ripley who was weaving herself around his ankles.

"It was winter," Duncan pointed out.

"Uh huh. A long and dark one." Richie agreed.

Shaking his head Duncan leaned around Richie and looked out the window. Richie was right, the sun was rising into a perfectly cloudless sky. Which gave him an idea…

"How do you fancy doing something a little different today?" he asked.

Richie glanced round. "Different?"

Duncan nodded.

Richie shrugged. "Sure, why not? What you thinking?"

An hour later they were stood at the bottom of Ben Nevis looking up at the path ahead of them.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous to climb this mountain in the winter.." Richie said eyeing the twisting path dubiously.

Duncan shrugged. "The suns out," and he started walking.

Richie hurried to catch up with him. "It's still freezing."

Duncan shrugged. "It's still March. Walk and you'll warm up."

"And if it suddenly gets cloudy? You said you can't see the path in cloud and people fall off and stuff."

"You can't and they do. But you are going to follow my lead and be careful. If cloud comes down, we can always turn round. The path's clear enough until you get near the summit."

"Ok," Richie was temporarily placated. He followed for a few more seconds before asking. "So how far is it to the summit?

"Time or distance?"

"Both."

"It's about ten and a half miles along the path, and as for how long it takes depends on the walker…"

Richie frowned. "Well, what's the average time?"

"About seven hours."

Richie nodded. "Ok. So, what's the quickest someone's done it?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Wow. You have a time in mind?" Richie sounded slightly worried.

Duncan smiled. "Down before dark will be fine."

"Ok, cool. Can do that. Probably. Erm Mac? When does it get dark?"

!

"Can't you just kill me and put me out my misery?" Richie whined and not for the first time.

"You know, mortals less fit than you climb that mountain every day and complain less," Duncan observed.

"Why anyone would choose to torture themselves that way is beyond me."

Duncan decided not to get into that discussion right now with Richie as tired and achy as he was.

"You telling me you don't think it was worth it?" he asked mildly, remembering the awe Richie had displayed when he'd seen the view from the top of Ben Nevis. They could see for miles and Richie had been momentarily speechless. Which said a lot for the view…

"Ok, so the walk up was fine," Richie agreed, "And I admit the view was breath taking. But seriously Mac, the descent was like a little slice of hell here on Earth."

They were in the car on their way home. Richie had more collapsed into the car rather than got in and was sitting with his head against the head rest, eyes closed. He looked like he was considering taking up permanent residence there.

"It's not fun coming down I agree, but we did it in six hours, which I think is quite impressive."

Richie cracked one eye open and regarded Duncan critically. "That I'm not dead is impressive."

Duncan chuckled. "I did worry you might actually try and throw yourself off the side when we got to the Loch…"

"Considered it." Richie interrupted. "But I was worried the fall wouldn't kill me. I shoulda just took a swan dive off the north face while we still at the top."

"Would you have preferred to spar today?"

Richie sighed and didn't answer.

"Was that a yes?" Duncan asked.

"No, that was a 'can't I just complain about stuff for a bit longer, maybe overdoes on some painkillers, and then admit I had a good time?' "

Duncan smiled. "Assuming we have painkillers in the house, sure."

Richie groaned. "Can we stop and get some?"

"Joe would probably have some."

"Then I vote we go to Joe's."

Duncan smiled despite himself. Ever since Joe had agreed to help with the cat if the need arose Richie had positively thawed to the man. They were far from best friends, but Richie had actually been nice to him on more than one occasion of late. It was progress he was willing to take.

"How about we go home first, I'll drop you off, you can get into a hot bath which will help with your aches and I'll go to Joe's."

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

!

Richie wasn't concerned for quite a while about the length of time Mac was gone. He'd expected him to take his time, probably have a drink with Joe before heading home. Which was fine with Richie. He felt he owed Joe. Not for agreeing to look after Ripley, who was curled up in the sink while Richie soaked in the bath, but for talking to Mac after their last argument. Admittedly at first Richie hadn't been happy that Mac had found out about his meeting with an Immortal from the watcher, however unintentionally. But after that Mac seemed to chill out a bit. He was less intense in a lot of ways. He still made Richie train damn hard, but that was fine, Richie kind of liked his head where it was, but he'd relaxed when they weren't training. And had started suggesting things like today. Sure trekking ten miles up and down a mountain was bound to be good for his stamina or whatever, but Richie knew it was more of a bonding exercise. Something that wasn't specifically aimed at keeping him alive, but something they could do together. And ok, he moaned a bit after, but Mac knew he appreciated these trips together. He just wasn't that good at expressing it. Which Mac knew too.

But by the time Richie was dressed and downstairs with no sign of Mac he was decidedly worried. Looking at the clock in the lounge he saw Mac had been gone for an hour and a half. That seemed a long time.

Richie picked up the phone and dialled Joe's number. If Mac was still there fine, Mac would probably tease him for worrying, but Richie could live with that…

"Mac?!"

Joe's worried voice answered the phone and was not the reassurance Richie was looking for…

"No Joe, it's Richie. Where's Mac?"

Richie heard Joe swear.

"Look kid, I'm sure he's fine –"

"Joe. Where is he?" Richie interrupted.

"There was a challenge." Joe said.

Richie breathed. He'd been expecting it. And Mac had challenges before and always won. This time wouldn't be any different.

"When?"

A long pause.

"Joe? When was Mac challenged?" Richie repeated, determined to be answered.

Joe sighed. "It was a few minutes after he arrived."

Over an hour. Not unheard of for Mac to fight for that long, but not entirely usual either…

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"Is the other guy any good?"

"He's not that old, but he has a few Quickening's to his name. But Mac is better than him. No doubt about it."

"And that's why he's been gone so long…" Richie muttered more to himself than Joe. And at that point he felt an approaching Immortal. "Hold on Joe, someone's here…"

Richie looked out onto the dark driveway and saw the source. It wasn't Mac.

Richie's stomach dropped. Maybe there was more than one of them... He hoped.

"Joe, I gotta go."

"Richie wait, is there another Immortal there?"

Joe's urgent voice seemed miles away as Richie's eyes met those of the Immortal outside. Richie appraised him, ignored the cocky grin the man was wearing, that was meant to make him look confident, but Richie had done the same every time he was arrested and it had meant nothing. Bravado didn't indicate how good he could be. He was taller and broader than Richie, but so was Mac and Richie could disarm him now…

"Richie? Richie?"

"I'll call you later Joe," Richie said and disconnected the phone. He picked up his sword and headed outside.

"Dylan Abrams," the man introduced with a slight nod of his head.

"Richie Ryan."

Abrams tilted his head slightly, obviously appraising Richie now. "You know, after meeting your teacher I would have thought you'd be…" he paused as if looking for the right word. "I don't know. More. At least a small challenge would have been nice. Oh well."

He took up a guard position which Richie copied trying not to think on what he was saying. Mac had warned him some opponents tried to put you off with trash talk. And if they did they usually weren't very good.

Richie pushed the thought of Mac out of his head. If he was dead and this man had his Quickening then Richie fully intended to win, to both avenge Mac and to ensure Mac's Quickening wasn't stuck spending eternity with this guy. He also tried to push away the thoughts of the lingering aches and pains in his arms and legs.

Abrams attacked first, pushing Richie onto the defensive. It didn't take long for Richie to decide that Abrams was strong and massively overconfident. Richie allowed him to push him back towards the woods surrounding the house. It was nearly pitch black and Richie knew in the tree's they would have difficulty seeing, giving Richie the advantage because he'd run through there so many times.

Richie continued to let Abrams think he was in control until they were enveloped in almost total darkness. By then it was too late for Abrams to try and relocate the fight because Richie decided the time had come for the offensive. Richie blocked a cut and thrust back coming body to body with Abrams. Realising this was not the best form of attack on someone stronger than him, Richie disengaged quickly and rolled away, coming up to his feet and parrying the descending blow. Richie pushed Abrams away and starting slicing and slashing with purpose. Abrams miss-stepped on the uneven ground, his sword swinging wildly and managing to bite into Richie's left arm. Richie barely felt the cut and pressed his advantage.

Abrams by now had realised his mistake in letting Richie fall back to this location. But it was far too late. Trying to block one of Richie's thrusts Abrams slipped on a tree root and fell forward straight onto Richie's sword.

Richie looked at the man struggling to remove the sword from his chest. He knew he had lost. Richie pushed Abrams off his sword and onto the floor. The man was dying, that much was obvious. The wound was serious.

Richie knew what he had to do now. It was part of who he was now but he found that didn't make it any easier. He was about to end someone's life. The fact that this fight wasn't his choice and Abrams wouldn't have hesitated didn't help.

Richie breathed. This man might have killed Mac. And he would have killed him.

This was who he was now…

He swung his sword.

!


	7. To go or not to go

Chapter seven

Richie staggered more than walked out of the woods onto the driveway. The wound to his arm was still bleeding sluggishly as his body tried to repair itself. Richie wasn't focused on that though, his brain was still trying to assimilate the many new memories and experiences that didn't belong to him. Still it gave him something other than Mac to focus on…

"Richie!"

Speaking of Mac…

Relief flooded through Richie when he saw Mac rushing towards him, closely followed by Joe.

"Are you ok?" Mac had hold of his arms and seemed to be trying to look into his soul his gaze was that intense.

"Doing better than the other guy," Richie answered with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," Mac said with evident relief in his voice. Then his eyes fixed on the blood on Richie's arm. "You're hurt," he accused.

Richie glanced at his arm. The sleeve of his shirt was soaked with blood. It made it look worse than it was.

"Hey, I'll live." Richie shrugged. Then added hastily when he saw Mac's expression darken. "It's not as bad as it looks. Almost healed. You ok?"

Mac looked taken aback by the question. "Me? I'm fine."

"So how come this guy made it to me if he challenged you?"

"Ah," Mac said in understanding. "There was two of them. Teacher and student. I think you were supposed to be the students first Quickening." Mac explained.

"Nice. Guess he thought I was an easy target." Richie felt himself sway slightly and tried to right himself. He felt Mac's grip on him tighten.

"Let's get inside," he said leading Richie towards the house. Richie allowed himself to be carried by Mac's momentum. He was too tired to even contemplate arguing anyway. Mac stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Richie as if he was assessing him.

"What?" Richie asked.

"Just wondering if you're up to a shower." Mac said, still looking with such an intensity Richie started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure," he answered wearily. Truthfully he felt bone tired and part of him just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for a week, or at least until the new voices in his head quietened down. He hadn't realised taking a Quickening would be like this. He still felt like himself but at the same time he couldn't deny that he knew things now he hadn't an hour ago, and he didn't quite know how to catalogue them in his mind.

He made for the bottom step before Mac gently caught his arm.

"Maybe we'll just get you cleaned up for now. You can have a shower in the morning."

Richie met his eyes and saw understanding there. If Richie had any plans to try and convince Mac he felt better than he did they fled at that point.

"Thanks Mac." He said simply and allowed himself to be led into the kitchen where Mac pressed himself into one of the chairs.

Joe it seemed had been busying himself in the kitchen and presented Richie with a cup of steaming tea.

"Thanks Joe," Richie said, wrapping his fingers around the cup.

"No problem Kid," Joe said with a smile. "You scared the hell out of me you know?"

"I did?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, running off to face an unknown Immortal like that…"

Richie shrugged. "It's what we do…"

"I know. I guess I never cared about people I was watching before though."

Richie looked at Joe, surprised. Sure Richie was starting to like the guy, even if he did dislike his line of work, but that didn't mean he expect Joe to care about him. He assumed Joe just tried so hard because he liked Mac.

"And you don't have to take every fight that presents itself Richie," Mac said from the sink where he was running warm water into a bowl.

That made Richie's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh right Mac. I shoulda just locked the doors I suppose and hoped he'd go away? Be serious Mac. Besides, for all I knew he'd killed you. You think I'm gonna just let that go?"

"Losing your head for me will achieve nothing," Mac said calmly, bringing the bowl over. "Take the shirt off," he instructed.

Doing as he was told Richie peeled the shirt off, glaring at Mac while he did it. "What's the point of all this training if you don't think I can actually beat anyone?" Richie demanded.

"I know you're good Richie," Mac said starting to clean the blood off Richie's arm. "I have no concerns about your ability as a swordsman, well, no more than you obviously have about me," he said with a smile, referring to Richie's fear that Mac might have lost his challenge. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Especially if you thought I might be dead, we both know you can be easily distracted."

"Not when it matters," Richie said darkly. He was feeling somewhat placated but not entirely.

"No?" Mac asked nodding at Richie's arm – the cut was almost completely healed now, but there was still blood everywhere, indicating how serious a wound it had been. "A mortal man would probably have died from that without medical attention."

"Yeah, well I'm not mortal. If I was the problem wouldn't have arose would it?" Richie said irritably. "He underestimated me and now he's a whole head shorter for it."

"How did he get through your defences?"

"Is this a debrief or something? Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"I'm just curious." Mac said. "Defensively you are excellent. I struggle to get through and I know your style. You usually only make mistakes when you get tired. Or distracted."

"Well you didn't teach me how to defend against a sword out of control cos the one wielding it is falling over." Richie said taking the towel from Mac and drying his arm.

"He fell over?" Mac repeated.

"Uh huh. Mis-stepped. He shouldn't have let me pick where the fight happened."

"He let you pick?" Joe asked a quizzical look on his face.

"Well sorta." Richie shrugged. "I let him push me back until we were on shady ground for him and then I went on the offensive. By then he couldn't really see me and was so overconfident he wasn't expecting me to put up much of a fight."

"I'm impressed Richie." Mac said.

"Good," Richie felt like he might asleep any minute right here at the kitchen table. Between the Quickening, the blood loss and the mountain he was beat. "Does that mean I can go to bed now…"

!

Richie wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep for but it didn't feel anywhere near long enough. Ripley was purring away on the pillow next to his head – he thought she was what had probably woken him up, she was purring that loudly. Prying an eye open Richie saw it was still dark outside. Definitely hadn't been asleep long enough. He glanced at the clock at his bedside and saw it was only 11.30. He'd been asleep maybe an hour. Richie groaned. Now he was awake he had to go to the bathroom. But he really didn't want to get up.

"This is your fault," he grumbled to the cat, who didn't even bother opening her eyes to regard him as he stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. He didn't bother turning on the lights, his eyes were barely open so they wouldn't help anyway.

On the way back to his room Richie paused at the top of the stairs, noticing that the glow of lights were showing under the living room door. Richie assumed Mac was still up and took another step to his room when he heard Joe's voice. Strange that he was still here. Richie took another step towards his door but halted once more when he heard his name.

He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop – no good ever came of it, but still, he found himself curious as to what they were saying about him.

"So, will you send Richie away now?" Joe was asking.

Richie found himself disliking the man again. How could he ask that? Richie hadn't done anything wrong, why would Mac kick him out? It was a stupid question…

"I should," Richie stopped breathing when he heard the reply from Mac. How could he say that?

"He has taken his first head now." Joe said so softly Richie almost missed it.

"I know. I thought I'd have more time. I thought I could keep them away from us longer out here."

"You've taught him well you know? I looked up this Abrams guy. He was no newbie. And Richie beat him as if he was nothing. That's because of you."

If his heart hadn't been beating so fast and if he didn't feel so sick Richie might have appreciated the compliment.

"I won't lose him because he's unprepared. I owe him more than that. I owe Tessa more than that."

Richie didn't know what to think now. Here Mac was talking about sending him away for no good reason that Richie could figure, but he sounded upset at the idea of anything bad happening to Richie. A small voice mused that this was why you shouldn't listen to other people's conversations. It was bound to lead to confusion.

"Tessa would be proud of him. Of how well he's adapted to all this." Joe said with certainty.

"But she would never have let me send him away now." Mac said. "She would never agree to it. She would be angry with me for even contemplating following such a ridiculous tradition."

"I think it started so the student wouldn't have too much of an attachment to their teacher. Once they were good enough, had learnt enough to survive they were out on their own. The reasons it started seem fair enough to me." Joe said.

"Why do I feel you have more you want to say?" Mac asked.

"Because I usually do." Joe laughed. "It's more of the same from last time we talked about you and Richie. Traditions have their place Mac, but you and the kid up there, you aren't traditional. You are anything but. So do I think you should say screw tradition again, course I do. I doubt he'd understand that you were sending him off into the big bad world so he could forge his own path anyway. He is only nineteen still. Maybe if he was a little older… well he'd probably be chomping at the bit to get out there and find his way. Right now, I think he's better off here with you. For now at least."

Richie heard Mac sigh. "I'm glad you think that Joe, and I hope you're right, because I don't think I'm ready for him to leave me yet."

Mac was supposed to send him away now because he'd proven that he could look after himself… But Mac didn't want to send him away. And Joe was agreeing. Suddenly Richie felt incredibly tired again. He'd always known his new life would be complicated, but he hadn't realised just how complicated.

Richie had had enough of listening now, he returned to his room and climbed wearily into bed. He shooed Ripley off his pillow, who simply curled up against Richie's chest and went to sleep again in seconds. Absently Richie stroked her head as he lay in the dark, feeling more tired than he could remember feeling in a long time, yet he couldn't sleep now.

The initial hurt he'd felt when he heard Mac talking about sending him away was gone and was replaced with confusion. He knew Mac loved him, they might not be the most vocal about their feelings, but Richie knew it and Mac knew it. He just hadn't realised that Mac was changing all the rules when it came to him. And Joe was encouraging him to do it too.

It was a weird feeling to Richie – one of belonging, of being put first. Richie couldn't remember ever feeling that way before. He wished, not for the first time, that he had met Mac sooner. It would have been nice to have some good memories from his childhood. And maybe a bit longer with Tessa…

Then there was the fact that he'd killed some one tonight. He knew he had to, and he couldn't honestly say he regretted it, but still. It wasn't something he imagined he would ever truly get used to. And part of him was glad about that.

Richie lay there for a long time, not quite able to turn his brain off despite how tired he felt. He jumped a little when he heard his door open, relaxing when he saw Mac's silhouette.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be asleep." Mac said, concern tinging his voice.

"I was," Richie said rolling onto his back. "I woke up."

Mac took this as an invitation to come into the room. He perched on the edge of the bed and looked at Richie.

"First ones the hardest," he said softly. "Trying to assimilate the life of another person isn't easy. But after a while you learn to take all the good things and ignore everything else."

"It was pretty intense at first," Richie admitted. "But it's quietening down now."

"Sure?"

Richie nodded. "It's just," he paused, unsure of how to say what he was thinking.

"Just say it," Mac advised when Richie said that out loud.

"It's just you always make it look so easy, you know, when you get challenged. It doesn't seem to bother you, taking their heads. I mean I know you don't go looking for fights or anything, but, you never come home, like, conflicted." It sounded worse out loud than it had in his head.

But Mac smiled so hopefully he hadn't taken it too badly…

"I don't like it, but I was raised in a culture where arguments were resolved with fighting. I don't know how many people I killed before I became Immortal in protecting the Clan, but I know I was responsible for people's deaths. And since then I have killed mortals in wars that I have decided to be part of and I kill Immortals that challenge me or who do evil things. I never like the killing but sometimes I feel it is justified. You have to find peace with it too Richie, find a way to justify it in your own mind your actions."

"So you think maybe you find it easier because you were raised in a way that justifies killing in certain circumstances, but I wasn't?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Mac said with a smile. He squeezed Richie's shoulder. "Get some sleep Rich, you have to be up early for work."

"Slave driver," Richie said rolling back onto his side with a yawn, having to scoot Ripley over to make room.

"Night Rich," Mac floated from the door.

"Night Mac," Richie mumbled, falling asleep seconds later.


	8. Spring, summer

Chapter eight 

Richie enjoyed the spring, it was still colder and wetter than it would have been in Seacouver, but he found he didn't mind the bad weather so much when the scenery was so beautiful and besides, he had plenty of indoors stuff to keep him occupied. Which, he reflected was ironic considering he was in "the outdoors capital of the UK."

Isla continued to be his climbing partner and she was getting less critical as the months passed and his climbing improved in leaps and bounds. At one point Lee had stopped by and watched him scale the wall before asking Isla when she planned to take him to do the North face. Richie knew he meant the north face of Ben Nevis, which Mac had promised one day they would do, but not until Isla thought he was good enough to try it.

"Maybe in a few more weeks, I'd rather we have good weather for it," Isla had answered Lee while Richie had abseiled down to them.

"Does that mean you think I'm good at this now?" Richie asked with a grin. Isla was even more sparing with her praise than Mac had been.

Isla shrugged non-committedly. "You're passable. You wouldn't completely embarrass me anyway."

Richie had wasted no time in telling Mac he was nearly ready to try a real rock face. Mac had smiled somewhat indulgently and had promised to go with him as well when Isla picked a date.

In the end it had been Richie, Mac, Isla and Lee that had climbed the North face together in June. Isla had picked a week day so it would hopefully not be too busy and they could take their time. It was a beautiful day and it felt like more of an accomplishment than walking up the tourist path – though Richie decided in some ways it was easier, he didn't ache half as much after abseiling down the North face as he had walking down the first part of the tourist path.

July had been gloriously sunny and Fort William had been full of tourists. Richie was busy at the Outdoors centre doing taster sessions for families and couples. He found he quite enjoyed teaching people the basics of climbing and could almost pretend it hadn't only been a few months since he'd first started himself.

He felt so different to the city boy he'd been when he had arrived last October. He enjoyed being away from the buzz of the city, he kind of liked the fact that he knew everyone in Glenfinnan and they all knew him, it was such a small place it was impossible not to know everyone. In Seacouver other than his friends the only people that had known him were the police, and that wasn't something he was exactly thrilled about. Any time he'd passed a cop on his beat back home they'd looked on him with suspicion, like he was bound to be up to no good. Here they waved hello and smiled at him. It had taken some getting used to, but as Mac had pointed out, he didn't have the same background here. No one had any reason to expect him to be up to anything he shouldn't be. He felt free.

That wasn't to say he didn't miss some of the things from Seacouver. He missed his friends. Angie especially. She had always been good to him and he'd left her, let her think he'd died. Not that he could have told her anymore than he could have told Frankie. But it didn't stop him missing her.

Of course he missed the Antique store – who'd have guessed he'd actually miss dusting those damn display cabinets and doing inventory on things that cost more than half his foster parents homes?

Of course he missed Tessa. Everyday. Some days he found he could think about her and smile. Other days it still felt too raw and on those days he'd try to push her to the back of his mind. He assumed Mac felt the same, but they didn't really talk about it. Richie found it too difficult and Mac wasn't that good at opening up about his own feelings, even though he expected Richie to sing like a bird anytime he deemed that Richie needed to talk.

Joe was becoming a pretty permanent fixture in their lives too. Richie was getting used to him being around, and truth be told, he enjoyed the older man's company. He may have looked older, but he was much nearer to Richie's age and seemed to remember how things could happen when you didn't plan on it in ways Mac didn't. And Richie could beat him at Chess, whereas he nearly always lost to Mac.

August rolled around and the weather stayed warm. It was Isla's birthday near the end of the month and she was having a joint party with her parents. They had decided somewhere in the last year that they weren't getting any younger and as both their kids were now grown and responsible enough to be left alone, they planned to cruise the world. Something they had apparently planned for years but hadn't done anything about, what with Isla and Lee to think about and being the owners of a business, there hadn't been a right time before. But now they felt Mac and Richie were settled into the running of the place, so there was nothing to hold them back. They intended to stay until Isla's birthday and then sail for the Mediterranean.

Lee was excited at the prospect of them leaving – he'd have the house all to himself. Isla too was glad they were going.

"Won't you miss them?" Richie asked just after they had announced their plans.

"Of course. But they aren't getting any younger. They want to do this for themselves and I want them to have it. Sometime just the two of them without a business or me and Lee to worry about. It'll be good for them. And I think they've earned it." Isla had said shrugging. Then added with a devious smile. "Besides, now I get an epic birthday party cos it's their leaving one too."

!

The week before the party Richie had arrived at work and watched Isla taking her early aerobics class for a few minutes before he decided something was wrong. She always put a lot of effort in, but this morning she seemed to be going all out, which considering she had a further two classes that day and the fact no one else seemed to be keeping up with her, worried Richie a little.

He looked at the clock, unfortunately for her class they still had twenty minutes to go. And Richie had books to try and balance that were probably going to take him hours already so he decided to go to his office (well, it was Mac's office, but Richie used it when he had things like this to do) and get fifteen minutes in on that before trying to tackle Isla.

Twenty minutes later he was leaning against the back wall watching her exhausted class file out one by one, muttering darkly about her. A couple of them nodded a hello to Richie on their way past, shooting aggrieved look over their shoulders at Isla. She saw him standing there but ignored him, picking up her towel and water bottle. She looked hugely pissed.

Richie noted that she would have just walked past him without saying a word if he hadn't followed her out and fallen into step with her.

"What?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Really?" Richie asked, raising his eyebrows. "You don't know what? I thought you were gonna give Mrs. McBride a heart attack near the end you were working her that hard."

"It's an exercise class. You're supposed to push yourself," She snapped.

"Yeah, but not into an early grave," Richie said moving ahead of her to block the way to the staff locker room. "She's sixty five. So what's wrong?"

"Apart from you being in my way when I smell, nothing is wrong," she said trying to get round him unsuccessfully.

"Uh huh. So is that just the new way you're gonna do your class. Do or die?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you attend them?"

"I care about you." Richie stated calmly. "So you need to tell me what's up and let me help you deal with it."

"You know you keep a million things from me and won't talk to me when you're upset so I'm not really getting why I have to talk to you when I have something on my mind," Isla was practically pouting.

Richie took a breath, her accusations were fair, but a blatant tactic to throw him off. He had more practice at it than her however, so he wouldn't be diverted.

"I know I keep stuff to myself, but that's unrelated to work. And while I'm talking to you as my friend because something obviously has you upset and I don't like seeing you upset, I can talk to you as your boss, I'd just prefer not to."

Given that Richie was only nineteen, playing eighteen, most of the employees had at one time or another forgotten that he was just as much their boss as Mac was. He didn't flaunt that fact too much because he was himself uncomfortable being in charge of people older than him, some of the employees being old enough to be his parent and all of them with more experience than him. But every now and then, at carefully selected moments like this, Richie reminded them.

Isla sighed and sagged slightly where she stood. She looked at the floor and ran a hand though her sweat soaked her. She was obviously realising that half killing the people she was supposed to be teaching wasn't conducive to good business. Nor was arguing with the boss.

"Can I shower first? Then I'll come to your office or something. It's too pathetic to talk about where someone might overhear."

Richie nodded, a frown creasing his forehead. "Of course. Just..." he couldn't think of anything comforting to say so he left the sentence unfinished.

She gave him a tight smile and sidestepped past him into the locker room. Richie headed back to his office and looked at the very uninviting accounts still on his monitor. Might as well carry on, Mac wasn't going to let him leave until they were done, and Richie knew women had an extraordinary ability for spending a really long time in the shower.

He was surprised to see Isla less than fifteen minutes later, showered and changed. She came into his office and dropped onto the sofa against the far wall.

"I'm being stupid, that's all that's wrong," she said without preamble.

Richie saved the file he was working on and then went to sit next to her.

"See, being stupid is something I have a lot of experience with. So spill, it'll help." Richie said.

Isla said a long suffering sigh. She looked uncomfortable.

"You know it's my birthday next week and we're having that party?"

Richie nodded. "Yeah, me and Mac are coming…" he reminded her.

"Well, my parents wanted it to be special, seen as they were going away right after."

"Ok," Richie prompted when she stopped again. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"No it's not. It's sweet of them. But you see they invited some of my old uni friends."

Richie waited for her to continue. When she didn't he racked his brain trying to think of why this could be a bad thing when he found a memory tugging at the edge of his mind. That night they were in Inverness, when the room was spinning of its own accord, making it difficult to remember things properly, sprang to mind. Isla had talked a little about university. And about her boyfriend.. the one who'd broken her heart…

"Kyle's coming," he said softly. "You're upset cos you just found out he's going to be coming and I'm guessing you haven't seen him since you split?"

"I haven't even spoken to him since then." Isla said sulkily. "I wouldn't have invited him, but we have mutual friends and he's been invited now so if I tell him not to come then I look petty, and worse than that, I look like I still love him or something."

"Do you still love him?" Richie asked.

"No," Isla answered quickly. Then she added. "Not anymore. But I'm so angry with him still and I don't know how I feel about him being here and being part of my life again, no matter how short a time for when he didn't show any interest before. His career was more important than me to him."

"He knows how upset you were when you two split?"

Isla looked down. "I threw a kettle at his head. He needed stitches. And had to stay in hospital overnight with a concussion. He knows how upset I was."

Richie nearly laughed. He managed not to thankfully because Isla didn't look like she thought it was funny….

"You threw a kettle at him…" he repeated instead.

"I know," Isla looked back at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "I was upset. And young. And I've always had a bit of a temper. And he just wouldn't top talking! He'd just told me he wanted to put his career before me and then he just wouldn't leave. I asked him and then I told him and then I threw things at him."

"Things?"

"I didn't start with the kettle, but the mugs and chopping board had very little effect on him…"

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you…" Richie said shifting position to put his arm around Isla's shoulders.

"I'll ring Mrs. McBride and apologise." Isla said leaning into his hug.

"Don't worry about it," Richie said dismissively. "She should be glad you didn't fling your water bottle at her."

"Hey," Isla said indignantly.

"Seriously though," he said into her hair. "Maybe it's good you'll be seeing him again. If he's willing to brave seeing you again maybe it's because he's sorry."

"I don't want him to be sorry. I want to forget he exists."

"Not gonna happen. He was a big part of you. Maybe this will put some of the demons to rest. This could be a really good thing." Richie said.

"Would you go to a birthday party of the girl who's heart you broke if her parents invited you?"

Richie had been unprepared for the question and he felt himself stiffen. How honest could he be given the circumstances?

"It's ok, you don't have to answer." Isla said, responding to the change.

"No, it's ok," Richie said quickly. "You just caught me off guard."

It was Isla's turn to shift position so she could look at Richie. She leant against the arm of the sofa and crossed her legs on the seat.

With a sigh Richie shook his head. "Ignoring that her parents would never even try and contact me," Richie said with certainty, they thought he was dead after all… "No I wouldn't go." He couldn't. He was dead to her as well. "There's no going back from what happened between the two of us. And honestly I care too much about her to reopen any of those wounds."

"But Kyle doesn't care too much about me to not reopen mine…"

"Trust me Isla, what happened with us was different. But if I was in Kyle's position and had any way of making amends with her I would jump at it."

Isla was silent for a minute before fixing her green eyes on him. "Will you ever tell me what happened?"

Richie took a deep breath. Would he?

"Maybe one day. But not today."

She smiled. "That's better than an outright no." She leant forward to hug him again. "You act so much older than eighteen sometimes you know."

"Only for you," He said laughing. "So no more trying to kill off the older population of Fort William right?"

"Right." Isla agreed getting up. "Have fun with your accounts, maybe we could meet later for a drink, you'll probably need one by tonight."

She had the door open and was half out the door, but looked back expectantly.

Richie shrugged. "Sure. You're most likely right," he gave the computer a dirty look.

"I'll see you at five then. I'll even cook."

!


	9. Temper, temper

A/N. Been very busy with work and life the last couple of weeks, hence late in updating. Just starting to get to the main part of the story now set up is nearly done.

Chapter nine

Looking back Richie decided that he should have kept his temper. He also decided he would probably do the same thing again in the same circumstances. That was a little titbit he was keeping to himself however as Mac looked unimpressed enough with him that adding not sorry to the equation wasn't going to do anything to help matters.

He winced slightly at the expression on Mac's face when he returned from the kitchen with ice for Richie's hand. Richie accepted the ice from the outstretched hand and pressed it to his knuckles. They would be healed shortly, but in the mean time they still hurt…

Mac sat down on the sofa next to him. Richie didn't look up, focusing on his hand instead, he knew there would be an imminent lecture, but he had no intention of initiating it.

The seconds stretched, and so did the silence. Richie pulled all of his stubbornness reserves into action. He would not speak first, would not break first…

"Want to tell me what happened?" Mac asked eventually, his tone worryingly light.

"Not really," Richie sighed, knowing even as he said it he would be telling Mac everything anyway.

"Tell me anyway," Mac said, still in that disturbingly calm voice.

"Nothing to tell," Richie shrugged.

"Your hand and a window tell a different story."

"Coulda been worse. Could be my hand and that idiots face telling you a different story."

"So you punched the window instead of Kyle. That much I worked out. What I'm hazy on is why?."

"Because I let him get to me ok? I lost my temper and didn't think punching someone with a law degree was a great idea."

"You were thinking then?" Mac said mildly.

Richie threw him a dirty look. "Can we just get the lecture out the way Mac, I'm kinda tired?"

"You're expecting a lecture?"

"I punched a window at a party and broke at least three knuckles. That's gotta be worth a few minutes of 'what were you thinking?'"

"Richie," Mac sighed now. "I'm not exactly thrilled about tonight, but you have to stop thinking I'm going to tell you off for everything you do. Sometimes I'm just trying to be a friend you know?"

That got Richie's attention. "Sorry," he said eventually.

"So what happened?" Mac pushed gently.

Richie blew out a breath. "He and Isla had a bad break up right?" he started. "But from what I gather they were like this amazing couple when they were at uni. So her friends have spent all week trying to get them back together."

"Ok," Mac nodded. "I'm not sure how we ended up with the window being attacked…"

"Cos Isla isn't interested anymore. And I guess Kyle is. So he's trying to figure out why she's blowing him off and thinks it's cos of me."

"Is it?"

Richie laughed. "No, it's not cos of me, it's cos he decided to put his career before her. Simple as that. Me and Isla are just friends."

"You sure about that?"

Richie nodded. "Hundred percent certain. I mean she's gorgeous, she's funny, she's smart. But she's my friend and that's it."

"So what happened at the party?" Mac asked.

Richie shrugged. "He had a few too many, was trying to get her to talk to him and she didn't want to. I told him to leave her alone. He said some things that I didn't like about her. I got mad, I punched through a window. Then I left before I decided actually his face would make a much better target."

"Which is where I came in." Mac finished off.

"Yep," Richie agreed, flexing his fingers. Still sore.

"You know, usually you're quite good at keeping your temper."

Richie sighed. He knew wouldn't let him get away with evasive, but it was always worth a try.

"So maybe some of the stuff he said hit a bit close to home ok?"

"In what way?" Mac continued to probe.

"Some of it was kinda true. But not the way he made it sound. And I guess I was pissed that he thought he could just deconstruct me and Isla like that and think he had any idea about how we are."

"You got angry because he said things that were true?"

"He twisted stuff that was true." Richie corrected. "Made it sound like something it wasn't. Made out like she was…" Richie stopped.

"Like she was what?"

Richie shrugged. "Easy or something."

"You and Isla have…" Mac left the sentence unfinished but Richie nodded anyway, not making eye contact.

"Once. In inverness."

Mac nodded like that made perfect sense.

"We talked about it and decided we didn't wanna risk our friendship. So that was the only time. And I didn't like him thinking he had a clue about us, or about her. And when he started calling her names I just lost it. But I stopped myself from touching him, though he deserved it. I now understand why she threw kitchen appliances at him last time they were together. "

Mac actually chuckled at that. "Well she can throw anything she likes at him, but we're trying to live here quietly without attracting attention, so I'm glad it's just the window that we have to fix."

Richie groaned. "I'll phone them tomorrow and apologise," he said, meaning the owners of the hall that had been hired for the party.

"Probably a good idea. I think they were going to talk to you tonight but you were still a tad angry when we were heading for the car."

Mac had practically man handled him out of the building after the window incident. Richie had been aware of a few onlookers, but at the time he hadn't really cared.

"Sorry," Richie said again, removing the ice once more from his hand and inspecting his knuckles.

Mac started to say something when the phone started ringing and the door bell rang at the same time.

"You get the phone, I'll get the door," Mac said instead of whatever he had been going to say.

Richie snatched the phone from its cradle. "Hello?"

"Richie, hi," Isla's disembodied voice floated down the line.

"Hey," he said falling back onto the sofa. "Isla, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Isla laughed. "Are you kidding? He was being a dick. I thought you were quite chivalrous."

Richie laughed with her, nodding hello to Joe as he entered the living room.

"I'm glad you think so," Richie said.

"Mac giving you a hard time?" Isla asked sympathetically.

"Not so much actually," Richie admitted. Ignoring Mac as he poured himself and Joe a scotch. "I was more worried you'd be pissed at me."

"Me?" She sounded surprised. "You saved me from hitting him myself. Now you see how he brings out the violent tendencies in people."

"It's like a skill," Richie agreed.

"He'll be sorry," Isla said softly. "I think he is already. He just has a habit of speaking without thinking sometimes."

"You defending him?"

"No, I'm defending my taste in men," Isla said lightly. "And letting you know in advance that he'll probably call you tomorrow to apologise. At least he's got it out of his system now."

"You reckon?" Richie asked incredulously.

"I do. Look, I'm the last person to defend him tonight, believe me. But he will be sorry. And we all make mistakes right? What we need are people to give us second chances when we screw up."

"Fine," Richie acquiesced. "I'll play nice if he calls."

"Thank you." Isla said. "For that and for defending my honour."

Richie chuckled. "Anytime."

"See you tomorrow still?"

"You still wanna do that?" Richie asked. They had planned to take Isla's friends to Glen Coe to climb up to the lost valley, a walk Mac had told him about a couple of times but that Richie hadn't done yet. The view was supposed to be spectacular, but Richie wasn't sure it was going to be worth it now.

"I do. And so do they. Please. It'll be nightmare taking three unfit city people up that mountain without someone who can keep up …"

Richie sighed. "Fine. But if he tries to push me off the mountain I'm holding you responsible."

"I accept those conditions. Besides, like I said, he'll be sorry and I think you'll get on better now the air is cleared."

"If you say so."

"See you tomorrow. Nine am, my place," she instructed.

"Bye," Richie said and replaced the receiver.

He looked up and saw Mac and Joe looking at him with amused expressions on both their faces.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Mac said smiling broadly. "I just find it interesting the way you can never so no to a pretty lady."

Richie rolled his eyes. "I can say no, I just didn't want to."

"Of course," Mac agreed still smiling.

"Whatever Mac," Richie said smiling as well. It was an argument for another night. One he would probably always lose.

The phone rang again.

"You may as well get it, I don't have anyone that rings me at this time." Mac said sipping his drink.

Expecting it to be Isla having forgotten to tell him something he grabbed the phone again. "Hello?"

There was a long silence and just the sound of breathing. Richie frowned and was about to speak when finally a voice said his name.

"Richie?"

Richie dropped the phone back on the hook as if he'd been burned.

"Rich?"

He was standing, staring at the phone like it was a poisonous snake. He didn't remember getting up.

"Rich?" Mac repeated from his side. "What's wrong?"

Richie could feel all the blood had left his face. He felt slightly sick. It couldn't have been her. She couldn't have this number…

"That was…" He paused swallowed. Turned to Mac. "On the phone then. It was Frankie."

Mac stared back at him. Put a hand on his shoulder. "You're sure?"

Richie resisted the urge to say something involving swear words. "I know her voice Mac," he settled on.

The phone started to ring again. Richie felt panicked. "Mac she can't know," he said desperately. But he had no idea what to do. He knew her voice, she would know his too, no doubt…

"It's ok," Mac squeezed his shoulder before turning to Joe. "Answer the phone Joe, tell her you dropped it a minute ago."

"She'll never believe Joe's me," Richie argued. Though he had nothing better to offer.

"She will because what's the alternative?" Mac said, even as Joe headed to the receiver.

"Hello?" Joe answered the phone, sounded completely calm. The polar opposite of Richie, who's heart was doing an interesting little dance in the centre of his chest.

"Did you ring a minute ago?" Joe was continuing. "Ah yes, had a couple of drinks you know how it is. Dropped the damn phone." Joe was laughing a little. He sounded convincing.

"Mac? Sure, He's in the kitchen, I'll call him for you."

Joe held out the phone to Mac, who looked a little torn.

"I'm ok," Richie lied, whispering in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Looking unconvinced Mac took the phone from Joe, but kept a hand on Richie at the same time. He positioned himself in front of the door, effectively ensuring Richie didn't try to leave.

"Hello," he said into the receiver.

Richie watched the short conversation trying to tune out Mac's words. It was only at the end of the conversation that Richie's head snapped up and he paid attention again.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry."

Mac met his wide eyed stare unflinching. He said goodbye and replaced the receiver.

"What the hell is going on?" Richie demanded.

"She needs my help."

"Is she ok?"

Mac smiled tightly. "She will be."


	10. Coire Gabhail

Chapter ten

"What do you mean she will be? What's going on?" Richie demanded.

"Richie, sit down." Mac said pressing him towards the sofa.

Richie let him do it but didn't break eye contact. Mac sighed as he sat next to him.

"She's fine Rich. But her brother is having some problems."

"Shaun?" Richie asked confused.

Mac nodded.

"What kind of problems?"

"His cell mate from prison. He's turned up and is causing problems for them."

Richie narrowed his eyes, no way was that all. "So instead of calling the police she went to the effort of tracking you down instead of going through Connor, and called you at nearly midnight?"

"Well, as Shaun's old cell mate died a couple of months after Shaun's release Frankie was at a bit of a loss as to whom else to call."

"He's Immortal." Richie stated woodenly.

"Yes," Mac confirmed.

"What's his name?" This came from Joe.

"Aaron Saunders." Mac supplied.

"Never heard of him, but I'll look into him," Joe said getting to his feet.

"Thanks Joe," Mac responded. "I'll walk you out."

Richie half watched them leave. Ripley, seeing the exodus of people from the living room, had decided to make her claim on the sofa. She leapt up next to Richie, purring lightly and head butted his hand until he distractedly started to stroke her. After a moment she climbed onto his lap and curled into a ball, purring contentedly.

"I wish I had your attention span," he said to the now cat sleeping on his lap.

Mac returned to the room and eyed the cat suspiciously.

"Don't worry, she's asleep."

Mac muttered something incomprehensible, and undoubtedly scathing about the cat before sitting in the arm chair opposite.

"You ok?" Mac asked eventually.

Richie shrugged, continuing to stare at Ripley. "Sure. I'm fine."

"Want to try that again?"

"Not really."

"Rich…"

"What?"

Another sigh from Mac. "I'm sorry."

Richie shrugged. "Not your fault. I'm glad she has you to turn to. It's just…" Richie stopped. What he wanted to say sounded so stupid…

"Just what?" Mac prompted gently when it became obvious Richie wasn't going to continue.

"It's stupid." Richie said.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow and you aren't?" Mac suggested.

Richie looked up and saw understanding in Mac's face.

"I guess." He admitted. "Told you it was stupid."

"Richie, you loved her. You gave up a lot to protect her. I don't think it's stupid. If you could see Tessa and I couldn't…"

Sometimes when lost in his own mind thinking about Frankie Richie almost forgot that Mac lost the love of his life at the same time. So maybe he understood more than Richie sometimes gave him credit for.

"Just make sure she's ok for me."

"You know I will."

Richie nodded, and feeling suddenly tired shifted Ripley to head up to bed. At his gentle push she jumped onto the floor, gave a cursory hiss and glare in Mac's direction before running up the stairs.

"You'll be gone when I get up?" Richie asked hovering in the doorway.

Mac nodded. "It's a seven hour drive; I want to start out early. You need me for anything Joe has all the details of where I'm staying."

Because Richie couldn't ring in case Frankie was with him.

"And I'll call tomorrow night," Mac added. "You should be in by nine so I'll ring then."

Richie made a face at the idea of climbing a mountain tomorrow now with Isla and three almost strangers.

"It'll give you something to keep you busy," Mac said reading the expression correctly. "You should still go."

Richie rolled his eyes. "I guess. But if I push Kyle off the side it's not my fault ok?"

…..

Richie arrived at Isla's the next day not in the best mood. He hadn't slept well, so was tired, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Kyle again and it had been downright weird waking up with Mac not there.

He knocked on Isla's door and waited for her to answer it, trying to improve his mood in the last few seconds before the door opened. He was faced with Kyle which did absolutely nothing to help.

"Hi," Kyle said stepping out the door and pulling it to behind him. "I uh, wanted to talk to you before… you know about yesterday…"

Richie watched him flounder for a minute before perching on the wall in Isla's front garden. He tried to school his expression into an inviting one but knew from the way Kyle was looking at him he was failing.

"You're still pissed at me, which I understand and I deserve," Kyle started to talk quickly. "I would be too if I were you. You just have to understand that I wasn't really thinking and I didn't mean most of it."

Richie raised a brow. "Most of it?"

"Ok, so pretty much everything I said was out of line –"

"Actually it all was," Richie interrupted. "I get don't like the idea of Isla moving on, but it's her choice not yours. You dumped her. And you haven't been in contact for years. So you gave up your right to be jealous a long time ago. You can't just break someone's heart and then waltz back into their life and expect to pick up where you left off."

Kyle looked like he was trying to pick his next words very carefully. He didn't speak for a long minute and when he finally did he sounded genuine to Richie's ears.

"You're right. I don't have any right to be in her life at all. But I want to be. And we may not be together anymore and we probably never will be again, but don't think that she was the only one hurt when we broke up. She wasn't. But at the time I did what I thought was best for both of us. I couldn't leave the city, she couldn't leave the mountains. It's one of my biggest regrets. Doesn't mean I stopped loving her though."

Richie took a deep breath. It was all a little too close for comfort right now.

"I meant what I said last night. Isla is my friend and that's all. I have my own regrets to contend with. She's been a good friend to me. I didn't know anyone when I came here and I wasn't in a good place at the time. She's helped me a lot. But I'm not in love with her and she's not in love with me. But you talk trash about her and I will defend her."

Kyle looked relieved. Whether about the thaw in Richie's tone or the content of what he'd told him wasn't clear.

"Does this mean you accept my apology?" he asked.

Richie managed an almost sincere smile. "Sure. Otherwise it'd be a long day today…"

"It will anyway," Kyle said shaking his head. "I don't know if my fitness is up to a mountain."

Richie managed a genuine smile. "Guess we'll find out." He hopped off the wall and headed for the front door again.

"How's the hand?" Kyle asked following.

Richie barely glanced at his hand; it had healed before he'd gone to bed last night and felt good as new. As usual.

"Its fine," Richie wiggled his fingers in his direction to illustrate the fact.

"I was sure you'd have broken a few knuckles," Kyle said shutting the door behind them.

"All about the way you punch," Richie lied calmly.

"You'll have to teach me."

"Teach you what?" Isla asked bounding down the stairs, her friends Maria and Lexi following in her wake. She looked at Richie and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Richie couldn't help but smile. She read him far too easily sometimes. He contemplated shrugging it off, but found he couldn't quite manage it with her green eyes boring worriedly into his.

"It's a long story." He said instead.

"It's not about yesterday is it?" she asked throwing a dirty look in Kyle's direction.

"No," Richie assured her. "It's not."

"Mac ok?" Isla asked obviously she had been taking lessons from Mac in not letting things drop.

"He's fine."

"He didn't drop you off."

"No, cos about now he should be just passing Glasgow." Richie said sidestepping her. He nodded to Maria and Lexi as he passed them on the way to the kitchen.

Isla followed him. The other three didn't. He assumed Isla had directed them to the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mac had to go help a friend out."

"Ok. So why are you upset? Is your friend ok?"

Richie shrugged. "She will be." He echoed Mac's words from yesterday.

"Why didn't you go too?"

Richie managed a humourless laugh. "I'd have made it a whole lot worse."

"Why?" Isla asked confused.

"Because it's Frankie," Richie admitted. "And I am the last person she needs to be seeing today."

"Oh," Isla said. "You don't think maybe it would have been a good time to try and sort out the problems you two still have?"

Richie shook his head. "Definitely not. Look, one day, I promise I'll explain it all to you. But not today. Today we have a mountain to climb and we should start sooner rather than later."

Isla didn't look like she was going to let it go, but with obvious effort she nodded at him. "Ok. But I am here if you need to talk.

"I know. Thanks. What I want to do is burn off some of my energy."

Isla rolled her eyes. "This is going to be the slowest climb ever. And Lexi will drive us insane because she always wants to do these things but she complains the whole time about being tired and wants to stop all the time for a rest."

Richie managed to raise a smile for her. "I used to be like that. Then I moved here and met you and found out Mac wasn't that much of a slave driver compared to you…"

"Cheeky," Isla said pushing him towards the kitchen door. "Cars packed already. Let's get started."

….

The path up the mountain was hard work. Not as bad as Ben Nevis though. It was steep and unforgiving though. Isla had been right about Lexi's complaining. She also looked miserable and as if this was some sort of torture devised to break her morale. Richie decided after about an hour that her whining might break _his _moral. Kyle was quiet, just saying the odd encouraging comment to Lexi. Maria was also complaining but in a much more cheerful way. She agreed repeatedly with Lexi that she was tired but always tagged something positive onto the end, like," but look at the view." Or, "but it's so good to be out of the city."

Isla took the lead. Setting a slow pace to accommodate her friends. Richie stayed at the back, making sure they didn't separate and cajoling Lexi to keep moving.

"We're almost there," Isla called back a few hours after they had started.

"Thank god," Lexi muttered breathlessly next to him.

Richie thought the same thing but for different reasons. He didn't think down would be too bad so was hopeful Lexi would moan less.

By the time they reached the top he was hot, sweaty, a little out of breath and achy.

"Coire Gabhail , the hidden valley where the MacDonalds of Glen Coe hid their rustled cattle," Isla announced staring out across the scene in front of her. "Worth it right?" She glanced back at her three friends who had all but collapsed into a heap together.

"Definitely," Richie agreed, crouching down in front of his bag and pulling his water out.

"Yeah, beautiful view," Kyle said extricating himself form the girls and going to stand next to Isla.

Richie saw the smile Isla shared with Kyle and found he couldn't get rid of thoughts of Frankie. Mac would be with her by now. Able to speak to her, touch her. Help her make her problems go away, while Richie was stood on a mountain with people who hardly knew anything about him that was true. And this was going to be his life now. Always keeping secrets from people who mattered. Never quite sharing all of himself with the people he met.

He slowly moved away from the group. Just a few steps, then a few more until he was far enough away to feel alone but not so far that they would worry. Isla was usually good at reading him – he hoped she would realise he wanted a few minutes to himself and not try to follow him.

The wind was a relief, cooling his too warm red cheeks, but also cooling his sweat soaked t-shirt so it clung uncomfortably to his back. His wind proof coat living up to its promise at least against the insistent breeze.

He breathed out slowly. He had to let go of his past, he knew that. But it was hard when it kept finding him again. Every time he thought he'd moved on something like this would happen to remind him of what he'd lost coming here.

But he couldn't keep thinking like this. He had to focus on the positives… Like he was alive. He should be dead a few times over realistically. Thinking about his life before Mac and Tessa he was definitely heading for an early grave… Ok, so he'd died at nineteen anyway, but maybe some things were just meant to happen. Maybe some fates couldn't be escaped. Perhaps he was destined to become an Immortal now and nothing could have changed that for him. At least he'd known about it before hand. And when he'd dies that first time he hadn't woken up in the morgue or in a dirty alley, alone and confused. He'd woken up surrounded by family. A family that had moved their entire life so they could stay together. Not many would be able to say that.

He sat down on a cold rock, which given how tired he felt all of a sudden added to how comfortable the hard seat felt to him. He had to stop overthinking everything…

A few midges took his inactivity as an invite to lunch him which by anyone's standards was annoying as hell. The amount that died as he slapped at his exposed hands and face must have exceeded the hundreds yet it didn't seem to affect their numbers in the slightest. Midges were, Richie reflected, the worst thing about the Highlands.

If he really tried he could just about make out the road noise all that way below over the noise of the waterfall running eternally down the mountain a little way back down the path.

But despite the midges, the road noise, the cramp in his legs, the mud that coated his hands boots and trousers, he had never felt more content. Listening to gush of water behind him, looking down over the beauty of the valley of Glencoe. Feeling the history of the place engulf him in silent pressure, he had never felt more at peace, more at home.

The highlands of Scotland, so vast, so beautiful, so different, yet so constant, here, now, sat on his own amidst the mountains, felt like the belonged in their entirety to him.

Idly he wondered if everyone felt like this. If everyone if left alone long enough to become introspective halfway up a mountain steeped in an abundance of history, culture and activity, could convince themselves it belonged to them?

Watching the purple highland heather dance to the tune of the wind he realised how much the wind had picked up. Now his hands and face tingled in the chill. Maybe it was time to get walking again...

He looked back to where Isla and all her friends were. She saw him looking and took it as a sign to join him. Richie watched her say something to Kyle and then walk over to him, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey," she said settling next to him. "You looked really deep in thought then."

Richie shrugged. "Guess I kinda was."

"Feel better?"

"I feel more in control," Richie said. "Though that sounds weird."

"Not to me. Nothing like the vast outdoors to put your thoughts into order." She nudged his knee with hers. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Richie smiled but nodded. "Absolutely. Honestly I'm fine. I feel better after getting out. I just needed a few minutes alone to talk myself into a better mood."

"Talking to yourself," Isla looked amused. "Maybe I should be worried about you."

"Maybe you should," Richie climbed to his feet, and pulled Isla up afterwards.

"Are we heading down?" Lexi called to them as they made their way back to the little group.

"Probably should," Isla said. "Going down can be just as hard going."

They were halfway down, Isla and Kyle taking the lead, Maria and Lexi in the middle and Richie at the back. Lexi and Maria often turning to chat with Richie, Lexi making decidedly better company on the way down than she had on the way up. She was smiling a lot more and barely moaned. Isla and Kyle had just disappeared around the corner where the path crossed the waterfall. It was narrow but had good footing. So Richie wasn't sure how she managed to slip, but one moment Lexi was walking slowly but steadily across the path, the next her foot slid off the side. She tried vainly to grab something to steady herself but couldn't gain purchase on anything.

She squeaked instead of screaming, something that in any other circumstance would have been funny. Richie reacted instinctively, running towards her and making a grab for her just as gravity inevitably won the battle and took her over the edge.

He heard Maria scream in the background, but all he could really focus on was the feeling of Lexi's hand in his as he held on for dear life, and the scorching white hot pain in his shoulder as the weight and force of her descent wrenched his shoulder. Thankfully his left arm had been following closely behind his right hand that had caught Lexi. He gripped her wrist with this hand even as he felt his fingers giving up their hold on her hand.

He was vaguely aware of other voices around him but he couldn't think about that, his entire world was now the feeling of Lexi's wrist and the excruciating pain in his right shoulder.

He felt her weight lift and managed to look at Kyle who was pulling her up to safety. He loosened his grip on her as Kyle's tightened. He felt hands on him and noticed Maria trying to steady him as he sat up.

He felt sick. The pain wasn't subsiding, which it should have been if the injury wasn't severe.

"I think it's dislocated," Richie heard Maria saying as she very gently touched his shoulder.

Richie hissed in pain and pulled away from her.

"Sorry…" she said. " Definitely dislocated."

Damn it. A dislocated shoulder was the last thing he needed. It would need relocating and Mac wasn't her to do it. No way that would heal on its own.

"You ok Lexi?" Richie asked holding his arm nice and still. It hurt less when he didn't try and move.

"Yes," her shakey voice answered.

That was good. At least he wasn't enduring this pain for nothing.

"Richie?" Isla's voice next to his ear now, concerned.

"I'm ok," he forced out.

"Course you are," she wasn't agreeing. "Can you stand? We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. "Don't need hospital."

"Sure," she still wasn't agreeing with him. But we do need to get you down. So do you think you can walk?"

The smallest movement was agony. But he had to convince them he was ok or he'd be screwed. Stealing himself he pushed himself up off the path, cradling his arm as he did so. He saw stars for a moment, and was grateful for the steadying hands of both Isla and Maria. Taking a header off the mountain wasn't the low profile Mac wanted them to be keeping…

"Ok?" Isla asked after a minute.

He nodded carefully, not trusting his voice yet.

"Good, let's take it slowly."

Like he had any other choice. Each step sent a spasm of pain through him, and some of the steps were steeper than he remembered from on the way up. He focused all of his energy on staying conscious, staying quiet and not miss-stepping.

When they reached the car it felt like an eternity had passed. Isla deposited him on the front seat. No amount of protesting on his part could stop her from driving straight to the hospital.

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a dislocated shoulder, of course you need a doctor," she said dismissing his argument.

The drive was easily as torturous as the walk down the mountain had been. Every tiny bump in the road feeling like a giant gorge. He had to admit by the time they pulled up at the hospital he was starting to think that maybe a few pain killers wouldn't go amiss…

The doctors hated him from the second he registered Richie knew. He'd made Isla go and phone Joe and refused to let anyone look at him until Joe arrived. They had put him in a cubicle straight away, allowing Isla to stay with him. Lexi was being checked over as well, Richie assumed it was because she looked paler than him…

"Come on son," the first doctor had tried. "We just want to have a quick look, maybe get some pain killers into you. We don't need to do anything else until your friend arrives but let's at least get you a bit more comfortable."

Richie had refused, saying he wanted to wait for Joe. They had then sent in a nurse as reinforcements. She would have swayed him if it weren't for the fact that Richie was worried what they might figure out, or what he might say if he accepted painkillers. So he again said he wanted to wait for Joe.

Isla was also getting annoyed with him.

"Just let them give you some pain relief. It's obvious how much you're hurting." she had said, worry colouring her voice.

"I'm ok. I just want to wait for Joe." Richie insisted.

Thank fully Joe had arrived within half an hour. He wasn't alone.

"What on earth have you been doing?"

Richie managed a weak smile when Rachel preceded Joe into the cubicle.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Richie asked.

"Duncan called Connor when he had to leave town. I was at a loose end so thought I would visit my favourite nephew. Looks like I was right too. You boys are always getting yourselves in trouble." Rachel said smiling warmly.

"And what's this about refusing the pain killers?" Joe asked sternly.

Richie nearly shrugged, but caught himself in time.

"Better to have someone who knows your medical history with you when you're in A and E," Rachel said knowingly.

Richie managed a nod and saw the realisation dawn in Joe's face. Rachel, having lived with Connor all these years, stepped into the necessary role quickly and comfortably.

"Ah," he managed. "Well, we're here now so let's get something sorted. Isla, why don't you tell me what he's been up to?"

Isla looked dubious about leaving him.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah," Richie smiled at Rachel. "Don't worry, she'll make sure I stay."

Isla left the cubicle with Joe, and as soon as she did Richie sagged back on the trolley. He hadn't realised how much effort he'd been putting into not showing Isla how much it hurt.

"Have some analgesia now Richie," Rachel said softly. "I'll stay with you the entire time."

Richie nodded in agreement. He wished Mac was there. He knew Rachel would look after him, but she wasn't Mac.

Joe returned with the doctor, but not with Isla.

"I told her you wouldn't want her seeing you in pain," Joe said in explanation. "So the doc here is going to give you something for the pain and then relocate that shoulder for you."

"We should X ray it first. You may need to go to theatre – " the doctor started but Richie cut him off.

"Nu uh, no way. No theatre, no anaesthetic."

"Told you," Joe said in a way that made Richie think they'd argued about this a lot while they'd been outside.

"It'll hurt. A lot." The doctor said. A deep frown marring his forehead.

"Already does," Richie said. "I can talk it, but you aren't operating on me."

"And without an x ray I'm just guessing there's no other damage there." The doctor added.

"I heal quick," Richie said in understatement. "I just need it back in place and I'll be fine."

An exasperated sigh was the doctor's response. "Fine. But you will need some sedation. Best will in the world you aren't just going to lie there and let me do this."

Richie would have argued some more but Rachel answered quickly for him. "That's fine doctor. He will still be able to leave afterwards won't he?"

"As long as his observations are ok, and assuming I actually manage to relocate it here in A and E I don't see why not. But someone will have to stay with him tonight and keep an eye on him."

"That won't be a problem," Rachel assured him.

"Ok then," the doctor took a deep breath. "We need to move you into resus to administer the sedation. It makes it easier to monitor you in there."

Richie nodded.

"Can Rachel stay?" Richie asked.

The doctor looked at her and seemed to be assessing what he saw.

"I've seen worse injuries than this repaired," Rachel said into the silence.

"To someone you care about? Even sedated this won't be nice for Richie."

Great, Richie thought.

"To someone I care about very much," Rachel said and Richie knew she meant Connor. She'd probably seen him die numerous times. This would be nothing in comparison. Probably…

"Ok then," the doctor acquiesced. "We'll get you something for the pain first of all and get moved into resus."

The doctor left without another word.

"Not looking forward to this," Richie stated.

"Look on the bright side," Joe said. "You'll be fine by the morning."

The morning seemed a very long way off, and not all that bright.

"God, I wish Mac was here. He coulda just killed me and then relocated the damn thing while I was dead." Richie sighed. He caught Rachel and Joe sharing a look and frowned.

"Please tell me you didn't call him." He looked from one to the other and read the silence correctly.

"You did call him."

"He'd have killed me if I didn't tell him," Joe said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He'd nearly concluded his business down there anyway."

"How, He'd have only been there a few hours?" Richie's frown deepened.

"It was straight forward apparently."

"He challenged the guy?"

"Other way round. Soon as Mac arrived actually. But he'll tell you all about it when he gets back."

"They already fought?" Richie clarified.

"Yes, so you don't need to worry about that right now ok?"

Richie started to say something else when a nurse entered the cubicle carrying a white plastic tray.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Melanie. I just need to put a cannula in and then I can get you some pain killers ok?"

Richie eyed the tray dubiously. "A needle? You want to put a needle in me? Can't I just take some tablets?"

"You'll need a cannula for the sedation," she explained. "And you'll most likely want some strong pain killers too. They are more effective intravenously."

Richie continued to stare at the tray with dislike. "I hate needles."

She smiled sympathetically. "Most people do. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can."

She settled into a seat next to him and applied the tourniquet. "I hear you're a bit of a hero," she said applying something to the back of his hand.

"Huh? Who said that?" Richie asked, trying to tear his eyes away from the huge needle in her hand.

"The people you came in with. Stopping that girl from falling off a mountain probably saved her life. Not a scratch on her, thanks to you."

"I just reacted," Richie said catching Rachel's eye. She was smiling at him.

"Not everyone would have reacted the way you did, or so quickly," Rachel said. "Mac will be proud of you."

Richie smiled and then yelped when Melanie slid the needle into the back of his hand.

"Ow, that hurt." He said giving her a dirty look.

She smiled at him, securing the cannula. "A dislocated shoulder you barely flinch. A cannula and I get complaints," she shook her head. "We'll take you through to resus now."

As soon as the morphine was injected Richie felt some relief form his shoulder. He could still feel the pain, but not as much and he felt pleasantly floaty and somewhat drowsy. Rachel was near his head and kept a continual stream of conversation going while the doctors and nurses and prepared. He listened to her voice, not the words and felt them comforting. He knew when he'd had the sedative because he couldn't quite keep his eyes open, even though he was still aware of the activity around him.

He had no memory of his shoulder going back in. He wondered idly if he'd blacked out when they'd done it. The pain was now a burning background sensation. Much better. Now his Immortal healing could take over from the doctors and he'd be fixed in no time.

They wouldn't let him go immediately. They'd kept monitoring his Blood pressure for another hour and made him stay another hour after that. He figured they only eventually agreed he could go home to stop him pestering them. A nurse had fitted him with a sling that kept his arm pretty much flat against his body. Advised him against using it until it was fully healed. They wanted to follow him up. He promised to make an appointment with his GP for in a couple of weeks, despite not having one, and listened impatiently to the physio instructions. He wouldn't need any of it and was finding the charade tiresome.

Joe had sent all the others home a little while ago, telling Isla they'd look after Richie, and she should look after Lexi. Grudgingly she'd left.

"You'll need to ring her when you get in," Joe had warned as they made their way across the car park.

"I will," Richie promised. His mind was already working on the problem of the sling. It would drive him mad having to wear it everywhere. He knew he'd have to wear it for a bit in public or it would look suspicious.

"And Duncan," Rachel said opening the car door for Richie. "You should ring him and let him know we are home. He'll be worried."

"It's only my shoulder," Richie protested. "No lasting damage. I have a lifetime guarantee now."

"It's your sword arm," Joe pointed out. "He'll be worried."

Richie rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't be if you hadn't checked in with him already."

"I value _my _head where it is too," Joe retorted.


	11. Home

Chapter eleven.

Richie had retired to bed almost as soon as he got home. He fully intended to help Rachel get settled in, to show her around and generally be a good host, but she'd shooed him to bed, telling him he looked tired. It wasn't late, it was still light outside even, but he did feel exhausted. Between the physical exertion of the day and the drugs in his system that he'd probably nearly completed metabolised by now, he welcomed his bed.

Joe had promised to make the phone calls to Mac and Isla for him and to show Rachel around. His shoulder was sore, but he could feel it healing so had discarded the sling as soon as he entered his room. He lay down on the bed, welcoming Ripley when she jumped onto the bed to join him, nudging his hand with her head until he gave in and began stroking her rhythmically. She settled against his chest, purring softly. Richie didn't even try to keep his eyes open, giving in to sleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

He slept straight through to the morning, dragging himself out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. Rachel was already up and nursing a steaming cup in the kitchen, talking to Joe.

"Morning," he greeted them.

They both greeted him and Rachel tried to get him to take a seat while she made breakfast.

"No way, you're the guest," Richie vetoed her, making her sit back down.

"But you were hurt yesterday..." she began.

"Uh huh, and today I'm all better," Richie said. His shoulder felt good as new. Not even a twinge. "Joy of Immortality. But thanks for the concern."

Looking unhappy about it, Rachel allowed him to pass to get to the fridge.

"You stay last night?" Richie asked Joe opening the fridge.

"Yeah, I promised Mac I'd keep an eye on you till you felt better." Joe said.

Richie shot him an amused look. "What, did he expect you to face any challenges for me?"

"I think he just felt better knowing someone was looking out for you while he wasn't here." Joe explained.

"Oookay," Richie decided not to press the point. "Thanks." He added.

"Anytime."

"Don't say that to Mac, he'll probably take you up on it."

"Well he'll be home later," Rachel said sipping her coffee.

"Of course he will," Richie rolled his eyes. "I dislocated my shoulder, which is totally fine now by the way, of course he should rush home."

"He just worries."

"Don't I know it," Richie sighed, taking his breakfast to the table. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked Rachel.

"You're sure you feel up to doing things after yesterday?" Rachel asked, causing Richie to smile.

"You've known Connor how long and you're worried about a little injury like mine?"

Rachel returned the smile. "Ok, so I'm being a little ridiculous. I sometimes forget, even after all these years, how quickly you boys heal."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Nothing too strenuous, I had a long flight yesterday. Perhaps some sightseeing in Fort William. Maybe meet your friend for lunch, she was very worried about you."

Richie rolled his eyes," Yeah, well at least she had reason too, unlike you guys she doesn't know how quick I get over things. It means I'd have to wear the damn sling," he said without relish.

"You need to anyway," Joe interjected, "When you go out. Too small a town not to."

"I guess," Richie said unhappily. "Either of you remember how long I'm supposed to wear it?" He really hadn't been paying attention yesterday.

"A few weeks," Rachel said.

"Great." That sounded like a very long time.. Maybe he could do a week and claim it felt much better….

"I'll go ring Isla and see if she's about today."

Isla answered after the phone rang three times.

"Morning," Richie said.

"Richie" He could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you this morning? How's the pain?"

"I feel great, arms fine, a little sore," he added. "I was just wondering if you were free for lunch today. Rachel would like to meet you when there's not a huge drama unfolding."

"Of course. Lexi wants to see you anyway to thank you now she's a little more with it. Did Rachel call you her nephew yesterday? I didn't think you had any family."

That was what Richie had told her months ago. "She's Mac's cousins mom. Adopted mom. She's good as family," Richie explained.

"I look forward to meeting her properly then," Isla said. "One o'clock ok for you?"

"Perfect, see you later."

…..

By the time the three of them returned home from lunch Mac was also home.

"Rachel, good to see you," Mac said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"It's nice to be here, fresh air does one the world of good. I trust you are well?"

"Of course," Mac said smiling. "Richie made you at home?"

"Nope, Richie went to bed cos he was drugged to hell, but Joe showed her round." Richie said dumping his sling on the bannister and shrugging out of his coat.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked, giving Richie his full attention, his dark eyes worried and fully appraising as he looked him over.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine. I'm Immortal, I heal." Richie returned the gaze, He wasn't interested in talking about himself, he wanted to know what had happened yesterday in England.

"Glad to hear it," Mac said, and reading Richie's expression correctly, he out a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "She's fine too."

"What happened?"

"Let's go outside," Mac suggested, nudging Richie towards the back door, throwing his jacket back to him.

Richie headed towards the pond. Mac followed a few steps behind.

"So," Richie prompted. "Joe said you fought the other guys challenge pretty much striaght away. That's not ususal right?"

"Well, some Immortals will challenge assoon as they lay eyes on another one, but I don't think that was this ones motivation," Mac said.

"That sounds ominous."

Mac shrugged. "The important thing is everyone is fine."

"That sounds worse."

Mac smiled a little at that. "Ok. Aaron Saunders was Shaun's cell mate. They were good friends inside from what I gather. When Shaun was about a week from being released Aaron killed himself. Which we know was just his escape route, but obviously Shaun and the prison didn't."

"So he waited a few months and then just showed up?" Richie questioned frowning. "Not the most effective getaway..."

"No. But he had other reasons for returning."

"You trying to make this dramatic Mac? Cos it's working." Richie said irritably.

"Sorry. Aaron had seen some of Shauns photo's of his sister and heard the stories about her from Shaun and decided she sounded like someone he wanted to meet."

"From a few stories and photo's he risked exposure to a couple of mortals he thought knew nothing about Immortals. The guy sounds nuts."

"Well he was nuts that's why," Mac said. "Definitely a few screws loose. Anyway. As you can imagine he scared the life out of Shaun just showing up like that. But Frankie, well, it took her a few minutes to realise what he was. And she was uncomfortable with his attention. So she called me. She din't know who else could help her given the circumstances."

"I'm glad she could call you," Richie said. "I'm glad she found you. She shouldn't have to deal with psycho's who can't die."

"Yes, well I agree. As soon as I arrived and went to her house he was there. As soon as he laid eyes on me he challenged me because he thougth I was there for her. And because he thought I'd tell her about our kind."

"He didn't know she already knew?" Richie asked.

"No, she didn't tell him anything. Let him continue to spout his 'it's a miracle' story until I arrived."

"Clever girl," Richie smiled.

"She is that," Mac agreed. "You ok?"

Richie let out a humourless laugh. "It's almost a year since I saw her. You'd think it'd be easier by now."

Mac put an arm round his shoulder. "She said the same thing about you."

Richie let out a breath. "I know I made the right choice, the best choice for her and for me. But you know, doing the right thing kinda sucks. Guess that's why i never used to do it."

"Well, keep doing it now. You get in enough trouble as it is," Mac said lightly.

"You can't blame me for the shoulder thing. That's totally Isla's fault. And Lexi's for falling off a mountain. I mean it was a path Mac, how hard is it to not fall off?"

"Apparently very," Mac said drily. "I'm proud of you though. For saving her."

"It's no biggie," Richie shrugged. "It's not like I can die."

"And you thought that did you, when you grabbed her?"

"Course not. She was falling and I reacted."

"So the fact you can't die wasn't part of the equation. I'm proud of you Richie," Mac repeated.

"Thanks, I guess, when you put it like that," Richie said feeling a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't done it for praise. He'd done it because... well, because like he'd said, she was falling and he'd reacted. Richie had been somewhat uncomfortable with her gratitude at lunch today. He didn't want a big deal made out of it.

"C'mon,"Mac said breaking the uneasy silence that followed. "I haven't had lunch yet, I'm starving."

"You coulda stopped you know? Rachel was worrying fine without you, about absolutely nothing too." Richie complained, even though he was actually glad Mac was back.

"I know. But I wanted to be home."

"Guess I can't argue that," Richie agreed.

...

"Thanks for calling yesterday," Mac said pouring a drink for himself, Rachel and Joe. Richie had taken himself off for a run before dinner, citing too much energy to stay still for too long.

"How could I not?" Rachel said accepting her drink. "He wouldn't have called you himself. And he wanted you there, even thought he won't admit it now he's not pumped full of morphine and sedatives."

"I doubt he remembers saying anything at all," Joe chimed in. "I think he'd be mortified of he did."

When Rachel had called him for the second time yesterday to tell him all was well she had also informed him that while doctor was relocating the shoulder Richie had been calling for him. Rachel had managed to keep him focused on talking to her, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted Duncan and no one else.

Once Mac knew this he had decided to return home first thing in the morning. Even though Richie was quite insistant he was fine and didn't need him, Duncan knew he was glad he was home. And there was no way Duncan could stay away when he knew Richie needed him.

"At least he seems back to normal now," Duncan said taking a seat. "Even if he is voluntarily taking a run."

"He reminds me of Connor. And you," Rachel said. "Not able to sit still when you have something on your mind. That young lady must have been quite something."

Duncan nodded. "Your first love always is."

"He still wears that necklace she gave him," Joe added thoughtfully.

"Never takes it off," Duncan agreed.

"He will get over her one day." Rachel said softly. "He just isn't ready to yet. Moving on is hard."

"She hasn't moved on either," Duncan said. "Not yet."

"Young love," Joe sighed. "It's not for the faint hearted."

...


	12. Happy Birthday

A/N  I'm lifting from episodes in this chapter. I have rearranged series timeline for it, but as this is AU I figure I can. If you recognise things then they belong to someone else.

Chapter twelve

Richie was not looking forward to his birthday. There were a few reasons, but mostly it was just because they didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He wasn't getting older, not really. Before they had marked the passing of time nicely, and when he was younger they had meant he was that little bit closer to being old enough to leave everything behind that he hated about his life, to be able to make his own mind up about where he went and what he did and not have to move all over the city to wherever his new foster family lived.

Then he'd met Mac and Tessa and for a short time, for two whole birthdays, he'd started to think maybe celebrating for the sake of it was worthwhile. And then last year happened. He'd turned nineteen and within a few weeks Tessa was gone, he'd had to give up Frankie, Seacouver, his friends. Everything that was good had to be left behind. And while he still had Mac and loved his new home, and being Immortal wasn't too shabby so far, he still linked the two events. So his birthday resulted in some sort of catastrophe.

And to top it off he had to remember he was turning nineteen again, not twenty. And he probably would do that a few more times in his life. As long as he kept his head. Normal rules just didn't apply to him anymore. Birthdays would just be a reminder that he was lying to nearly everyone he cared about and always would. And for every year that passed the closer he would be to having to leave. That was the problem dying at nineteen, he would never be able to stay anywhere more than a few years. So he'd just make friends and get a life going, and then would have to leave, cut all ties or trust someone enough to tell them his secret. His birthday represented the very real truth that sooner than later he'd have to leave everyone behind. Again.

Yeah. He definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

He couldn't tell Mac. Or anyone. He could barely explain his feelings to himself so he had no chance being able to verbalise this to anyone else in a way that made sense and didn't sound like he was just the guest of honour at his own pity party. Instead he was just putting off deciding what he wanted to do to celebrate. He knew Isla was getting suspicious and Mac had developed one of those looks in recent days when trying to get a plan from Richie that clearly said, "I know you aren't telling me something."

It was inevitable that Mac was going to call him on it sooner or later, but Richie was fine with the later.

As it transpired, it would be much later Richie had to worry about it.

Five days before his birthday the phone rang and after that everything changed.

….

"I'll be home before your birthday," Mac promised for about the millionth time.

"It's cool Mac, don't worry," Richie shrugged. "Your friend needs your help."

"I will be back," Mac reiterated.

"I heard you the first time Mac. You'll be back. Don't stress about it. Just help out this Coltec guy and don't worry about me."

An 'old' friend of Mac's had rang with a problem. An 'old' problem. Coltec was worried about an Immortal that had arrived in town. This other Immortal wouldn't fight and was targeting Coltec's friends. Mac had promised to go and help him find the other Immortal. And since he'd agreed to go he'd been hyper aware of the proximity of Richie's birthday.

"I always worry about you," Mac said with an affectionate ruffle of Richie's hair, that Richie attempted to duck away from unsuccessfully.

"You do remember it's my twentieth birthday, not my second right?" Richie said.

Mac grinned at him. "Your nineteenth actually."

Richie rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mac. Point is I'll be fine. I have a sword, I have Joe, I have Isla, I have Rachel on the end of the phone, whether I want her there or not."

It seemed that even after Rachel had returned home her new mission in life was checking on Richie. He'd made a mental note not to end up needing medical attention again when she was around. He looked too young for her to seem grasp the whole Immortal healing thing also applied to him. So she'd taken to mothering him from afar. Something that was sweet, and entertained Mac and Connor no end, but that was completely unnecessary and was probably costing Rachel a fortune in phone calls.

"I know you'll be ok," Mac said picking up his bag. "But I still want to be back for your birthday."

"Then I'm sure you will be," Richie said rolling his eyes, though he appreciated the sentiment.

…

September 20th was a beautifully sunny Tuesday. There was a stiff breeze making it chilly, but so far as Highland weather went Richie couldn't really complain. He had no plans except a quiet dinner with Isla Lee and Joe that evening, he'd convinced them that was all he wanted. And he had work today anyway. Mac wasn't back yet, but that was fine, he had called to say he should be home that evening or night, but Richie really didn't mind. Mac would try and make a big deal out of the day and Richie was more than happy to let it slip by quietly.

As soon as he heard the door knock at eight am he had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't to be…

"Why are you at my house?" Richie said in greeting to Isla and Joe.

"Good morning grumpy," Isla responded. "And happy birthday," she planted a kiss on his cheek and siddled past him into the house.

"Joe?" Richie asked raising his eyebrows.

Joe shrugged and also entered the house. "Don't look at me. This is all Isla. With a healthy dose of Mac I believe."

"You believe?" Richie asked following in the wake of his unexpected house guests. "Thought you were supposed to know what Mac gets up to?"

Again Joe shrugged. "He's a sneaky one."

Isla was cheerfully depositing brightly wrapped presents on the kitchen table. "I'm afraid I quite like birthdays. So I have made one or two plans for today. Don't worry you'll enjoy them. And we are all still meeting for dinner tonight."

"But I have to work…" Richie started.

"Nope, you don't," Isla interrupted smiling brightly. "Lee is opening the centre and Mac arranged cover weeks ago. We just didn't tell you because we thought you'd argue."

"I can't just take the day off…"

"Yes you can," Isla said. "In fact you have to. Otherwise I have to do stuff on my own today and that just doesn't sound as much fun. If it makes you feel better we'll pretend it's just a random day out and not your birthday, ok?

"Isla…"

"I'd quit now Rich," Joe interrupted him this time. "This has planned for weeks, she won't take no for an answer."

With a sigh Richie sat down at the table. "Ok, fine. I admit defeat. Thank you." He added.

Isla smiled again. "Thank me when you hear what the day entails."

…

By ten that night when Richie was dropped home by Isla he was exhausted. But he had had a good day. They'd started by quad biking around the Ardverikie Estate, then had an hour of archery and tomahawk throwing at the same place. The afternoon had been white water rafting on the river Garry, the a short hike to Steall waterfall before heading back into Fort William for dinner.

Now Isla was dropping him and Joe home before going home herself. Richie was the first drop off. As soon as she pulled onto the drive Richie felt the presence of another Immortal. Joe noticed the change and chuckled.

"Mac made it home then in time."

Riche smiled at Joe. "I guess he did."

Isla frowned. "Weird." She muttered, referring to the continued ability Mac and Richie had to know when the other was around.

"See you tomorrow," Isla called as he climbed out the car and headed for the house.

"Bye," Richie called over his shoulder.

He let himself into the house but couldn't see Mac anywhere. Heading upstairs to change he saw Mac for the first time from the landing window. He was in the garden practicing a kata. Not an unusual sight, but something seemed off. Richie had no idea how the trip went, maybe something bad had happened to his friend. It was an unfortunate side effect to Immortality unfortunately, that death seemed to accompany it so freely.

Richie debated leaving Mac to it, but decided that if he had been home long enough to start a workout and not join them all in town the something not good had probably happened and Richie decided to check he was doing ok.

He briefly thought about leaving his coat inside, but the night air was decidedly cold now, so he left it on. Best decision he made all night it turned out.

"Mac?" Richie called from the back door.

Mac ignored him. It was definitely bad. Richie sighed. It was going to be a long night. Ripley, who had been disturbed from her slumber by Richie's arrival home was winding herself between Richie's legs, trying to get his attention. Richie ignored her and called to Mac again.

"Mac? You ok?"

This time Mac responded. And as soon as their eyes met Richie knew something was very wrong. Very very wrong.

"You have your sword?" Mac asked. His tone was light. And off. He didn't sound like Mac. He sounded… just wrong.

"Yeah, of course," Richie responded, a hand touching the hilt involuntarily when asked.

"Good," the smile was wrong. Something about it set Richie's senses tingling. Even Ripley had stopped circling Richie and had planted herself between the two of them, hackles up. She wasn't hissing yet, but she looked ready to pounce at a seconds notice.

Mac's eyes found the cat. "You know I really don't like that cat."

That was all the warning Richie got and it was nearly not enough. The katana was up and in an instant and was then descending at speed towards Ripley. Richie reacted without thinking, drawing without thinking and bringing it forward to meet the katana with a crash of steel at the sharp tip almost sliced into Ripley.

Pushing with all his strength Richie forced Mac back a step and Ripley, being a clever cat, ran back into the house with an angry yowl.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Richie shouted, not dropping his sword from the defensive position he had ended up in after engaging Mac.

Mac laughed a laugh completely devoid of any humour. "I really do hate that cat." He said as if that was any sort of explanation.

"So you try and slice her in two?" Richie demanded. "That's not you Mac…"

"How would you know?" Mac asked circling around Richie. "I'm four hundred years old. You've known me for two. How would you know what's me?"

Richie watched Mac's movements closely. It went without saying now that something was very not right, but Richie had no idea what that was. All he knew was something had to have happened while Mac was away and whatever it was scared Richie, because was circling him exactly how he had taught Richie too when looking for an opening to attack. And Richie knew that if he was really trying there was no way he could beat Mac. Nor was sure he would really want to if it came to it…

"Mac," Richie started and stopped as Mac dived in with a flurry of blows that Richie only just managed to counter. Richie had to fight for his life at that moment. All energy and thought diverted to remembering the techniques taught to him to ensure his survival. All taught to him by the man who was trying his hardest, it would seem, to kill.

They came body to body which Richie knew was a mistake and he had certainly never meant to allow himself to end up in this position, with Mac trying to push him to his knees. Every counter he knew to this Mac had taught him. So everything he could do Mac would expect. He had to do something unexpected…

Keeping his sword engaged Richie stopped fighting. He fell heavily from the pressure Mac was exerting, and so did mac, his sword flying off wildly, though Mac managed to keep hold of the hilt. Richie took the opportunity to roll away and get to his feet.

He felt the bite of the katana into his arm and felt the warm flow of blood but ignored it. His arm would heal. His head leaving his shoulders – that was a whole other story….

"Why Mac? What the hell happened to you?" Richie backed up another couple of steps to allow himself another couple of seconds to regroup.

Mac was already back on his feet, looking angry and determined.

"Nothing 'happened' to me," Mac said, that humourless smile back in place. "I'm just doing what we do."  
"What we do?" Richie repeated, still trying to buy some time to get his bearings. "The teacher kills the student huh? Guess you forgot to mention that before."

"I ran out of patience for you," Mac shrugged, stepping closer and started to circle again. Richie watched his shoulders, his chest for some warning as to when the attack that was inevitable would come.

"I don't understand." Richie stated, matching Mac's movements.

"You never do," Mac said, malice dripping from every word. "Think about it a moment. Because of you Tessa died, if you'd been there you could have saved her. But you had to run away and hide because your ex girlfriend got you murdered. And then I had to leave my home and friends to accommodate you. So you could be trained. And do I need to go into how much of a disappointment you are in that front? One attack and you're already bleeding and stalling for time. In a real challenge you'd be dead by now."

Richie tried not to listen to the words. This couldn't be Mac. He didn't really think all those things he was saying. No way he could think that. Something had to have happened. Richie just couldn't think of a good reason for any of it.

He didn't have time to think about before long as Mac's next attack began. A dark corner of Richie's mind kept whispering to him that he had no chance of beating Mac so he might as well just end it now. Lower his sword and stop fighting…

Except Richie had been fighting his entire life and he wasn't about to stop now. He owed Mac everything. He knew that. But he didn't owe him his head. Not like this. So he fought. Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance, he was at least going to go out fighting.

Mac's blade sliced his thigh, and Richie went down. Mac followed up with a slice across Richie's abdomen. It hurt like hell, but Richie found himself relishing the sensation. If he hurt he was alive and he knew, with shocking clarity, that he wouldn't be feeling anything at all very soon.

He saw Mac raise the Katana for the killing blow. He had no energy to lift his own sword in defence, his abdominal and thigh wounds too serious and sapping all his energy as every beat of his heart pumped blood from his body with startling speed.

Time had run out. This was the end. He wasn't scared. Just sad. Sad that Mac would was the one who saved him in the first place and was going to be the one that now ended it all. In those brief remaining seconds Richie realised he wouldn't have done anything differently. At least he'd been happy with Mac and Tessa no matter how short a time they had had. And when Mac realised what he'd done… Richie knew he would hate himself. No matter what Mac had said Richie knew it was all bull. And when Mac came to his senses Richie knew he would be devastated by his actions.

"I forgive you," Richie whispered as the katana began its descent. There was split second hesitation from Mac. Richie saw it. A miniscule flash of something in his eyes, that was gone as soon as it was there. He'd heard him though. And that was important…

Richie closed his eyes and waited for death to come and get him.


	13. One too many

A/N I'm taking liberties with this chapter.

Chapter thirteen. 

Richie had imagined that death would be peaceful. Not necessarily the build up to the dying, but death itself he had always thought would be peaceful. He wasn't sure if he believed there was something afterwards, and he'd definitely imagined having more time think about that, but he hadn't expected it to involve hissing, spitting, yowling and swearing.

Hmmm.

Opening his eyes Richie surveyed the scene on front of him. Under nearly any other circumstances it would have been funny.

Ripley was firmly attached to Mac's face, biting and scratching with a ferocity that belied her small form. Mac was swearing and trying to pull her from his face, his katana swinging wildly. Richie seized the opportunity, with Mac's vision impaired by a mass of black fur he couldn't react to Richie's sloppy thrust with his own sword.

The movement ignited a brand of fire across Richie's abdomen as he pulled on his still heavily bleeding wound. It also made Ripley dive off Mac and run to Richie where she continued to growl a warning to Mac, who wasn't much of a danger to Richie now, as the sword had found its mark and penetrated Mac's heart. Richie would have been impressed with his accuracy under duress if he wasn't watching his best friend die in front of him, with a sneer on his face that just didn't belong to Mac.

"Shit." Richie said surveying the scene in front of him. Mac dead, katana dropped carelessly next to his lifeless body. Richie himself was covered in blood, and so was the ground around him, and the sword he still held in a death grip in his right hand. It was carnage in the garden.

He had no idea what to do now. This would usually be the point he asked Mac. He couldn't really do that. So who…

Richie struggled to his feet, everything still hurt. He looked at Mac's lifeless body and decided lifeless was for the best right now. Expending nearly all of his energy Richie retrieved the katana with his still bleeding left arm, refusing to let go of his own sword even for a moment and with a surge of energy plunged the sword into Mac's chest. Last thing he needed was Mac waking up…

Richie staggered to the kitchen and grabbed the phone before sliding down the kitchen wall, leaving a lovely trail of blood behind him on the wall.

Richie stared at the phone. He could call Connor. But that wouldn't help him right now. Connor was a plane journey away. Richie needed someone right now.

He punched in Joe's number.

It rang three times before Joe answered.

"Joe," Richie's voice sounded odd to his ears. "Joe I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Joe demanded, responding to something in Richie's voice.

"I just… Can you come? Please?" Richie couldn't explain over the phone. He didn't have the words. How the hell do you explain what just happened.

"Yeah Rich, ok. I'm on my way."

Richie disconnected the call without saying anything else. Ripley was head butting his hand, demanding attention. He stroked her head, trying not to bleed on her.

"You are a little life saver girl," Richie said, deciding she could tuna every day for the rest of her life after today. He continued to stroke her absently until he heard the front door open.

"Richie?" Joe called worry evident in his voice.

"Kitchen," Richie called back tiredly. He had hardly any energy and wasn't sure of he was healing fast enough to stop himself from dying from his injuries. It would explain the lethargy that had overtaken him.

Joe appeared in the doorway. Richie watched his face drop as he took in the scene before him.

"Rich…" Joe began then looked back over his shoulder. Which was the point Richie felt his stomach drop. Joe wasn't alone.

The altercation with Mac had felt like forever when it was happening but in reality it had been a few minutes. So when he'd rang Joe he'd probably just got in. And so he'd come straight back, probably never imagining this would be why Richie was ringing. So the fact Isla was with him had probably not seemed like a problem at that moment.

Now as her head popped up over Joe's shoulder it was definitely a problem.

"Oh my god!" Isla had taken in Richie's appearance in a second and was at his side instantly. "Richie, what happened? How badly are you hurt?"

Richie didn't answer he just looked helplessly at Joe, who after a moment frozen in the doorway stepped into the kitchen. He took possession of the phone, Richie guessed to make sure Isla didn't try to use it to call for help.

"It wasn't Mac then that was home?" Joe said.

Natural he would assume that. For one Mac would never attack Richie, for two, Richie would never come out on top if he did.

"What does that matter?" Isla asked, looking incredulously between Joe and Richie. "Let me see where you're bleeding."

"Isla, I'm ok." Richie said futilely.

"Are you insane?" she demanded. "Joe call an ambulance, he's bleeding too much."

"You are bleeding a lot," Joe said. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I still have my head." Richie said.

"And the police, Joe. Call the police, whoever did this could be somewhere nearby still." Isla instructed glancing towards the back door which was wide open.

"Are they?" Joe asked Richie.

He didn't know why but Richie laughed. "They're incapacitated right now."

"They still have their head?" Joe demanded.

"What kind of a question is that?" Isla asked incredulously. "And why are you not calling someone?"

"Isla, there's a lot you don't understand," Joe tried.

"I know that," Isla agreed fiercely. "But I do know Richie is hurt and needs medical attention. So whatever else is going on can wait."

"I should call Mac," Joe said to Richie, ignoring Isla's perfectly reasoned argument.

Richie was shaking his head even as Isla agreed. "Yes please do so he can get you to do something useful."

Richie was shaking his head. "Connor would be better."

""Rich, come on, you know Mac will move the earth to get home now."

"He's already home." Richie said, the words sticking in his throat.

"What?" Isla and Joe said at the same time. Isla continued to look confused while Joe looked suddenly sick. He looked Richie over again and then went to the back door and looked out.

"Oh god Richie," he said holding the doorframe for support.

"What is it?" Isla asked.

If he'd had more energy Richie would have tried to stop Isla, but truth was she'd seen too much now anyway to go back. So he let her go. Let he peer over Joe's shoulder and see Mac, dead in the garden with a sword impaled in his chest.

She gasped, a hand going up to her mouth. "Oh my god is he dead?"

"For now," Richie said tiredly.

"He came after you?" Joe asked tearing his eyes away from Mac and returning his gaze to Richie.

Richie just nodded.

"Mac did this to you?" Isla said. "Why?"

"Well that's the question of today isn't it?" Richie was speaking to Joe when he asked. "You have to find out what happened while he was away. Cos he's not himself right now."

"Evidently," Joe said. "I'll make some calls. Find out."

"You guys aren't talking sense," Isla interjected. "We have to call for help now. Richie's hurt, Mac's dead…"

"It's not that simple," Joe said, looking to Richie for permission. Richie shrugged.

"Tell her everything. She's seen too much to lie our way out of it."

"Lie? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Isla demanded of Joe.

He took a deep breath. Looked once more to Richie. "You got any light shows happening to illustrate my story?"

"Yeah." Richie confirmed. He could feel his Quickening sparking around his arm wound, repairing as they spoke the damage there.

"Ok then," Joe said attention back on Isla. "Mac and Richie aren't like me and you."

"No shit Sherlock," Isla interrupted. "Skip to the bit where you explain why we aren't doing something to help."

"Please Isla. This is complicated, and you need to trust me. Trust us. The things Richie have been keeping from you, I'm about to explain them all. You will find it hard to believe but you need to just remember that we have no reason to lie to you."

"Apart from the dead body in the back garden?," Isla said pointedly.

"Isla please," Richie said.

Her eyes met his and she sighed. "Ok. I'll let you talk."

"Right" Joe said getting back on track. "I'll jump straight to the meat of the story…They are Immortal. They can't die. Unless someone cuts off their head. That's why they fight with swords. When they die the other Immortal gets their power, we call it a Quickening."

She didn't speak for a long time after Joe had finished his very brief explanation. When she did it wasn't unexpected.

"You are actually insane," she said. "Both of you. Now if you don't call the police I will."

Joe looked helplessly to Richie. Show and tell time.

"Isla, come here, please." Richie said. She looked like she was going to refuse, but after a moments hesitation she knelt beside him.

"Richie please let me get you some help, you're hurt," she started.

"Just let me show you this," Richie said shrugging with difficulty out of his coat. He heard her gasp at the amount of blood staining his shirt. He rolled up his sleeve so she could see his arm laceration.

"All I'm seeing is one hell of a cut," she said.

"Just watch," Richie instructed.

"What exactly am I-"

Blue sparks flashed across his arm, dancing over the cut, causing Isla to break off mid sentence.

"What is that?" She breathed out.

"My Quickening. Healing me. What Joe said is true. I am Immortal. Mac is my teacher. He's Immortal too. When that sword is removed he will wake up. I'm sorry Isla. I never wanted you to know about this world."

"Why… Why did Mac hurt you?" she asked softly, eyes not moving from the healing in front of her.

"I don't know. I really wish I did. He wasn't himself when I got home." He looked up at Joe.

"If we're all good here I'll try and find out for you," Joe said looking between the two of them.

"Will you help me upstairs," Richie asked Isla. If he could keep her occupied for long enough to feel more himself this would be easier. And he really wanted out of his bloody clothes…

"Yeah," Isla said, in the same soft tone.

She helped Richie off the floor, not seemingly bothered that he was getting blood on her. She helped him upstairs and into the bathroom. Once there she turned the shower on and helped peel him out of his shirt.

"You planning on staying here while I shower?" Richie asked with a raised brow.

"I've seen you naked before," Isla said dismissively. And you don't exactly look up to standing on your own."

"I'm-"

"Say fine and I'll add to your injuries," she warned. Then with a roll of her eyes when he didn't move; "Fine. Get in the shower and I'll get you some fresh clothes and bin those."

She excited the bathroom with purpose to her stride. Richie climbed into the shower and would have stayed there for longer but for the fact that Mac was lying dead still in the back garden and Isla hadn't returned yet. .

He was relieved to see most of his injuries were healed now and he was starting to wonder if he felt tired, not because of his wounds but because his best friend had just tried very hard to kill him… Couldn't think about that now though… Too much else going on…

"Wow," Isla said when he entered the bedroom. She was sat cross legged on his bed and her eyes were staring at the wound on his abdomen, that now looked like a nasty scratch instead of a life threatening gash.

"You really are healing on your own…"

"Yeah." Richie agreed. "Sorry I never told you."

Isla shook her head. "I understand. Well, I don't at all. But I understand this isn't something you can just blurt out one day."

"No I guess not," Richie agreed shrugging into non bloodied clothes.

"Did Frankie know?" Isla asked quietly.

"Kinda," Richie said letting out a breath. "She found out about Immortals when she saw Mac face a challenge. But she didn't – doesn't know I'm one."

"How come? If she knew about it all then wouldn't it be easier to tell her? At least you'd still be together."

Richie shook his head. "I wasn't Immortal when we met. She didn't sign up for this."

Isla blinked. "I'm confused. What do you mean, you weren't one when you met? Surely you don't just become Immortal one day?"

"Well, you sort of do. It's complicated."

"So explain it to me."

Richie told her everything then. He explained The Game, Quickenings, first deaths, the watchers. Everything. When he was finished Isla sat silently, digesting all the information. When she did speak again it wasn't the first question he expected from her.

"So you're really only twenty?"

"Yeah. Born in 1974."  
Isla laughed. "First Immortal I meet and he's younger than me."

Richie smiled with her. "Don't worry, Mac's four hundred."

Mentioning Mac made the smile slip. He was still downstairs with a sword in his chest. Isla watched his expression change and climbed off the bed.

"Come on. Let's go see what Joe found out for us." She took him by the hand and led him back downstairs.

Joe was just finishing his call when they entered the kitchen, absently stroking Ripley.

"Have you ever heard of a Dark Quickening?" Joe asked without pre amble.

Richie shook his head taking a seat opposite him.

"It's as it sounds. A Quickening so full of evil it overpowers the person taking it. Overrides their normal selves. Mac took a Quickening a couple of days ago and that's when he changed. He attacked his friend Coltec after taking the challenge that Coltec's watcher thinks was going to be for him. Coltec got away, but only just. He's following Mac over here."

"To challenge him or help him?" Richie demanded. Now he knew none of this was Mac's fault he couldn't just sit back and let someone go after him.

"Richie I know what you're thinking but you have to get out of here. Now, tonight. You can't be here when Mac wakes up. He will go after you again."

"He's my friend Joe," Richie argued.

"A friend who isn't himself right now and who will try and kill you again given half a chance. He nearly did tonight."

"I remember," Richie said darkly. "But I can't just run out on him. I have to help him.""

"This isn't a normal problem Richie. I've never seen a Dark Quickening and I don't know anyone who has. But if it can overtake MacLoed then who knows what it'll do to someone who isn't as strong as him."

"So you do think Coltec will challenge him?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is this. Mac could have gone anywhere. He could have stayed and challenged Coltec, he could have searched out a hundred Immortal friends who have been alive a lot longer than you, who would have stronger Quickening's than yours. All who he could easily beat. He didn't. He came straight home, straight for you. The first thing he is going to do when he gets the chance is come for you again. You need to go, to disappear until we can figure out how to help him. Because if he kills you… I know how much he cares about you. It's not something he'll just shrug off."

Richie rubbed his face with his hands. Why was nothing ever simple?

"Where would I go?" he asked eventually.

"Anywhere that's away from here. Just give me some time to try and find a solution." Joe said. "Please Rich."

Richie nodded once. A reluctant agreement. Looked like he was leaving his home sooner than he'd expected.

…..


	14. Leaving

Chapter fourteen. 

It felt like running away. It was a felling Richie was used to and an activity he'd hoped to leave behind along with all the other bad parts of his life when he'd left Seacouver. This wasn't quite the same as the other times, his life was actually in danger this time, but still. Here he was sat in Isla's car, one bag on the backseat with everything in it he wanted to keep from this life.

He was silent as Isla drove through the pitch black roads, heading east. They had left not long after finishing the conversation with Joe, Isla insisting she was going as well. She point blank refused to let him go on his own. So they had gone to her house, collected a bag of belongings for her too and then left. Isla had posted a note through Lee's door, promising to ring him tomorrow but saying she'd gone on an impromptu trip with Richie. She'd been vague with details, but assured Richie Lee wouldn't worry as long as she rang tomorrow to elaborate.

Joe, for his part was going to give them a couple of hours head start and then remove the sword. Hence the driving East. Mac would expect them to go south. That was the only route that made sense. Joe had wanted to wait longer but Richie had refused. If Coltec was on his way he didn't want him arriving to a dead Mac, just in case he wasn't as high minded as Mac usually was about things like killing your opponent when he was dead…

Joe had brushed aside all Richie's concerns about leaving him alone with Mac in his current frame of mind. Joe had smiled somewhat indulgently and assured Richie e could take care of himself. He didn't elaborate and Richie didn't ask.

Joe did tell him he had a friend who might be able to help. He was a watcher, but Joe said he was more of a researcher than someone that actually 'watched' so Joe was hoping if anyone would know about something like a Dark Quickening, he would. And he wasn't too fond of following rules, so Joe was pretty sure he'd look past the whole 'interfering' thing. It was the only idea they had so Richie agreed to go with it.

And he promised to take care of Ripley. Starting with telling Richie to drop her and her things at his house on their way out of Glenfinnan so she wouldn't be around when Mac awoke. Richie didn't imagine Mac would be exactly happy with her right now. And Richie was under no illusions that he owed the cat his life so he had to make sure she was safe before leaving.

Richie was in two minds as to whether or not to ring Connor. He really wasn't sure how to explain what had happened. But if he didn't then was Connor going to be in danger? Richie knew Connor could take care of himself, but they were family. He'd never see it coming. And then there was Rachel… Would Mac go after a mortal? In his current frame of mind Richie was worried he would.

"Can we stop at the next payphone you see?" Richie asked Isla, breaking the heavy silence that hung in the air.

She glanced away from the road to take in his closed expression then looked back at the road.

"Sure. Who we ringing?" she answered.

"Rachel. I need to warn her. In case."

Isla nodded like that made sense. They continued in silence. When Isla spotted a phone she pulled over and said she'd wait in the car while Richie made the call.

He rang the operator to reverse the charges and gave them the number. It was nearly 2am now, which meant it would be about 9pm in New York. They should both be in if he remembered their usual schedule correctly from the couple of weeks he'd stayed there. That was of course assuming Connor wasn't off somewhere as he often was.

Richie listened to the operator ask Rachel to accept the call charges when she answered the phone. Almost smiled at the hurried, 'of course' that she said to the operator and then immediately shouted to Connor to pick up the other line.

"Anyone would think you expect a problem," Richie said in greeting.

"I do if you're phoning me collect at this time. And I know Mac's out the country." She added.

"Well, that is why I called," Richie said pausing when he heard another phone being picked up.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, getting straight to the point, echoing Rachel's assertion of trouble.

"It's hard to explain," Richie began, feeling excruciatingly tired all of a sudden.

"Just start at the beginning," Rachel prompted gently.

"I'm not sure where the beginning is," Richie sighed. "It's really complicated. And I don't entirely understand what happened."

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"I still have my head so it's not all bad," Richie said in answer.

"Good. So was there a challenge?" Rachel pried calmly, obviously happy to give him time to get out his story.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Where's Duncan?" This from Connor. He wasn't as patient as Rachel.

Richie swallowed. "He's at home."

A short pause. Richie could almost imagine them looking at each other.

"And is he ok too?" Connor continued.

"He also has his head," Richie answered the question he knew Connor was actually asking. "But he's not ok," Richie tacked on the end.

"Tell me what's happened." Connor commanded.

So Richie told him. He heard the odd gasp from Rachel, but other than that no one interrupted. When he finished his story he gripped the receiver tightly and waited for someone to say something.

"Tell me where you are." Connor said, his voice strained.

"No, it's ok. I'd rather no one know where I am. It's easier that way."

"Richie, let me help you." Connor sounded irritated. It bought a smile to Richie's face.

"Honestly Connor I'm cool. I'm meeting a friend of Joe's in a couple of days. I just wanted to call so you knew what was going on."

"Richie, you're family, let us help," Rachel interjected.

"Mac's family too. He'll expect me to run to you. I need to be unexpected for a little while. But I'll keep in touch."

"Richie, you do not have to do this alone." Connor said.

"I'm not alone. And I'm fine Connor. Just look out for Rachel and watch your head. He's really not himself right now," Richie said preparing to put down the phone.

"Richie," Rachel said sensing his intention. "Promise me you will ring if you need anything. Anything at all."

"I will Rachel. I promise."

Isla's eyes were on him when he got back in the car.

"All alright?" she asked starting the engine.

He nodded once.

"Good. You should try and get some sleep, you look ready to drop."

"I won't be able to sleep," Richie argued. His mind was still a whirl of activity. He was bone tired, but no way he could switch off his head.

"So talk to me then. Tell me what you're thinking."

Richie laughed humourlessly. "I thought I was done running from problems. That's what I'm thinking."

Isla shook her head. "This isn't running. This is a tactical retreat."

"Feels the same. I don't get to stay where I want to. And I'm hiding from someone I never thought I'd need to."

"You did that a lot before?" Isla asked gently.

Richie nodded. "I told you I grew up in foster care?"

"You mentioned it."

"Well it wasn't great. Most of the time it totally sucked. And every time it didn't something would happen to get me moved. By the time I was thirteen I didn't want it to work. I figured I was better off on my own. So I just kept running away. At first they'd look for me till they found me. Eventually though they got used to me doing it. So I'd be alone for longer and longer."

"That's terrible," Isla said frowning.

Richie shrugged. "It's what I made it."

"How did you survive though? On the streets at thirteen That's still a child."

It was easier than you'd think. I didn't come from the best neighbourhood, there were loadsa kids on the street. And my friends would help me out when I got really stuck. Or the cops or social services would pick me up and I'd be placed again till I ran away."

"And all that stopped with Mac?" Isla asked.

Richie nodded. "Yeah. I broke into their store, his and Tessa's. I saw a challenge. Freaked me out a bit. But I was more curious than scared. He took me in and showed me for the first time in my life that sometimes people just want to help you because they want to help. Not because you can offer them something in return."

"Did he know what you'd be one day?" Isla asked.

Richie nodded. "Yeah he did. He knew it was possible. He said, when I woke up after that first time that he'd wanted to give me some semblance of normalcy before all this. It was the best time of my life," Richie sighed.

"And then you came here," Isla prompted after the silence dragged on for a few moments.

"Yeah. Mac was raised here. Born in 1692. He died for the first time here too. Connor found him and taught him about The Game. I think he wanted to try and give me the best start away from the bad memories of home. I think he needed it too after Tessa. I've been happy here."

"I'm sorry," Isla said in a pained voice. "I really am. But it's all gonna be ok. We will be back. _You_ will be back."

"Except we don't know that do we?" Richie said bitterly. "No one even knows what's happened let alone how to make Mac Mac again. And I don't wanna come back here without him. It wouldn't be the same."

"Don't lose hope Richie. Maybe this friend of Joe's will know something. And if he doesn't we'll find someone who does. I'm not giving up and you shouldn't either."

"I'm not giving up," Richie said, irritation evident in his voice. "I just…" He didn't know how to say what he was thinking.

"Just what," Isla prompted gently.

"Mac's not supposed to do this to me. He isn't supposed to be like everyone else. Even when stuff's happened in the past I have always known I could go to him no matter what. He's like my safety net. And he's not perfect, but I've never had to doubt his intentions ever. And he just took everything about me that he knows and used it to try and kill me. And I know, _I know _it's not really him. But it was him. The stuff he said only he knows and only he would know how much it would kill me to hear him say it. He used things against me that no one else could. And I want him ok. I will do everything I can to help him, but… How do I forget what happened? How do I let it go?"

"I think," Isla began slowly. "That you have to remember that this just happened. It's fresh right now. And you're tired. So everything is going to seem so much worse to you right now. I'm not saying he hasn't hurt you, but I think you have an amazing capacity to forgive and I don't think you'll let this end you two. Not when you obviously care about him as much as you do. You just need some time and we need to fix him. Then we can look at helping you move on. And I am going to be here for the long haul. I will help you in every way that I can to deal with it all. You have to know you are not alone."

Richie was silent for a long time, staring ahead. Isla was right of course. It just hurt. A lot. More because it was Mac. Mac who he looked up to, trusted, respected and loved more than anyone else he'd ever known. And it seemed like one Quickening and Richie became an obstacle to him. Something to get rid of. Richie just wasn't sure how to move past that.

…..


	15. Unexpected help

A/N Again I'm lifting bits and pieces from episodes and twisting them to suit my purpose.

Chapter fifteen

Joe's friend was not what Richie was expecting. For one it was an Immortal. For two he was a she. And for three he already knew her. Sort of.

Two days had passed since Richie's birthday. He and Isla had moved into a small hotel room together in Manchester next to a church. He felt better having Holy ground nearby, even if it was just for Isla's safety. He had explained the significance to her and she had strict instructions to run to the church if anything happened.

Richie had spoken to Joe the previous day, who had told him Mac had gone. That was all he would say about what happened, no matter how much Richie pressed him. He had managed to get in touch with his scholar friend though and the meeting had been planned for in the church the next day. Richie assumed the watcher thought he would be safer on Holy ground. He decided when she arrived that actually she thought he'd feel safer there.

He felt her presence as soon as she entered the church. His head had whipped round at impressive speed, his eyes searching her out. He saw her pause in the door way then walk down the aisle to where he was sat near the front of the church.

"Richie," she said taking a seat next to him. "Good to see you again."

Richie stared at her for a long moment before responding. "I hope you'll understand that given the circumstances that I kinda don't feel the same way Fia."

Fia Carrera smiled as she nodded. "Of course. Not the circumstances I envisioned myself for our second meeting. I was hoping for something less serious."

"Yeah, me too," Richie agreed. "So why are you here? You don't know Joe, he'd have said after we met the first time. And he would have told me if I was meeting another Immortal"

"I don't know Joe," Fia agreed. "I know his friend. He thought it was important given the circumstances that someone meet with you sooner than later. He's on his way and will be here soon."

"So he sent you ahead of him?"  
Fia nodded, "As I said, we thought meeting sooner was better."

"What I don't get though, "Richie said running a hand through his hair, "Is why you would care. Or why this friend of Joe's would. I mean, you don't know us."

Fia shrugged. "We know of you. Well, of Duncan. Well. He knows of Duncan, I met you so obviously I know you… And I met Duncan once too… Look it's a tad complicated." Fia trailed off.

"So uncomplicated things," Richie suggested.

Fia sighed. "You're too suspicious for one so young."

"My teacher just tried to take my head," Richie said caustically. "I think I've earned the right to be a bit suspicious."

Fia held up her hands in submission. "OK, ok. You win. The uncomplicated version of events… I met Duncan once a long time ago. He won't remember me, he was mortal still and I was passing through Glenfinnan. But obviously I knew he'd be one of us one day. I intended to watch him and be around when it happened. But that wasn't what fate had in mind. I hear Connor MacLoed was a good teacher though."

"So, you met Mac once like four hundred years ago, and me once a year ago for a few minutes and you decided to get involved in all this?"

"Here's the thing Richie." Fia said. "I've been around a long time and I don't often meet people I like. My old teacher liked to say I'm a loner – but I'm not. I'm just discerning. And when I meet people I like then if they need help I like to help. I liked you when we met. And from what I've heard of Duncan MacLoed, he deserves my help too."

"So you liked me, that why you followed me back to my hotel after I left the church?"

Fia smiled broadly. "You really are good friends with your watcher aren't you? Yes that's why I followed you. I wanted to know if you we're staying in Inverness or elsewhere. When I realised it was elsewhere I left and got my watcher friend to find out for me where you were living. I had promised to look you up in a few years after all."

"So, you're watcher friend, is he the same person as Joe's watcher friend."

Fia nodded.

"Is he your Watcher?"

"Hardly, the old timer couldn't keep up with me." Fia laughed at the idea.

"So he's some old book worm, how's he gonna help me with Mac?" Richie asked deflated.

"Adam is quite capable when he puts his mind to things. And he knows how to help your friend. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. And there isn't a lot Adam hasn't seen. Or lived through. And most importantly, you can trust him."

Richie stared at Fia, feeling like she was holding something back. Something about the way she spoke about this Adam…

"Is he a real watcher?" Richie asked finally.

"Yes," Fia answered instantly. "He tends to do research more than anything."

"On what?"

"All things ancient."

"Is he…" Would it even be possible for a watcher to be Immortal? It seemed unlikely. Surely someone would know… but then Joe was friends with two of his charges and no one knew about it. And Fia had turned up in place of a watcher. So maybe their organisation wasn't as clever as they thought they were.

"Is he Immortal as well?" Richie completed his question.

Fia smiled. "Yes."

Richie let out a whistle. "So how old is he?"

"Old." Fia evaded answering properly.

"And he knows a way to help Mac?"

"That," Fia said standing, "Is something that he can tell you about when he gets here."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm starving," Fia corrected. "So let's get lunch. I only picked the church as a meet point because I thought you might be jumpy given the week's events. Now I want to go and eat. And maybe meet the young lady that's accompanying you?"

"Isla," Richie supplied. He had left her at the hotel while he came to meet Fia, refusing to let her accompany him until he knew who they were meeting.

"Isla," Fia repeated. "Let's collect her and get some lunch."

…

Fia and Isla got on like a house on fire. Richie sat back and watched them talk like they'd been friends for years after just a couple of minutes. He didn't join in the small talk much because he wasn't really in the mood. He knew they couldn't really talk about anything important in public but he was getting restless. Two days had passes since Mac had lost his mind and Richie felt no nearer to being able to do anything to rectify any of it. He was still just waiting. Richie wasn't known for his patience.

After lunch Fia invited herself back to the hotel with them, saying Adam was due anytime and she wanted to make a few calls to see his flight was still on time. The sense of another Immortal hit them in the corridor on the way to the room. Richie had grabbed Isla's arm to halt her progress while Fia had slipped her arm instinctively into her coat to grip her sword.

And then Richie and Isla's door had been flung open and Fia, released her sword and rolled her eyes at the man in the doorway.

"You're early," she said pushing past him into the room. "You could have called and told me you were on an earlier flight."

"I was busy," the man said irritably. "I've had a very bad day. And it keeps getting worse."

"You're always grumpy after a flight."

"Unnatural form of travel," the man said with a shake of his head. "Especially economy. Are you coming in?" He had finally turned his attention to Richie and Isla who were still in the corridor.

"Seen as you're making yourself at home in our room, I think so," Isla answered for them, stepping past Richie and entering their room. Richie followed suppressing a smile at Isla's annoyance.

"If I was at home there would be a mini bar. What kind of hotel doesn't have a mini bar in the room?"

"This one," Fia answered before Isla could. "So what's so bad about today apart from planes and missing mini bars?"

"That's not enough for you?" Adam seemed affronted those things were not enough.

"This is the guy that can help Mac?" Richie asked directing the question at Fia. She shrugged and sank down on to the sofa.

"Despite appearances he knows a lot," she said.

"Yes I do," Adam sniffed. "And as it happens I know exactly what we have to do to fix our favourite boy scout. The trouble we are going to have is convincing him to do it. Though he may have inadvertently helped us out on that front after today's activities."

Richie frowned as Fia jumped in before he could ask what that meant.

"More to your bad day then than flights and lack of alcohol in the hotel?"

Adam nodded.

"Is he ok?" Richie asked.

Adam shrugged. "He's fine physically."

"What does that mean? What happened today?" Richie demanded.

"Who was it?" Fia asked quietly.

Her question earned her Adam's attention. "Coltec."

"Damn." Fia said. "I'd hoped we could avoid that."

"Me too."

"Avoid what?" Richie asked looking between the two. He was starting to find the two of them very frustrating.

"He faced Coltec today. He won. So we lost Coltec. He was a good man. A very good man. And a friend." Adam said sitting heavily next to Fia. "But it does give us one small advantage now."

"Which is what?" Riche demanded. He felt bad Coltec was dead, but he couldn't help being glad it wasn't Mac. Though he knew Mac would feel it when he was back to his normal self. And the sooner that happened the better.

"Like I said Coltec was a good man. MacLeod has his quickening now. So he has a little bit of a man who spent his very long life fighting evil. I'm hoping that will be enough of a spark to convince MacLeod he wants to try out my idea."

"So," Richie began slowly trying to understand what Adam was getting at. "You're saying that with Coltec's influence you might be able to convince Mac to… do something that will make him Mac again?"

"Precisely," Adam looked pleased Richie had caught on so quickly.

"But what's the something?" Isla asked. "And who's gonna try and get close enough to him to try and convince him?"

"The something is this spring in France," Adam began.

"A spring?" Richie said dubiously.

"Yes, a spring," Adam repeated. "A healing holy spring. If we can convince MacLeod to go enter it he might just be able to save himself."

"So all we have to do is convince Mac not to try and kill any of us and to go to some spring in France and save himself, even though last time I saw him he seemed perfectly happy with his newly acquired nature." Richie asked.

"Well, that about sums it up yes," Adam said with a nod.

"That's why him killing Coltec may help us," Fia added. "That quickening might give him enough pause to try it if we get him there."

"But how do we get him there?" Richie asked. "I don't think he's gonna go willingly."

"Well, we do have a plan about how to get him there," Fia said. "But I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Richie said instantly, ignoring the frown Isla was directing at him.

Fia glanced at Adam before she laid out the simple plan.

"He's looking for you. Joe thought he would that's why he told you to run. He was right. He's trying to find you even as we speak. Wherever you run to he will follow. So we think you should run to France."

"How do you know he's looking for him?" Isla jumped in before Richie could respond.

Adam waved a hand and pointed at himself. "Watcher. We watch Immortals. MacLeod is on every watchers radar in the country right now. And he's looking for Richie. Eventually he will find him."

"So instead of eventually you want to just cut to the chase and make it now?" Isla argued. "That's not a good idea."

"Isla, if there was another way to do this I'd be all for it." Fia said. "There isn't. Duncan is trying to cut all ties with his past right now. Richie is the biggest obstacle to that, he must be because he came straight for him and is still looking for him. I understand that you care and are worried but this isn't your world honey. Normal rules just don't apply."

"So we just ignore common sense and put Richie in danger?"

"Adam and I will be there." Fia said as if that covered everything.

"Isla it's ok," Richie interjected. "I'll be ok. I can do this. I owe Mac this."

"No you don't," Isla shook her head. "I know the man's done a lot for you, so you owe him a thank you. Or you owe him the chance you gave him when you could have killed him but you let him live. You do not owe him risking your life when he's trying to kill you."

Richie didn't know how to explain to her that in his heart he felt like he owed Mac even more than that. After everything he owed him more than Richie felt could ever be repaid. Isla would never understand it because she had never known what it was like to feel no one wanted you. That you didn't matter to anyone and never would. To be convinced that you were never meant to amount to anything and that it didn't matter because no one would notice. She had probably never woken up surprised to still be alive. And he was certain she had never had a time in her life when waking up to a new day was something you dreaded. That death would have actually been a welcome relief form the day to day hell you had to live in.

And Mac had changed all that. With a simple invite to move in and have a steady job he had managed to chase away a lot of demons over the last few years. So even if he died tomorrow if he did it saving Mac it would be a death that meant something.

But Richie had no intention of dying. He was just starting to live. And he wanted Mac to be part of that. So he would help save him, the way Mac had once saved him.

"Isla, I owe him everything," Richie said to her instead of trying to verbalise his thoughts. "So the least I can do is let him track me to France. Give him a chance. Because he has to be stopped one way or another and I can only live with one way."

Isla looked like she wanted to argue some more but bit her bottom lip instead. "Ok. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Erm. Don't mean to butt in," Adam said, "but I don't think bringing a mortal along is the best idea."

Richie agreed, he was just trying to think of a diplomatic way of saying that to Isla.

"What Adam means," Fia said quickly, stopping whatever Isla was about to say, "is the safest thing for Richie is for him to not have to worry about more than himself for a few days. And the best way to do that is to know you are safe. And you won't be safe with us. Duncan will go straight for you to get to Richie. Which will distract Richie and put him in even more danger. The best help you can be is to be safe."

Adam nodded like that was what he'd said.

"I would be happier knowing you were ok," Richie said gently.

"Yeah? Well I'd be happier knowing you were safe." Isla said crossing her arms.

"I will be. I can look after myself."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you forgetting I saw the state of you the other night, bleeding all over the kitchen?"

"And are you forgetting I was the one who was better off at that point?" Richie countered.

She shrugged. "It's kind of hard to reconcile those two points."

"I know. That's why I want you someone away from all that until it's all done. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live with that."

….


	16. Holy Ground

A/N Sorry sorry sorry for the delay. I've had the most insane few months. But I am totally back on it now. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter sixteen

France. A place Richie had always wanted to visit, until he had. The first time had been Tessa's funeral. He hadn't been in a good place then and could hardly enjoy the place even after the funeral – too much had been going through his head. Mac had always promised to bring him back one day when they both felt like it.

Now he was back. But not with Mac. Instead he had two Immortals who seemed to spend all their time bickering like children and yet they were both a lot older than him… A lot older. He knew Fia was around two thousand according to Joe, not that she would confirm or deny that number she just smiled when he asked. And Adam… Richie didn't have the first clue how old he was, but he knew he was old, based on conversations he overheard the two of them having. Again though, he seemed reluctant to discuss his actual age.

Finding out was on Richie's to do list, right under 'save Mac.' Not that he had any idea how he was supposed to be achieving that task either. From everything Adam told him, they were getting Mac to follow them to France, to some Holy underground spring. That was apparently the easy part, as once there they had to convince to enter under his own volition to "face his inner demons." Adam seemed convinced that Richie could talk him into that. Richie, remembering vividly the nearly dying part of their last meeting wasn't entirely convinced about that. But he didn't exactly have an alternative plan so he had to go with Adams, however insane it appeared to be.

It had been three days and Richie was starting to get restless. Patience just wasn't one of his virtues. He missed Isla. He missed Joe. He missed home and Mac and everything that had become home in the last year. He wanted a resolution and it wasn't fast enough in coming.

…

"So how are we doing?" Adam asked coming to settle next to Fia who was poking at the camp fire she had started. They were practically at the opening to the spring, a deep hole in the ground that led, hopefully, to the salvation of Duncan MacLeod.

Fia sighed. "OK, I think. He talks a lot but he doesn't seem to say anything insightful to how he's feeling at all."

Adam glanced at the apparently sleeping Richie. "He's had a lot of practice at keeping his thoughts to himself. The important ones anyone."

"I thought a few times our arguing was going to send him over the edge. But just when he looks irritated enough to say something, he shuts it down."

Adam nodded his agreement. "We aren't anyone to him. Why should he trust us?"

"Because we're here, now. Trying our best to save his ass and MacLeod's when we don't have to?"

Adam smiled softly. "Remember when we met?"

"Of course."

"Did you trust anyone but yourself?"

"Not even a little."

"Remember how hard I worked to earn it?"

"Yes," Fia said a small smile playing on her lips. "Vividly."

"And how long after me did it take you to start trusting other people?"

"A while," she admitted after a brief pause. "Are you saying Richie and I are alike?"

"In that respect, very much so. But he's here now, he's trusting us to keep him safe, to get MacLeod back. That's more than you would have allowed."

"I was worth it though." Fia said nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Yes, you were," Adam agreed smiling. "And I think both these two are as well. We're just jumping on the ride at a hostile time. And that one," he indicated Richie," is so very young still. Imagine what can happen in couple of hundred years."

"You telling me to be patient?" Fia asked poking at the fire again.

"Yes. You do it better than me."

Fia laughed quietly. "I fake it better."

"That'll do me."

Silence hung heavy for a few minutes until finally Fia looked at Adam. "He's on his way isn't he?"

"Of course."

"How close?"

Adam shrugged. "A day? Not much more, maybe less. Depends how much of a threat he thinks Richie is, if he knows we're with him. How rested he wants to be when he faces him."

"I vote for tired," Fia said.

"You and me both. Richie will be able to get through to the real him much better if he's tired. But we don't know what Isla told him about us."

Fia narrowed her eyes at Adam. "You were right then? Sending Isla home would make MacLeod go to her for Richie."

Adam nodded. Fia could see though, even in the faint fire light that he regretted his actions. She also knew he'd do the same again.

"Is she ok?" Fia asked, slightly worried about the answer.

"Yes. Shook up I would imagine. But physically she's unhurt."

"She'll feel bad she gave him away."

Adam shrugged. "She knows we wanted to be found."

"Still. She won't want to have been the one that helped him." Fia said.

"No probably not. But I think she got off lighter than the other one."

Fia nodded sadly. "I suppose. Makes me wonder, even if we get MacLeod back will their relationship last? He's betrayed Richie in so many ways this last week, tried to kill him, chased him from his home, scared his friends. Exposed carefully hidden secrets."

"All of that I think would be fixable. But I agree. I worry about MacLeod visiting the ex girlfriend," Adam said.

"Our first loves are sacred," Fia said quietly.

"Especially the mortals." Adam agreed.

"I suppose one way or another we find out tomorrow."

"Yes," Adam said with a calmness he didn't feel. "I suppose we do."

….

"That's it huh?" Richie asked looking dubiously down the small hole in the ground in front of him.

"Uh huh," Fia said looking over his shoulder. "Apparently so."

"So I just have to get Mac to agree to abseil into that hole and hope that he can win against his inner demons?"

"That's the plan."

"So no pressure then?"

"You're the only one that will be able to do it," Fia said gently. "He cares about you Rich. He's just forgotten how much right now."

"That doesn't make this any easier."

"It'll all be over soon."

"Yeah, one way or another," Richie echoed Fia's words from the previous night.

…

Mac had made good time Richie reflected. Fia and Adam expected him to arrive sometime that evening. He made it by late afternoon. As soon as Richie felt that creeping sensation up the back of his neck of another immortal he knew the time had come to face Mac. No way could it be anyone else. He'd glanced round and seen Adam stop messing with his back pack and look up. Fia had her sword gripped in her hand. A little vice in the back of his mind pointed out how quick she was. But Richie pushed that aside and looked at Mac, seeing him for the first time since Richie had killed him. It wasn't exactly a relief.

He held his katana in front of him, like he was preparing for a challenge. But of course he couldn't actually challenge him here. And Fia, who still had her sword on her hand couldn't challenge anyone either. The giveaway really was that they were heading for a holy spring. Richie had felt the shift in the air about a mile back. This was holy ground, above and below ground. There could be no killing by Immortals here.

"You chose this spot carefully," Mac acknowledged, putting away his sword. "I don't know what you hope to achieve by hiding here though. You have to leave eventually."

The voice was still wrong. The facial expression off enough to tell Richie nothing as different from last time, no matter what Adam and Fia hoped.

"I'm not hiding." Richie said, taking a couple of steps closer. "You're the one hiding."

"Me?" Mac laughed. "I've been easy enough to find this whole week. You're the one vanishing in the middle of the night."

"Well here I am," Richie said. "So what? You want to fight me? It's not gonna be that easy."

"It is that easy," Mac argued.

"Holy ground Mac. We can't fight here. And if you want to fight you have to agree to my terms first of all."

"The only rules that matter I taught you," Mac said anger tinging his voice.

"I said terms, not rules." Richie clarified.

Fia and Adam had drifted to each other Richie saw out the corner of his eye. They were whispering to each other, Fia still gripping her sword.

"Ok," Mac said caustically. "Tell me your terms."

"Simple. Go down that hole, get in that spring, see what happens. If you get out and want to fight then I'll happily face you a mile from here."

"Richie," Fia said, she took a step towards him, Adam catching her arm.

"This has nothing to do with you," Mac said, not taking his eyes off Richie.

""Those are my terms. Take it or leave it," Richie said meeting Mac's gaze."

Richie watched Mac his heart in his throat until finally Mac shrugged. "Fine. It won't make any difference and then we will fight. And they will leave us to it," Mac flicked his eyes briefly to Adam and Fia.

"You come out and want to fight then they'll leave, in the opposite direction," Richie agreed.

"Like hell I –" Fia began, but was cut off by Adam covering her mouth with his hand and whispering frantically in her ear.

Richie looked away from them and back at Mac. "Do we have a deal?"

"I go down the hole, and then I can kill you," Mac said in summary.

Richie flinched at the words and the tone.

Mac walked to the entrance of the hole. He watched Richie, Fia and Adam as he attached the abseiling equipment. "This won't change anything, you know that?" he directed his question at the older two Immortals.

"If it doesn't at least we know we tried," Adam said.

"And if you take his head I'll be coming for you," Fia said in a calm voice that belied the intent behind her words.

Mac smiled at her. "I look forward to it."

Adam stopped Fia from responded with an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"You have equipment for this?" Mac asked indicating the rather long drop into the cave. "I assume you don't expect me to just jump in."

"That would be nice," Fia said even as she picked up the climbing equipment. She threw the harness and rope to Mac, then walked to Richie, Adam watching her closely.

"Anyone would think he didn't trust you," Richie said with a lightness he didn't feel when Fia stopped next to him.

"Adam knows I have a temper," Fia said with a shrug. "But I don't break the rules. Often. And never the holy ground rule. I've heard stories. I'll tell you them one day."

"If I survive this," Richie said looking back to mac who was attaching the harness deftly and quickly.

"If that man is half the person I've been led to believe he is then he can beat this. He just needs the right prompts."

"Like what?" Richie asked feeling irritated. "I had to basically tell the guy he could have my head to get him down there."

"You agreed to a challenge. Not to die," Fia corrected.

"Same difference," Richie argued.

"You seem to be forgetting you won your last meeting."

"Because the cat joined in," Richie said. "Not exactly something that's likely to happen again."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You know his style better than anyone."

"And he knows mine, because he taught it me," Richie pointed out.

Fia was quiet for a minute before saying softly, "So don't let it come to that."

"Isn't that why we're here?"

"You're here because you're the only one who can get through to him. Make him realise he has a reason to fight down there. Something worth coming back for. Darkness is easy to fall into. Light is hard to climb into. Help him want to climb."

"How? You think I wouldn't if I knew how?" Richie demanded.

"I think you're scared. And putting up walls. It's what I'd do. You need to let your walls down for him, even though he'll try and trample you, and tell him what he needs to hear now."

"And what's that?"

Fia shrugged. "He's your friend not mine. You tell me what he needs to come back?"

Richie was an instant away from telling her the obvious – if he knew that, they wouldn't be here. This wasn't the Mac he knew and loved, this was some sick copy of him. Someone Richie didn't know and didn't want to know. How was he supposed to know what to say to this perfect stranger, who was nothing like Mac at all.

And then Richie remembered. He remembered those few seconds when he thought he was about to die. The moments before Ripley's perfectly timed assault. Mac had paused, for a fraction of a second, when about to deliver the killing blow, because of three words from Richie. It hadn't been enough to stop him, but it had penetrated the darkness in Mac, albeit briefly. And Mac hadn't had Coltec's quickening then.

Maybe three words could be the difference this time too.

Fia said nothing as Richie took a few steps towards Mac. He was about ready to abseil into the hole. He didn't look up as Richie approached, made no attempt at all to acknowledge him. That didn't matter. In fact in some ways maybe it was easier.

"Mac." Richie started, acutely aware he would probably not have said this if Mac was his normal self. And maybe that was a little bit sad in itself. "I just wanted to say to you before you go down there, in case this doesn't work."

Mac glanced his way, looking irritated, but he stayed silent, apparently trying his best to ignore Richie as he walked to the edge of the hole.

"I know you don't wanna hear it right now, which is maybe why I have to say it." Richie said, the words sticking in his throat. "Because I know I owe you big time. For so much. So if I die today, even at your hand, I need to know you know what it meant to me."

"I don't care," Mac threw over his shoulder. "You've only ever been a hindrance to me. You keep saying I'm not myself, but I am. This is me, throwing off the chains and finally putting myself before all the hangers on that want something from me. And you're the worst one."

Richie shrugged, ignoring the sting of the words. "Maybe," he conceded quietly. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm still grateful for the last two years. For everything you did for me. Giving me a chance. I meant it when I said I forgive you. When you beat this, you need to remember that."

"Fine." Mac said, turning to face him for the first time. "Do you feel better now you've got that off your chest?"

Meeting his eyes was hard. Harder than he would have thought. They were so hard, so cold. But he did meet them. He regretted never telling Tessa. He couldn't have the same regret with Mac.

"I love you." The words hung unanswered. Once said Richie felt ridiculously exposed. They were only words, but they were words he hadn't said to anyone except Frankie for a very long time. And when he'd told her she'd returned the feelings. This was different. This was someone expressing a clear desire and intent to kill him, and with no apparent similar feeling in the mix. Richie was still looking into Mac's eyes as he said it, and he saw the hesitation, saw the change. It wasn't a long lived change, it was there then gone. But he saw it.

Richie turned and walked back to Fia, not sure he could cope with Mac rejecting him when they were eye to eye. He'd rather hear the contemptuous comment from behind than have to see it delivered. But nothing came, instead he heard movement behind him and by the time Richie had reached Fia and turned back around Mac was gone from sight.

Fia took his hand and smiled encouragingly. "You did amazing," she said squeezing his hand.

"Doesn't feel so amazing right now," Richie admitted.

"It'll be worth it."

"So what happens now?"

"Now," Adam had joined them. "It's all up to MacLeod."


	17. Out of darkness

Thanks for the reviews and PM's. Appreciate them all.

Chapter seventeen

An eternity had passed since Mac disappeared down the hole. Fia and Adam had sat at the opening to the hole and were waiting in apparent patience for some indication from below as to how things were going. Richie was leaning against a tree, too wired to sit and too scared to move away or to think about pacing. This had to work. It had to…

Every few minutes Fia would glance back at him, smile reassuringly then turn back to staring down the hole. Richie felt anything but reassured. He just needed this over now. Just needed to know one way or another what was going to happen. He was either getting back Mac, or he was likely to die this evening. He was more scared about not getting Mac back than the dying. And he wasn't sure he could kill Mac anyway, not permanently. So even in the unlikely event that he won the fight all it would mean was he'd get another head start on running away. Not how he wanted to spend forever. He couldn't go back to being alone.

Richie focused when he saw Adam twitch and Fia get to her feet. Something was happening… Richie didn't move from the tree he leant on. He was suddenly very scared. This was it. The moment of truth. Either the man he knew was about to climb out of that hole, or the man that had replaced was. Up until then there had been hope, hope that he could be saved and revert to his normal self. But this was it. No other plan to revert the effects of the Dark Quickening. No plan B. If this didn't work all was lost.

Fia's hand was on the hilt of her sword, she was studiously ignoring the disapproving look Adam was giving her. She definitely had trust issues Richie decided. And possibly anger issues, he thought when he saw the expression on her face.

It took far too long for Mac to appear. Richie couldn't tell anything as he climbed out of the hole, though at first glance nothing looked different. He still didn't look like friendly Mac. Richie closed his eyes, wanting to keep the hope alive for as long as possible, even if only or a few more seconds.

Richie heard the approach of someone and, despite not wanting to, he forced his eyes open and took in the scene in front of him. Fia had released her sword, he face expressionless. Adam had a hand gently on her shoulder, a calm expression fixed on his face.

And directly in front of him was Mac. Finding the strength from somewhere Richie met his eyes. Those dark brown eyes that Richie knew so well, that had been so unwelcoming the last few times he'd seen them, were staring back at him unflinching.

"Richie," Mac said softly taking another step towards him so they were nearly able to touch.

Richie didn't move except to cross his arms across his chest and continued to stare at Mac, keeping up the eye contact.

"Richie," Mac said again. "I…" he faltered and dropped his gaze from Richie's for a moment.

He didn't sound like the same man that had gone down that hole. He sounded… sad. But he had to be sure. It could all be just another trick… So he said nothing and waited for Mac to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mac's voice cracked at the last word.

Richie saw the pain in his eyes then. The sadness. The guilt. And something else that hadn't been in them for too long. He saw Mac. His Mac. Not the one that had tried to kill him and hurt him, but the one that he owed his life too and the one he loved.

"Mac?" Richie's question came out softly.

"Yeah Rich, it's me," Mac said with a sad smile.

"Oh thank god," Richie managed and flung himself at Mac. He felt Mac return the hold after the briefest pause.

It wasn't the first time they'd hugged but usually it was a brief encounter, broken off after a second, usually by Richie. This time though Richie didn't want to let go and and it appeared neither did Mac. Richie had no idea how long they stood there before Mac pulled back.

"Are you ok?" Mac had transferred his hands to Richie's shoulders and was gazing at him intently.

Richie nodded. "I'm fine Mac. Really, "he added in response to Mac's disbelieving look. "So long as you're you again. Which you are right?"

"Yes, I am me again," Mac said smiling again.

"Well good. Cos I don't like the whole you trying to kill me thing. It's not fun." Richie said lightly, though they both knew he meant it.

"There are some things," Mac said slowly and for the first time he looked away, taking in Adam and Fia for a full second before looking back at Richie. "Do you know what I was doing while we were apart?"

Richie frowned. Glanced at the two Immortals still openly watching the exchange from a few metres away. He shrugged, feeling suddenly worried. Maybe he should have been thinking about what Mac was doing while he was hiding but he'd been more concerned about keeping a step ahead.

"I have no idea," Richie admitted. "I mean I know about Coltec," he winced when he saw Mac's expression darken momentarily. "Sorry, sorry," Richie said quickly. "That was insensitive."

"It's ok Rich. I did some things I need to learn to live with," Mac tried a smile, didn't quite manage to pull it off. "I did some things that affect you."

Ok, so that wasn't news. Trying to kill someone is going to affect them, but Richie didn't think that was what Mac was talking about. But Richie was at a loss as to what he could have done that needed to be brought up right now…

"Like what?" Richie asked.

"I spoke to people when I was looking for you –" Mac started but was cut off by Richie.

"Is Isla ok?" he demanded, realising that she had known where he'd been and where he was going so she would be the perfect person to tell Mac. Why it hadn't occurred to Richie before he didn't know, but now it had he realised that while he'd overlooked it others wouldn't.

"She's ok, though I do have to apologise to her," Mac was saying even as Richie turned his angry gaze on Fia and Adam.

"Did you know he'd go for her?" Richie demanded, looking between the two of them.

Adam spoke before Fia could. "I'm not a mind reader, I didn't _know _he'd go after her."

"So you figured it then?" Richie stated, fighting the urge to cause some form of harm to Adam. He had after all just saved Mac…

"Richie we are sorry," Fia jumped in before Adam could answer this time. "We thought he might."

"Then one of you should have gone with her to make sure she was ok."

"That would have made things more difficult," Fia said gently.

"Yeah, Mac here would have definitely tried to take our heads if he perceived us as a threat. Isla was no threat." Adam added helpfully.

"Oh well that's ok then. So long as we were only risking her life." Richie said angrily.

"She's ok." Fia said. "I promise."

Richie took a deep breath, remembering the way Fia had gone for her sword as Mac was returning. She had obviously had no intention of doing as Richie had promised she would and leaving the two of them to it if the spring had failed. He owed her. And Adam. So he had to let this go.

"Ok," Richie said, regaining his composure and looking back to Mac. "So no harm no foul. Isla's ok so don't worry about it."

"Richie that's not all," Mac said quietly. "And you aren't going to like it."

"I don't like any of this," Richie said a frown settling on his face. "Spit it out Mac."

"Isla is the only person I went to trying to find you." Mac said his gaze never wavering from Richie's.

"Who else? Cos apart from Joe no one knows m –" Richie stopped, things clicking into place. He couldn't mean…

"Oh god Mac, please don't tell me you went to her," Richie said. "You now I'd never tell her I was alive, so there would be no point to you going to her."

Mac's expression answered the question before he verbalised the answer. "I'm so sorry Richie," Mac said.

Richie stepped back out of Mac's grasp and rubbed at his face. This could not be happening. It just couldn't…

"She knows I'm alive." Richie stated. It wasn't a question. If Mac had just spoken to her he wouldn't be so sorry.

"Yes." Mac confirmed.

"How long has she known?" Richie looked back to Mac.

"A few days."

Richie closed his eyes and blew out a breath. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair. Frankie knew he was alive. So she knew he'd lied to her and let her believe that he was dead. God knows what she was reading into that… He still loved her, that's why he'd let her go, but after a visit from evil Mac would she believe that? He felt sick. HIs hand found the necklace around his throat, Frankie's miraculous medal, he never took it off because she believed he was buried with it. She believed a lot of things that weren't true. And Richie had given up a lot to protect her. and now it would seem it had all been for nothing.

"I have to see her," Richie stated coming to a decision and turned to head away from the spring.

"Wait, Richie," it was Fia's voice that tried to call him back.

Richie ignored her. He was done listening to other people for the moment. He had to speak to Frankie. Had to make sure she understood that he loved her and that was why he'd let her believe he was dead.

Richie heard someone coming up behind him, knew it was going to be Mac.

"You aren't going to talk me out of this," Richie said over his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to try," Mac assured him. "I was just hoping you'd let me come with you."

Richie stopped walking and turned to face Mac.

"I know it wasn't you Mac, you don't have to make it up to me. Any of it, and I don't want you to try to" Richie said. He didn't want to be angry with Mac, he meant what he'd said, but still...

"Of course I do," Mac said instantly. "But that's not why I want to come with you."

""Why then?"

Mac smiled softly. "Because I know how you still feel about her. You shouldn't have to do this alone. Especially when the situation isn't of your making."

"You wanna do this as some sort of penance? Cos Frankie is not gonna be happy to see either of us."

"No." Mac said and stepped closer to Richie. "I want to do this as your friend. Because I owe you a debt that I doubt I can ever repay. And because I love you too."

Richie looked away, uncomfortable. Looked back when he felt Mac's hand on the back of his neck. Mac was looking at him intently. Richie let out a breath and started to turn, allowing Mac's hand to drop to his shoulder as they fell into step with each other.


	18. I died

Chapter eighteen.

She was still beautiful. That was the first thing Richie thought when he saw her again. Her hair was as black as night, pulled back from her face, her dark blue eyes darting around as she surveyed her front garden trowel in hand. Richie smiled. He never imagined her as the green fingered type. But then again he'd never imagined a lot of things with her.

She hadn't seen him yet, so Richie continued to stare for a long minute, drinking her in. He never thought he'd see her again, and despite the circumstances he made the most of being this close to her, fully aware that as soon as she knew he was there the calmness she was currently exuding was unlikely to remain.

She didn't live in the same house now. She'd moved nearer to the university she was starting at next week with her brother. A fresh start for both of them Mac had explained.

Richie pushed thoughts of Mac away for now. He had to focus on Frankie and not that mess. He knew what Mac had told her. The things he'd said to her were awful. Richie had to make sure Frankie knew they weren't true. She had to know she was loved…

Richie took a deep breath and prepared himself. He could do this. It was the very least he owed her. He walked slowly towards her house, dreading the moment she would see him.

She noticed him when he was a few metres away still. He saw her breath catch and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Hi," Richie said softly. He stopped when he was still a few steps away.

Frankie said nothing, continuing to stare, her eyes wide and unblinking. After a moment had passed she took a slow, deliberate step towards him.

"Richie," she whispered, her hand dropping to her side as she looked as her eyes took in all of him.

She swallowed and finally looked down. "Thought you were dead." She said her eyes flicking back up to his.

"I know," Richie said. "I'm sorry. I.." he stopped. He didn't want to be making his excuses to her. Not now.

She slowly reached her hand up and let her fingers lightly graze his cheek. Richie closed his eyes as her fingers slid over his cheek. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent, allowing for a split second the peace of being in her presence again take over. He wanted nothing in this world more than to be with her again properly.

But he couldn't be. His world was not her world. And he couldn't live with himself if she was hurt because of him.

He covered her hand with his own and opened his eyes, looking straight into hers. They were bright with unshed tears.

"I had to come because I know what Mac told you. I had to make sure you knew it wasn't true. He's not been himself recently and I'm sorry you got caught up in it all."

Frankie pulled her hand back and stared angrily at him. "That sounded like a wind up to a goodbye. You are not leaving yet. You owe me at least tonight. I have questions. I have things I need to know."

"Like what?" Richie asked. He couldn't stay longer than he had to. He might never leave…

"Are you for real?" Frankie demanded, her voice rising. "Like why you didn't tell me you were alive? Why you let me live through this whole year thinking you'd died? If you ever really loved me like I thought you did? How you could just throw me away so easily?"

"It wasn't easy for me!" Richie retorted. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"So why do it?"

"Because I died Frankie. I died and everything changed."

"Not everything," Frankie was shaking her head. "I still loved you. I'd have still given anything to be with you."

"Really? Anything?" Richie repeated incredulously. "You'd give up your home? Your family? Your friends? Your entire life? To be with me when you disapprove of the life I have to lead."

"Don't you dare do that!" Frankie shoved him backwards angrily. "Don't you dare take things I said in the heat of the moment as an excuse to leave me!"  
"It's not an excuse! And I didn't leave you. You think this has been easy for me? Knowing you're out there? Knowing I let you think I was dead? Knowing what that would do to you? I can't get over you because I love you so much. And I never wanted you to get hurt because of what I am. I had to make a choice Frankie, and it nearly broke me. But I made it, because I love you and I can't have you hurt for me."

"You left me cos you love me?" Frankie laughed humourlessly. "Yeah sure. It had nothing to do with the world opening up at your feet right?"

"What opened up to me?" Richie demanded, feeling incredibly angry at her total unwillingness to understand.

"Everything" Frankie shouted. "You didn't need me because you could have anything. Anyone!"

It was a mistake coming here. Richie realised. He couldn't make her understand because he couldn't make her understand that Immortality wasn't what he'd thought it would be….

"I shouldn't have come here," Richie said shaking his head and taking a step back. "I'm just making everything worse."

"What's worse than death?" Frankie scoffed.

"This is. You thinking I didn't love you. You never questioned what I told you before all this. And I know I've hurt you. But I wanted you safe Frankie. I didn't want you having to live this life with me. Or to have to be the one that chose to leave. I wanted to freeze us in time and keep the one perfect thing in my life safe."

"You thought I'd leave you?"

"Me or your family Frankie. I could never have asked you to choose. I had to cut all ties with everyone and everything from my life. You have a family that love you. You think I was wrong to lie to you and let you believe I was dead, but I was dead. I died and when I woke up everything had to change. I had to become someone else."

"So you just left. And forgot about me. Moved on and now you want me to believe you did it because you cared?"

"I never forgot about you!" Richie insisted.

"But you did move on! Mac told me about Isla."

Richie was thankful for Mac's candour about the conversation he'd had with Frankie. He knew that Mac had told her about Isla. Except he'd made it sound like more. Like Isla was a replacement, not just a friend…

"It isn't like that Frankie. I know what Mac said," he added quickly when Frankie opened her mouth to speak. "But Isla isn't even my girlfriend, let alone a patch on what you were to me. She's a good friend who has been a big help to me. But nothing else."

Frankie raised her eyebrows. "So you didn't sleep with her?"

Richie hesitated and in the brief pause Frankie saw her answer.

"Just leave Richie. Go back to Scotland and to her and leave me alone."

She started to turn away but Richie caught her arm. "Frankie please. It's not like that."

Frankie twisted her arm loose and glared at him.

"I am not going to say this is ok Richie, because it isn't. I don't know why you came here, what you want from me. But I have cried all the tears I am going to cry for someone who can replace me in a few months while I have to try and carry on with my –" she stopped mid sentence her eyes focused on his neck. Her eyes flicked up to his and then back down again.

"You're still wearing it." She said quietly, all anger gone from her voice.

"What?" Richie asked, his hand going to where her eyes were looking. He felt the miraculous medal sitting on his shirt. "Oh. Yeah. Well, you asked Mac and Tess to bury me with it. Otherwise I'd have returned it to you. But you thought I had it, so I kept it. You can have it back." Richie offered.

Frankie was shaking her head slowly. "I don't want it back. It's yours. I gave it you. I just didn't think…"

Oh, Richie clicked. "I told you Frankie. I loved you then. I still love you. I still think about you. But I know this isn't the life for you. I knew it the moment I woke up and I still think it a year on. You deserve a normal life, with your friends and your family around you. I am not worth giving up everything you ever dreamed of having."

"That wasn't your decision to make for me," Frankie said swiping at her eyes.

"As long as you believe me when I say I love you," Richie said more relieved than he could express that she had stopped shouting at him.

"I do. But I still have questions Richie. Like what the hell was up with Mac? Why would he say such terrible things to me?"

"That," said Richie, "Is a really long story.

"I have time. Shaun's not going to be home till tomorrow. Give me tonight. You owe me that much."

Richie imagined it would be a million times harder to walk away from her after spending more time with her. But she was right. He at least owed her an explanation about Mac.

/

"Wow," Frankie was curled up at one end of the sofa, hands curled round a steaming cup of tea while Richie sat at the other end, nursing his coffee. "I can't believe he said all that stuff. I guess I got off lightly."

Richie shrugged. "He didn't mean it. It wasn't really him." He was staring at his coffee, unable to make himself meet her gaze.

"Well of course he didn't," Frankie agreed immediately. "I may have only seen you guys together for a couple of months, but it doesn't take anymore than a few hours to see how much he cares for you. So promise me you're believing what you're saying to me."

Richie let out a small laugh.

"Even after a year you can still read me that easy."

"It's not hard," Frankie said with a smile. "But don't try and change the subject."

Richie sighed. "I believe it. I believe he's sorry. I believe he didn't mean the stuff he said."

"But," Frankie prompted.

"It still hurts," Richie admitted softly.

Frankie put down her tea and scooted down the sofa so she was touching his knee with hers.

"Ignoring the whole Immortal part of all this," Frankie said, "At the end of it all the person you hold in the highest esteem, who saved you from a life you hated and then gave you a new life a second time when the unthinkable happened, that man fell from a great height down to earth for you. He wasn't perfect all of sudden. And he was the only person that could hurt you to this degree. It doesn't matter the reasons, he still let you down. " She took hold of his hand. "But you two will get past this. You'll be ok."

"I can't see stuff being the same after this…"

Frankie shrugged. "Is that so bad? Really? What you've been through this week should show you that you are your own person and you can stand on your own two feet."

Richie rolled his eyes. "I had two other Immortals leading the way."

"You had two friends helping you out," Frankie corrected. "That's not the same. You still had to step outta Mac's shadow for the first time since you met and you saved him and yourself. Maybe this showed you that you can be your own person and find your own way. It's called growing up Rich. We just don't normally have to do it under such extreme conditions. Find the positives from this. Just because relationships change doesn't mean it has to be for the worse."

God he loved her… Everything that she'd found out in the last few days and she was still the one trying to make him feel better.

"Will you be ok?" Richie was acutely aware she was avoiding talking about her feelings.

Frankie smiled sadly. "I'm going to be just fine. Now that I understand what's going on… I couldn't believe it when Mac said you were alive. I mean, I remember that day in the hospital so well. I would have given absolutely anything for the doctor to have said anything other than what he did. And after that I kept hoping someone would come and tell me it was a terrible mistake and you were fine. Or even," Frankie paused and caught his eye. "I would have given anything to hear you were like Mac. And you weren't really dead."

"I couldn't tell you…"

"I know." Frankie nodded. "I understand. I think you maybe did the right thing. You had so much changing. You needed to be able to put you first and not have me to worry about. But I'm glad I know now."

"Frankie," Richie started. As much as he loved her, this didn't change that much. She would never move on and neither would he if they saw each other.

"I know, I know," Frankie didn't let him continue. "This is it. I get it. But I'd rather know you're ok and not see you than not know anything at all."

Richie swallowed. "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you find me. I will always be there for you if you need me. I just can't be in your life. Not properly."

"I'll take what I can get. And that offer goes both ways. I'm always available to you. And…" she paused. "When I'm all old, and grey and wrinkly, and my times nearly up, I want to see you one last time. If I never see you again after today I want you to promise that you will come to me, looking all youthful and unchanged, and remind me that I was young once too."

Richie smiled at her. "You'll have a husband by then that will own your heart, you won't want me."

"I best have a wonderful husband by then that proved to me lightning can strike twice, but still… You're my first love. I don't think this husband of mine will mind me having a few minutes in my last days where I can feel eighteen again. So promise me."

"I have a deal for you. Promise me you'll be happy and I promise you will see me again before the end," Richie said.

"Deal." Frankie wrapped her arms around Richie then. He returned the embrace. Happy to just stay there forever if the chance arose.


End file.
